Inmarcesible
by AlienEmina
Summary: Una inocente celebración luego de un partido desata un sinnúmero de problemas y sentimientos nuevos.
1. Chapter 1

Había pasado ya un tiempo desde que este sentimiento comenzó a presentarse más recurrente.

Todo era bastante normal. Yo me sentía feliz tal y como estaban las cosas, hasta que ocurrió un pequeño incidente, fue solo un percance, algo pequeño. Pero esto fue lo que desato numerosas situaciones que nunca en mi vida pensé que pasaría.

Estaba en una pequeña fiesta con el resto del equipo. Habíamos logrado ganar un partido bastante difícil y por eso ahora estábamos en un cómodo local cenando todos juntos.

Bokuto-san estaba sentado a mi lado y por algunas extrañas razones la camarera le trajo por error a este una botella de sake. La cual fue bebida por este sin ningún problema. Bokuto no acostumbra beber e incluso esa fue la primera vez que lo hacía. Muchos miembros del equipo le advirtieron. Le sugirieron que devolviera esa botella y pidiese una soda, pero por otro lado había un grupo que solo quería divertirse con ver como Bokuto-san se comportaba ebrio.

La bebió rápidamente y continúo con la comida, era impresionante lo mucho que le gustaba la carne, incluso, más de una vez fue regañado en la mesa por robar del plato de algún compañero. Yo solo lo observaba detenidamente y continúe comiendo.

Constantemente me giraba para ver la expresión que tenía Bokuto. Pues, yo era uno de los muchos que quería divertirse al ver como actuaba Bokuto borracho. A cada minuto su cara se enrojecía un poco más y sus ojos se hacían pequeños. Además, este se encontraba misteriosamente muy callado lo cual llamo la atención de todos los integrantes del equipo, sin embargo, nadie hizo comentario alguno.

Al terminar de comer comenzamos a hablar de cosas triviales. Bokuto continuaba callado y de vez en cuando me miraba fijamente para luego desviarse y ver hacia abajo. Me pregunte más de una vez que era lo que tanto pasaba por su mente. También no podía evitar fijarme en lo graciosa que se veía su cara.

Había pasado más o menos una hora desde que Bokuto bebió esa botella y repentinamente se había puesto algo inquieto. Decidí ignorarlo y seguir hablando con el resto del equipo hasta que de pronto sentí como alguien tiraba de mí haciendo que me girara, era Bokuto. No logre ni siquiera entender lo que sucedía y ya estaba este con una mano en mi nuca y besándome.

Me quede muy quieto, congelado y sentí, también, como todo el resto del equipo y del mundo también lo estaban. El beso duro solo unos segundos, más bien solo fue un contacto y al separarnos vi como Bokuto me veía sonriendo.

\- Akaashi préstame atención solo a mí – dijo Bokuto con una voz que sonada muy grave, me hizo estremecer. Además, esta apenas se podía entender. Arrastraba las palabras y se veía que le costaba articularlas.

\- Bokuto-san... ¿Qué quiere decir? – sabía perfectamente lo que quería decir pero aun así quería que se aclarara. Me debía una explicación.

Bokuto me miraba como si me estuviese devorando con la mirada. Primero me miro directo a los ojos para después ir bajando hasta mi boca y quedarse ahí hasta que termine de hablar. Me sentía algo intimidado por esa mirada. El comenzó a reír. ¿De qué? Ni idea. Cosas de borracho.

No obtuve respuesta. Bokuto solo se limitó a apoyar su cabeza en mi hombro y cerrar los ojos. Definitivamente estaba ebrio. Es por eso de seguro que se comporta así, sin embargo, yo no estoy ebrio. Entonces, ¿Por qué me comencé a sentir de esta forma? Estoy muy nervioso y lo único que quiero es salir corriendo de ahí.

Veo a mis compañeros de equipo buscando algo de ayuda pero ninguno mueve ni siquiera un dedo. Desde ese minuto la comida se volvió más silenciosa. Por otro lado, Bokuto continuaba apoyado en mi hombro. Suelta pequeñas carcajadas de vez en cuando, al menos no es ruidoso.

\- Akaashi. Todo me da vueltas – veía como Bokuto se balanceaba de un lado para el otro, aun apoyado en mi hombro. se afirmaba de mí para no caerse de la silla e intentaba respirar hondo.

\- Bokuto-san, por favor avíseme si va a vomitar – lo único que imploraba era que al menos alcanzara a llegar al baño si este deseaba vomitar. Este me respondió con un gruñido.

Pasaron unos minutos y Bokuto no mostraba señal de querer moverse de mi hombro. Continuaba moviéndose y afirmándose de mí. Sus manos estaban intranquilas, una firmemente agarrada de mi manga y con la otra se daba pequeños golpes nerviosos en la pierna.

\- Akaashi creo que vomitare – me pare rápidamente llamando la atención de todo el equipo.

\- Volvemos en seguida – dije para tranquilizarlos.

Bokuto se levantó también pero vi como este estaba perdiendo el equilibrio y antes de que cayera lo tome de la mano. Este volvió a reír.

\- Soy de lo peor – ahora estaba llorando. Ahora que estaba ebrio sus cambios de ánimo eran más pronunciados.

\- Bokuto-san lo llevare al baño – comencé a girarme para que este me siguiese.

Sentí como Bokuto tomaba firmemente mi camiseta con ambas manos, apoyaba su frente en mi espalda y caminaba pegado a mí. En todo el camino hacia el baño sentía como este de vez en cuando se inclinaba hacia algún lado, reía y volvía a seguirme en silencio. Para evitar que este vomitase antes de llegar al baño camine lentamente.

Entramos al baño y Bokuto de inmediato fue al primer cubículo desocupado, se inclinó e hizo arcadas. Vomito de inmediato, los sonidos me lo decían todo. Entre al cubículo y me agache junto a él, en estos minutos lo único que podía hacer era pasar mi mano por su ancha espalda en señal de consuelo. La situación me parecía un poco graciosa pero me esforcé para que no se notara.

Agradecía que Bokuto me haya besado antes de vomitar. Había que ver el lado bueno de esto.

Bokuto continuaba vomitando. Ya era la segunda ronda y veía como los músculos de su espalda se tensaban y se relajaban. Me encontraba tras de él y no tenía intención de mirar su vomito así que me apresure a tirar de la cadena. Bokuto bajo la tapa del baño y se sentó sobre esta. Yo aún estaba agachado mirándolo.

Bokuto tenía sus codos apoyados en sus rodillas. Con una mano se tapaba la mitad de su cara y con la otra se tocaba el cabello. Tenía la miraba pegada en el piso.

\- Bokuto-san. ¿se siente mejor? – me estaba preparando para la tercera ronda de vomito pero este rió.

\- Akaashi. ¿te había dicho antes que te quiero? – seguía con su voz rasposa. Levanto la mirada, tenía sus ojos un poco rojos y llorosos por el esfuerzo al vomitar.

\- No me lo había dicho.

\- Es bueno que ahora lo sepas. Me siento mejor – ¿se siente mejor por haberme dicho eso o por haber expulsado la mayor parte del alcohol que tenía en su cuerpo? – volvamos a la mesa con el resto.

Asentí y repetimos la misma estrategia que usamos para llegar hasta el baño. Pero ahora Bokuto no perdía tanto el equilibrio. Llegamos y todos nos vieron interrogantes.

\- Vomito. Ya se siente mejor – dije rápidamente. Todos soltaron un suspiro y miraron detenidamente a Bokuto que continuaba oculto detrás de mí.

\- Tienes poca resistencia al alcohol, Bokuto – decía uno de nuestros compañeros, muchos compartieron su opinión. Y yo también.

Terminamos de comer, aunque a mí ya se me había acabado el apetito. No era porque había visto a Bokuto vomitar, en realidad eso no me importaba, era ese beso que aunque había sido un mero contacto, que había dejado en mis labios un ligero sabor a sake, no había abandonado mi cabeza.

Pagamos y comenzamos a retirarnos. Konoha y Komi ayudaban a Bokuto, este aún estaba pegado y se afirmaba de mí, batallamos un poco para que me soltara y comenzaron a ayudarlo. Mientras yo me limitaba a mirarlos ya me había tocado la peor parte. Me disculpe con el resto y anuncie mi retirada, todos se mostraron comprensivos y nos despedimos.

Nunca había visto a Bokuto como más que un amigo, pero luego de ese beso, siento que ya no puedo volverlo a ver nunca más en mi vida.


	2. Chapter 2

Ya es lunes de nuevo y no estoy listo para enfrentar a Bokuto-san. Luego del día de la celebración y su borrachera deje que otros personas del equipo de encargaran de él, la verdad es que lo único que quería era ir a mi casa y pensar en lo que sucedió, también, interpretar lo que estaba comenzando a sentir, aclararme.

La celebración fue un día viernes por la noche y desde entonces no había prestado atención a mi celular. Sabía que Bokuto me había intentado llamar numerosas veces, también, tenía un montón de mensajes sin leer de él.

Había pensado en él desde el momento del beso. Pensaba que por Bokuto-san sentía respeto y admiración, pero ese beso despertó algo en mí. Una explosión.

Voy de camino a la escuela y me decido por abrir algunos mensajes. El primero solo me preguntaba el cómo estaba después de la fiesta. Desde ahí comenzó a escribirme pidiéndome perdón por haberme causado problemas, me conto que algunos de los miembros del equipo le dijeron que me había molestado, pero no entraron en detalles, lo cual agradecí, y que debía pedirme perdón.

En el último mensaje que fue mandado en la madrugada del domingo me aclaraba que no recordaba nada del día viernes y me explico que tenía una muy poca resistencia al alcohol, lo cual es cierto.

Será una vergüenza cuando este tipo llegue a la universidad y sus compañeros vean la poca resistencia que tiene al alcohol, en especial con su apariencia que dice todo lo contrario, alguien alto y con físico de deportista, una persona al ver eso espera que sea un gran bebedor del tipo que es el último en quedar en pie al final de las reuniones.

Seguí leyendo los mensajes. De verdad pensaba que lo odiaba por lo sucedido en la fiesta, cuando en realidad estaba sintiendo de todo menos eso.

Llegue a la escuela y me dirigí rápidamente hacia mi salón. Aun no sabía cómo enfrentar a Bokuto y el hecho de que el no recuerde nada solo me hacía complicarme más. Podía contarle lo que sucedió en realidad o solo decirle que me gasto algunas bromas pero nada serio. Aunque, primero debería hablarlo con mis compañeros de equipo ya que ellos fueron testigo de toda la escena.

Las clases pasaron muy lentamente o al menos yo lo sentí así. Estaba en parte nervioso. No sabía que le diría a Bokuto. Llego la hora de ir al entrenamiento y al entrar el gimnasio me encontré con un él que me miraba numerosas veces y luego bajaba la mirada como apenado era la misma mirada que me dedicaba para que le pasara el balón entre nerviosa y suplicante. Fui a cambiarme para comenzar la práctica y me encontré con el resto del equipo, todos al mismo tiempo me rodearon y comenzaron a preguntarme que haría. La verdad es que ni yo sabía que debía hacer.

-Chicos la verdad es que no tengo idea de que le diré a Bokuto-san. No se si decirle la verdad de lo que paso o ocultárselo para ahorrar malos entendidos, además él estaba ebrio, obviamente no lo hizo con intención.

-Tienes algo de verdad akaashi pero es mejor que lo pienses muy bien antes. Deberías considerar todo los escenarios – dijo konoha mientras el resto del equipo guardaba silencio sin saber que decir- recuerda que al final todo termina por ser revelado de una forma u otra.

Me quede callado y pensando. Konoha tenía razón que ganaba con hacer como si nunca hubiese pasado si al final y al cabo el terminaría sabiéndolo de alguna forma. Los secretos no pueden ser guardados para siempre, además, al ver lo preocupado que estaba Bokuto me hacía pensar que el no merecía el ser engañado. Pero, por otro lado pensaba constantemente que si ocultaba ese detalle del beso puede que me ahorre numerosos dolores de cabeza como el rechazo y el asco que sentirá Bokuto, además de que fue una escena muy vergonzosa.

Me levante decidido y me cambie para ir al gimnasio, pero antes, le dije a mis compañeros que hablaría con Bokuto después del entrenamiento.

Al llegar al gimnasio busque de inmediato a Bokuto con la mirada. Este se encontraba serio, diría algo triste también, sentado en el suelo. Me dirigí hacia él y me senté a su lado. El me miro expectante de seguro aun pensaba que estaba enojado con él.

-Bokuto-san, luego del entrenamiento quiero hablar algo con usted.

-Akaashi lamento todo lo que haya sucedido. No estés enojado conmigo por favor – me soltó esas palabras de forma rápida y nerviosa. No pude evitar reír un poco parecía un niño que ha sido acusado por algo que no ha hecho.

-No estoy enojado Bokuto-san – soltó un suspiro y me miro a los ojos expectante – solo quiero aclararle lo que sucedió.

-¡seria genial! Nadie del equipo quiere contarme lo que sucedió – dijo en forma de berrinche – solo me dijeron que debía pedirte perdón por mi comportamiento.

En ese minuto el entrenador nos llamó a todos para dar inicio al entrenamiento así que nos levantamos y nos acercamos a él. Note que Bokuto ya estaba con su humor normal y en cierta forma eso me relajo.

La práctica trascurrió con normalidad. Yo y Bokuto jugamos como siempre lo hacíamos, a simple vista podía decirse que era como si nada hubiese pasado pero para mí no era algo de esa manera. No podía dejar de darle vueltas al asunto. Lo que más me asustaba era la posible reacción de este.

En el peor de los casos se sentiría asqueado y se alejaría de mí pidiéndome perdón, tal vez no volveríamos a tener esta relación. Por otro lado estaba la posibilidad de que él se lo tomara a la ligera y nada cambiase, esa opción no me provoco mucho agrado y por ultimo cabía la posibilidad de que el decidiera tener una relación conmigo, lo cual no me molestaría ya que, para que negarlo, Bokuto me gustaba como más que un amigo o compañero de equipo. Lo había asumido. Tal vez siempre fue así y solo quería engañarme a mí mismo pero al besarme ese día hizo que me diera cuenta de lo que en verdad estaba sintiendo. Los sentimientos siempre pueden ser confundidos pero con cada vez que lo veía feliz al darle un pase o como me miraba luego de anotar me hizo tener la certeza de estos sentimientos.

¿Tengo miedo? Sí. Tengo miedo a que mis amigos se alejen de mí. Tengo miedo de que a él le de asco. Pero, si hay una posibilidad, por mínima que sea, lo valdrá. Si tengo una chance de que el me corresponda y si es cierto lo que me ha dicho en el baño, aunque no lo recuerde. Entonces lo valdrá. Él lo vale.

Fuimos a las duchas y todo transcurrió con normalidad. No hablábamos y de alguna forma sentía que todo el equipo sentía tensión o expectación. Termine de cambiarme y me dirigí a Bokuto. Él estaba cambiándose la camiseta y, aunque lo he visto numerosas veces así, no pude evitar fijarme con detalle en su espalda. Creo que me sonroje e intente relajarme respirando lentamente. Después del beso empezaba a fijarme en detalles y cosas que antes pasaba por alto completamente.

-Bokuto-san, lo esperare afuera – anuncie y me gire para salir de ese lugar lo más rápido posible.

-Uhm. Ok – escuche a mis espaldas cuando ya estaba llegando a la puerta.

Afuera hacia frio y podía ver un humo de vapor saliendo de mi boca con cada respiración de dada. Me sentía nervioso e inquieto pero no dejaría por nada del mundo que alguien lo notara. Debía verme relajado y completamente normal.

Salieron algunos miembros del club y me desearon suerte para luego marcharse lentamente. Incluso algunos me hicieron algunas bromas sugiriendo que escapase. Los mire y sonreí. La verdad es que si considere el escapar pero luego me regañe a mí mismo por tener un pensamiento tan cobarde.

Bokuto salió de los últimos y me miró fijamente. Podía verlo de nuevo nervioso y arreglaba su cabello constantemente. Otra obvia señal de que se estaba estrujando el cerebro para mantener la calma.

-Vamos a un lugar más adecuado – dije de forma lenta. No quería enredarme en un minuto como este.

-¡S-si! - Bokuto se movió mecánicamente a mi lado.

Caminamos en un silencio absoluto hasta que llegamos a un parque cercano. Ya era bastante tarde y estaba desierto. Al menos así nadie interrumpiría.

Nos sentamos en una banca y continuamos en silencio. Me parecía muy extraño ya que Bokuto no suele quedarse tan quieto y en silencio por tanto tiempo. Decidí que ya era la hora de comenzar.

-Sobre lo que paso el viernes durante la fiesta – tome un respiro. Y lo mire a la cara. El me observaba con expectación, un debate mental en menos de un segundo se originó en mi mente y ya no sabía que decir – Bokuto-san usted me reclamo que le prestara atención solo a usted, lo acompañe al baño y estuve con usted todo el tiempo mientras se reponía. Eso es todo lo que paso no se preocupe – no tengo perdón por lo que acabo de hacer.

-¡Qué bien! - soltó un suspiro – pensé que había hecho algo peor – ¿que podría ser peor? – aun así, akaashi, debo disculparme por haberte causado tantos problemas.

-No se preocupe Bokuto-san. Ya no importa – me odio.

-Bien. Entonces, seguimos como siempre

-Si – mierda.

Extrañamente eso no me hace feliz. Pensé que era lo correcto al momento de tomar la decisión pero ahora no puedo arrepentirme más.

¿Soy un cobarde? Tal vez lo sea. Pero ¿Quién no sentiría miedo al rechazo?

Sería muy fácil pensar que Bokuto hizo todo eso del beso y decir que me quería en el baño porque estaba borracho. Sería lo más lógico. Pero nunca estoy seguro con Bokuto. El nunca hace lo que espero que haga. Bueno, casi nunca, he aprendido a predecirlo en algunas ocasiones pero siempre sabe cómo sorprenderme.


	3. Chapter 3

Pasaron algunos días y todo transcurre con normalidad. Konoha no tardo en decirme lo estúpido que era y yo tarde menos en decirle que ya lo sabía de sobra. Ahora con Bokuto todo está igual. Solo compañeros/amigos y nada más, pensé que estaría conforme con esto pero de alguna forma me siento bastante alejado de eso.

Me paso los días pensando y analizando de nuevo que hubiese pasado si le hubiese dicho a Bokuto lo que en realidad paso. Puedo hacerme dos escenarios completamente opuestos y eso solo hace que suelte más suspiros y me golpee mentalmente.

Llega la hora de la práctica como es normalmente y ya todo el equipo sospecha de lo que me está pasando. Lo sé, y es porque sus miradas y las sonrisas que me dedican cuando Bokuto se me acerca a hablarme son suficientes. Además, a lo que a mí respecta debo decir que no lo oculto mucho ya que en las prácticas puedo sentir como si no pudiese apartar la mirada de él. Lo cual provoca numerosas risas del resto. Aparte del constante sentimiento o necesidad de saber dónde está en cada minuto.

Termina la práctica y vamos todos a cambiarnos como hacemos usualmente pero esta vez el entrenador me pidió que me quedase con él a discutir algunas nuevas tácticas para los partidos que se avecinaban, esto no lo discutía mucho con Bokuto que era el capitán. Él prefería informármelo a mí para después yo organizar y ponerlo en práctica.

Luego de eso continúe con mi camino.

Al entrar a los camarines donde nos cambiamos no veo nadie del equipo aparte de Bokuto, el cual se encuentra sin su camiseta, esto debe ser algún tipo de castigo u obra del karma. Me pregunto porque siempre que entro a la sala del club él debe estar así, lo miro confuso y el interpreta de inmediato mi mirada.

\- ¡Ah! El resto del equipo dijo que se adelantaría, Akaashi, iremos a comer helados todos juntos. – definitivamente es obra del karma.

\- Bien. Entonces me cambiare.

Debería distraerme, eso debería hacer. Pero no distraerme mirándolo como lo estoy haciendo ahora.

Comienzo a cambiarme y siento un escalofrío por todo mi cuerpo. Bokuto ya termino de cambiarse y ahora no lo veo en mi campo de visión. Tal vez decidió irse. Pero entonces me giro y lo veo parado apoyado contra la fila de los casilleros de enfrente, me mira fijamente. No se cómo interpretarlo. Me está mirando mientras me cambio de ropa. Eso es cruel, me da esperanzas.

Me sonroje y lo sé pero intento controlarme para pasar desapercibido. Me giro de nuevo y continúo cambiándome lo más rápido posible.

Vamos caminando uno junto al otro. Hablando de cosas sin importancia hasta que llegamos a la tienda más cercana donde con frecuencia venimos con el equipo a comer helados. Ya están todos afuera esperándonos y disfrutando de algunas paletas. Nos miraron y sonrieron, sabía que significaba esa sonrisa pero esperaba que Bokuto no se diera cuenta.

Lo único que lograron con sus planes macabros fue confundirme y sentirme más miserable. Tal vez eso es lo que estaban buscando desde un principio.

Entramos a la tienda y nos dirigimos de inmediato hacia donde guardaban los helados. Los dos sacamos nuestro favorito y los pagamos. Al llegar afuera nos encontramos con el resto del equipo pero de todas formas no nos separamos con Bokuto. Nos unimos al grupo y vi como este comenzaba a hablar de lo más animado sobre un juego nuevo con el resto. Yo por otro lado me limitaba a escuchar sin mostrar mucho interés en el tema.

Los días pasan muy rápido. Pareciera que fuese ayer cuando todo iba muy normal. Las aves cantaban, el pasto era verde y yo con Bokuto teníamos una relación completamente normal. Sin malentendidos ni sentimientos amorosos de por medio. Extraño esos tiempos a veces.

Estaba en clases pero apenas podía prestar atención y no era como si no quisiera. Es que realmente no podía. Había una pequeña cosa molesta con el cabello bicolor que entraba cada vez más a mi cabeza y la hacía su nido, y por lo visto, no tenía ni la más mínima intención de desalojar pronto.

Algo interrumpió mis pensamientos. En el exterior todo estaba muy silencioso, lo cual era muy extraño, ni siquiera se escuchaba la voz de la profesora. Levante la vista y todas las personas en la sala de clases estaban mirándome directamente, la profesora incluida, la cual me miraba con desaprobación. Mierda.

Antes de que empeorara la situación decidí hablar.

\- Lo siento no estaba prestando atención – me disculpe.

\- Lo hemos notado Akaashi – decía la profesora, la cual, era relativamente joven como para ser profesora de química – intente que esto no se repita – asentí de inmediato y ella continuo con su clase.

Muy poco me duro la concentración, no pasaron ni cinco minutos y ya estaba dando vueltas al mismo asunto. Si continuo así reprobare y se acerca un examen importante para empeorar las cosas.

Sonó el timbre y me apresure en salir de la sala, me dirigí de inmediato hacia la azotea que es donde acostumbrábamos a comer toda las personas del equipo. Grande fue mi sorpresa al notar que estaba vacío a excepción de una persona. Bokuto. De seguro esta era otra macabra estrategia de los chicos del equipo. Al parecer se estaban quedando sin ideas.

Bokuto me miro y se iluminaron sus ojos. Acciones como esas son las que hacen que me haga ilusione y me acobarde de inmediato al solo hecho de pensar en una confesión.

Me acerque hasta donde estaba este sentado en el piso y me puse junto a él. Mantuve mi distancia pero él se encargó de anularla de inmediato pasando un brazo por mi hombro en un intento de abrazo.

\- ¡Pensé que nadie vendría! – exclamo Bokuto – cuando llegue no había nadie aquí

\- De seguro están haciendo algo importante, Bokuto-san o tal vez comprando en el casino – Bokuto se quedó analizándolo y continúo comiendo.

\- Yo saque uno de mis onigiris y comencé a comer lentamente hasta que me fije en Bokuto que me miraba.

\- ¿Bokuto-san quiere que le comparta de mi onigiri? – no sería la primera vez que le comparto de mi almuerzo. Este se inclinó hacia atrás y comenzó a negar rápidamente.

\- ¡No es eso Akaashi!

\- ¿Entonces qué es lo que le sucede? – pude notar como este se tensó y evitaba esta vez el mirarme directamente, lo cual, es muy raro en él ya que es el tipo de persona que te mira directo a los ojos como si pudiera saber todo lo que hay en tu interior por ese medio.

\- Siento que paso algo más el día en que me emborrache. A veces vienen algunas escenas a mi cabeza y ya no sé si en verdad paso o es solo mi imaginación – ahí deje de respirar. Él está comenzando a recordar y no sé si eso es bueno.

\- ¿Qué es lo que viene a su mente Bokuto-san? – se notaban los nervios en mi voz.

\- Akaashi… ¿estás seguro de que no debería disculparme contigo por otra cosa? – él está hablando en voz baja y se está acercando. Lo siento. Bokuto está cada vez más cerca de mí y siento que yo también me estoy acercando a él inconscientemente.

\- Estoy seguro – no sé porque yo también estoy hablando en voz baja. Bokuto me mira a los ojos y yo también, no puedo escapar. Me absorbe esa mirada.

Nos acercamos tanto que nuestras frentes se unen y se quedan ahí. La mirada de Bokuto pasa de mis ojos a mis labios para luego volver a mis ojos, lo hace numerosas veces. Siento su respiración cada vez más acelerada al igual que la mía. Pude ver como Bokuto cerraba sus ojos y hacia el último movimiento que haría que nos besáramos por segunda vez pero antes de que nuestros labios se uniesen sentimos el sonido de la puerta, los dos nos giramos para ver quién era la persona que interrumpía tal escena. Era el resto del equipo.

Bokuto se alejó y actuó como si nada, se mostraba alegre. Podía ver como el resto del equipo le seguía la corriente y a veces me dirigían miradas de disculpas por interrumpir. Estoy seguro de ellos serían los más felices si resultase que se diera algo entre Bokuto y yo. La verdad es que no sé porque se esfuerzan tanto pero aun así lo agradezco.

Habían terminado las clases y yo me dirigía hacia el gimnasio para comenzar con el entrenamiento pero cuando iba bajando las escaleras una fuerza altamente maligna y con garras enormes me arrastro hasta debajo de las escaleras. Era una parvada de búhos hambrientos de información. Comenzó el interrogatorio.

\- Cuéntanos de inmediato que fue lo que paso ahí arriba – exigió sin rodeos Konoha.

\- Yo… bueno, casi nos besamos con Bokuto. – pude ver como todos me dedicaban una mirada de "eso pudimos notarlo" – al parecer está comenzando a tener algunos recuerdos de lo que paso.

\- Eso es genial, te facilitaría todo a ti.

\- Bokuto-san nunca reacciona como me lo espero y nunca hace lo que pienso que podría hacer.

\- Eso es cierto. Te daré un consejo, aunque no me lo hayas pedido, deja de darle tantas vueltas al asunto – "como si pudiera" fue lo primero que pensé.

Y la conversación termino ahí.

GRACIAS POR LEER


	4. Chapter 4

No sé si existirá un ser superior como un Dios o algo así. Pero si he de existir, estoy seguro de que me odia o su pasatiempo es ponerme en este tipo de situaciones.

Entre a los camarines para cambiarme de ropa y lo primero que veo es a Bokuto medio desnudo ya cambiándose. Puede que por fuera me vea como la persona más calmada e inalterable del mundo pero en realidad nada es lo que aparenta, suelo ser muy burlesco y nervioso. En este minuto mis nervios ya no dan para más.

Me acerco a mi casillero y me cambio rápidamente. El resto del equipo se cambia también y están muy animados. Bokuto pasa por detrás de mí pero se paró a mi lado.

\- Luego del entrenamiento quiero hablar contigo Akaashi. – mierda. Esta serio. ¿habrá recordado algo más? ¿estará enojado porque no le dije la verdad?

\- Está bien, Bokuto-san. – Bokuto me sonríe como siempre y se va. Tal vez solo sean imaginaciones mías.

La mayoría del equipo ya salió y comenzó a calentar para entrenar. Me quede un rato en los camerinos.

Comencé a pasearme por todo el lugar, estaba nervioso y quería relajarme antes de salir o se notaría a kilómetros que algo me pasaba. Estaba caminando y controlando mi respiración pero choque con la puerta de uno de los casilleros, por el desorden, note que era el de Bokuto y entonces vi algo que se metió en mi cabeza y no quiso salir nunca más de ahí por nada del mundo. Como cuando uno ve algo que te trauma de pequeño y te penetra el cerebro para no salir más de ahí.

Ahí entre el gran desorden de Bokuto había una revista. No cualquier revista, era de ESAS revistas. La saque y le eché un ojo. Era increíble que Bokuto tuviera este gusto. No pude evitar el reírme. Así que a Bokuto-san le gustan los disfraces y cosas por el estilo. Una imagen de Bokuto usando alguno de esos trajes de chicas vino a mi mente. Me empezó a doler la cabeza creo que casi exploto. No pude evitar reírme de nuevo, pero en ese entonces vi como alguien me quitaba la revista, aun ni siquiera paraba de reír.

Levante la vista y vi a un muy sonrojado Bokuto intentando ocultar la dichosa revista. Me causo más risa el verlo así de alterado.

\- Bokuto-san no sabía que tenía ese tipo de gustos – este se tensó – dejaste mal cerrado tu casillero y choque con la puerta, luego vi esa revista que sobresalía de allí adentro y no pude evitarlo. Lo lamento.

\- N-no importa, pero promete que no le dirás a nadie.

\- Lo prometo

\- Te estabas riendo

\- Ah… sí. Me pareció graciosos los disfraces y todo eso – no podía decirle que me parecía gracioso el imaginarlo a él con alguno de esos disfraces para mujer.

\- Akaashi es muy raro verte reír de forma tan abierta

\- ¿lo es?

\- Debería pedir un deseo, es como un milagro.

\- No digas estupideces Bokuto-san – mi cara estaba caliente – vamos a la práctica mejor.

\- S-sí.

Podía ver como Bokuto me miraba durante el entrenamiento. Si él quería que me pusiera nervioso por su mirada lo estaba logrando. Estuvo todo el tiempo serio, cosa muy rara en él y cada vez que me fijaba en él lo encontraba mirándome. Me estaba poniendo incómodo.

Ya estaba listo para salir e irme a casa pero al atravesar la puerta del vestuario encontré a Bokuto esperándome, claro, teníamos una conversación pendiente. Bokuto levanto la vista del piso.

\- Vamos a dar un paseo – se encontraba apoyado contra la pared y al terminar de hablar se levantó y me espero para que le siguiera el paso. Yo solo asentí antes de seguirlo.

Bokuto si lo desea puede ser una persona bastante seria, no siempre es el payaso que muestra con todo el mundo. Ver cada una de sus facetas es algo de lo cual me siento orgulloso.

Caminábamos uno junto al otro. Hacía mucho frio y podía sentir como este atacaba cada parte de mi cuerpo. Bokuto estaba nervioso, se tocaba numerosas veces el cabello, no dejaba las manos quietas y comenzaba a mordisquear su labio inferior. Eso lo hace solo cuando está muy nervioso. Al igual que yo.

El silencio no era incomodo pero tampoco era de lo más agradable. Estaba tan acostumbrado a que Bokuto llevara siempre la conversación que cuando guardaba silencio por mucho tiempo me hacía sentir aún más nervioso.

Llegamos a un parque desierto, sospecho que a causa del inmenso frio y la muy probable llovizna que llegara en cualquier minuto.

Bokuto se sentó en una banca, yo lo acompañe y me senté a su lado.

\- Akaashi – su voz seria y grave hizo que me diera un escalofríos – ¿tienes algo que decirme? –lo medite aproximadamente 0.5 segundos y opte por decirle todo.

\- Bokuto-san. La verdad es que el día en que usted bebió hizo más que solo jugarme algunas bromas – tome mi pausa de suspenso porque sentí que era necesario tomarla. Bokuto me miraba atentamente - usted me beso. y además, estaba tan ebrio que tuve que llevarlo al baño para que vomitase – intente disminuir el peso del beso contando después lo de su vomito.

Respire profundamente. Que peso me había sacado de encima.

Mire a Bokuto. Mantenía la mirada baja, respiraba normal y estaba en estado de meditación absoluto. No sabía si eso era bueno o malo porque, como ya he dicho anteriormente, el nunca reacciona como uno se lo espera. En este minuto no me sorprendería si se echara a reír ruidosamente o se pusiera en su modo emo.

Escuche una tronadora risa. Me voltee de nuevo a ver a Bokuto para encontrarlo riendo. Nunca reacciona como yo me lo esperaría. Me quede observándolo, de seguro se notaba mi sorpresa en cada parte de mi rostro. Cuando Bokuto ya logra controlar su risa comienza a explicarse.

\- La verdad es que cuando te pregunte si tenías algo que decirme esperaba que me digieras algo sobre la revista que encontraste en mi casillero. Tal vez una advertencia, que tuviera más cuidado con esas cosas. Pero no me esperaba que me digieras todo esto.

\- Mierda.

\- pero es bueno saberlo en realidad te pedí hablar contigo para preguntarte de nuevo por ese dia. Últimamente esa escena del beso se repite numerosas veces, bueno, puedo recordarla más nítidamente. Pero creí que, tal vez, solo era un sueño mío o algo por el estilo. Los chicos del equipo se negaron a darme mucha información y preguntarte directamente sería muy vergonzoso. Perdóname por lo del vomito. No debió haber sido agradable – soltó una pequeña risa – y perdóname por haberte besado, Akaashi.

No. Bokuto no me pidas perdón por eso, porque si lo haces, sentiré que te estas arrepintiendo y, de alguna forma, eso duele.

\- No te preocupes Bokuto-san.

\- ¿estamos bien entonces? – me miraba con una pequeña sonrisa.

\- Claro. Como siempre.

Amigos. Me desagrada la idea.

Los días pasan y no se ha repetido nada como la escena de la azotea donde casi nos besamos. Estamos igual que siempre, como si nada hubiese pasado. Suspiro.

Nos encontrábamos en el gimnasio. Estoy sentado en uno de los bancos bebiendo agua y descansando un poco, miro constantemente a Bokuto, este estaba jugando con la red envolviéndose en ella y luego usándola como si fuera una capa, me pregunto constantemente "¿cómo fue que termine enamorándome de un idiota tan grande?" suspire de nuevo.

Y sentí como alguien se sentaba a mi lado. Era Konoha.

\- ¿estas conforme con la relación que mantienes con él? – yo apenas había desviado la vista de Bokuto para verlo a él.

\- Si él está conforme entonces yo también lo estaré – mentira.

\- Deberías aclararle que no quieres solo amistad con él.

\- ¿Qué te hace pensar que no quiero solo amistad?

\- Lo estás devorando con los ojos y tuve que venir en remo hasta aquí por tu baba – soltó una risa. Yo baje la vista y mire mis zapatillas de deporte – no lograras nada si solo te sientas a mirarlo.

\- No sé qué debería hacer.

\- es Bokuto. no pierdas el tiempo con indirectas o ese tipo de cosas, si no se lo dices claramente jamás captara, lo sabes mejor que nadie.

\- Sí. Eso lo sé – volví a subir mi vista para buscar a Bokuto. este estaba con un balón en la mano y daba vueltas buscando algo. Hasta que giro donde yo me encontraba y sonrió.

\- ¡Akaashi! Practiquemos – podía ver estrellas salir de sus ojos.

\- Claro, Bokuto san.

Nunca puedo negarme a algo si me lo pide de esa forma.

Habíamos terminado ya nuestro entrenamiento extra. Estábamos solos y la mayoría de las personas del equipo de seguro ya estaban en sus casas. Primero guardamos todos los materiales que usamos para luego ir a las duchas.

Que incómodo. Estábamos solo, los dos, en las duchas y lo peor de todo es que primero mire por mera curiosidad hacia Bokuto. Vi solo sus brazos y pecho. Me sonroje y retome mi ducha rápidamente pero sentía una fuerza maligna desde mi interior que me incitaba a echar una pequeña miradita a mi compañero, me resistía lo que más podía. Incluso intente concentrarme en la canción que cantaba Bokuto con tanta pasión al lado mío.

Miro o no miro he ahí el dilema. Después de eso me dije. Bokuto es despistado él no se enterara. Abrí mis ojos y mire a mi compañero de los pies hasta la cabeza. Me sorprendí y me sonroje, primero porque Bokuto estaba bien dotado ahí abajo. Segundo porque al subir mi mirada y acabar mirándolo a los ojos lo encontré mirándome fijamente. Mierda. Habían muy pocas probabilidades de que me encontrara con las manos en la masa pero como yo soy yo era obvio de que me tenía que pasar esto.

Bokuto se sonrojo al ver como yo lo había examinado y me mantuvo la mirada sorprendido pero luego la bajo rápidamente y me examino de vuelta. Me sonroje aún más y tome la ducha para apuntarla contra su cara. Entre en pánico lo admito.

\- No me mires fijamente ahí – lo regañe

\- Pero tú me miraste primero.

Guarde silencio y termine de ducharme. Comencé a salir de la ducha y dirigirme a los casilleros para cambiarme pero Bokuto me dirigió la palabra antes.

\- Akaashi no tienes nada de qué avergonzarte. Diría que tu porte está dentro de lo normal.

Le dedique mi expresión más serie que tenía en todo mi repertorio, La misma mirada que le dedico a veces cuando hace estupideces con kuroo, y me marche de allí informándole que lo esperaría afuera.

GRACIAS POR LEER


	5. Chapter 5

Bokuto con frecuencia, por no decir a diario, me va a dejar a mi casa la cual queda solo una cuadra de diferencia con la de él. No me quejo ya que el sí o sí tiene que hacer ese recorrido. A veces nos quedamos hablando un rato antes de que el me sugiera que ya es hora de que entre a casa por el clima frio.

Pero ese día fue diferente. En el minuto en que nos despedimos Bokuto se acercó y me beso en la comisura de mis labios. No acostumbramos a hacer ese tipo de cosas, normalmente solo es un "adiós, nos vemos", me quede pasmado repitiéndome "solo un beso de despedida pero bastante cerca de mi boca". Lo cual hizo que una parte de mi cerebro erosionara y comenzara a gritar "ya es suficiente"

Bokuto se largó rápidamente. Yo entre a casa y cene con mi familia. Luego, entre a mi cuarto y me tire sobre mi cama. "ya es suficiente" me repetía numerosas veces.

Si Bokuto no piensa dar el paso y declararse entonces lo hare yo. Hemos estado mucho tiempo ya con este juego del coqueteo del cual yo ni siquiera sé cómo jugar bien. Tome mi teléfono y busque el chat que tenía con Bokuto. Teclee una declaración algo empalagosa pero a la vez se veía algo agresiva.

Soy un cobarde me dije. No puedo decírselo por chat. Tiene que ser en persona. Además quiero ver su reacción porque, aunque Bokuto nunca reacciona como lo espero, me gusta ver como lo hace. Como si aprendiera sus facetas, bueno eso es exactamente lo que hago.

Ya que tenía el chat abierto comencé a leer antiguas conversaciones. Bokuto siempre las iniciaba y al ver cómo le contestaba me di cuenta de algunas cosas que me hicieron sentir culpable. Primero, Bokuto siempre me hablaba y me contaba cosas sobre él que pueden ser consideradas personales, sin embargo, yo apenas le contaba algunas cosas que hacia durante el día. Él confiaba en mí y lo demostraba pero yo me mostraba ante él como un completo desconocido. Segundo, cuando contestaba era más cortante de lo que imaginaba en el momento en que escribía eso. Solo usaba respuestas asertivas, negativas o un "no lo sé Bokuto-san". Me sentí realmente mal. Y tercero. En realidad no hay un tercero pero me basta con esos dos puntos que acabo de nombrar.

Apague mi celular y me fui a dormir. Pasaron unos minutos que luego se transformaron en horas y aun no podía conciliar el sueño pensando en las actitudes que he tenido con Bokuto. Definitivamente debo cambiarlas. Luego, me pregunte, ¿alguna vez abre sido yo uno de los causantes de una de sus muchas crisis en estado emo? Genial. Ahora el cargo de conciencia lo único que hizo fue crecer.

Tome mi celular y abrí de nuevo el chat con Bokuto si no le decía algo ahora no podría dormir en toda la noche. "Bokuto-san, sé que es muy tarde y probablemente este durmiendo pero quería decirle que lamento mucho el comportamiento que he tenido con usted mediante el chat. He sido muy malo siendo que usted confía en mí y me cuenta sus cosas personales. No se volverá a repetir y puede sentirse libre de preguntarme lo que desee saber". Lo volví a leer y pulse para mandar el mensaje antes de arrepentirme. Lo releí y pensé "que he hecho". Me sentía avergonzado pero antes de teclear alguna excusa recibí una llamada. En la pantalla de mi celular salía el nombre de Bokuto. Me estaba llamando. Entre en pánico, me senté en la cama y mire a mi alrededor como si hubiese alguien que me ayudase en ese minuto. Por un momento había olvidado que era bastante tarde.

\- Bokuto-san – conteste cerrando los ojos.

\- Akaashi, llamaba para ver si alguien te había robado el celular o algo. Leí un mensaje muy raro que venía de tu celular – hasta él se extrañó por ese mensaje.

\- No, tengo mi celular. Solo estaba revisando antiguos mensajes que teníamos y, como habrá leído, me sentí arrepentido de mi comportamiento – silencio desde el otro lado de la línea. Pensé que pudo haberse cortado la llamada - ¿Bokuto-san?

\- Estoy aquí, es solo que me sorprendiste, además es muy tarde.

\- No podía dormir. ¿y usted?

\- Había olvidado el examen de mañana así que me he puesto a estudiar toda la noche.

\- Nunca cambia – el rio. Me sentí bien de escucharlo reír – bien, entonces lo dejare para que siga estudiando.

\- Akaashi. – respondí haciendo un ruido para que sepa que aún lo escuchaba – me debes esa charla donde preguntare lo que quiera.

\- Claro.

\- Bien. Que duermas bien Akaashi.

\- Gracias. Suerte en el examen.

\- Gracias.

Colgué la llamada. Me sentía más en paz y concilie el sueño de inmediato.

Bien. Hoy es el día. Me confesare a Bokuto ¿en qué momento? Eso aún no lo sé. Supongo que cuando llegue el minuto lo sabré.

Espero que todo salga bien. Mientras más lo pienso más me pongo nervioso, lo cual es estúpido considerando todo lo que ya ha pasado, como miradas y besos bastante cercanos a la boca.

Llegue más temprano de lo normal a la escuela. Al pasar por los pasillos se veían solo unas cuantas personas terminando un trabajo atrasado o copiando alguna tarea pendiente. Fui directo al gimnasio, necesitaba hacer un poco de actividad y despejarme antes de enfrentar este día. Al acercarme al gimnasio podía escuchar sonidos que venían de allí, abrí la puerta silenciosamente y allí estaba Bokuto, estaba solo calentando pero se veía muy concentrado, más de lo necesario, en ello. Entre al gimnasio y me senté en el suelo junto a Bokuto. Este levanto la vista y se percató de mí solo cuando ya estaba a su lado.

\- Akaashi ¿Qué haces aquí? – pude notar su tono de sorpresa, yo no solía llegar tan temprano nunca, solo unos minutos antes de que comenzaran las clases.

\- Anoche apenas podía dormir así que decidí aprovechar el tiempo. ¿y usted?

\- Cuando tengo examen me gusta venir a entrenar. Me ayuda a concentrarme y puedo pensar en la materia mientras me muevo. Sabes que odio estar mucho tiempo quieto.

\- Lo sé, Bokuto-san. ¿quiere que lo ayude a practicar?

\- ¡claro! – Bokuto se levantó rápidamente y me tendió la mano para ayudarme a ponerme de pie. La tome Y sentí su piel. Sus manos eran un poco ásperas, de seguro por todos los remates que ha practicado, pero eran firmes y, aunque me extraño, eran más pequeñas que las mías.

Lo mire a la cara y le regale una pequeña sonrisa, este se sonrojo un poco. Estoy dispuesto a sonreírle más seguido si puedo verlo en ese estado.

Bokuto saltaba de un lado para el otro sin parar. Yo intentaba seguirle el ritmo, como siempre. Pero este jamás se cansaba y no paraba de moverse. Era una masa de energía que no paraba nunca y yo apenas podía seguirlo.

Antes de que nos diéramos cuenta ya había llegado el resto del equipo para la práctica matutina que solíamos hacer tres veces a la semana. Pero, antes de que empezáramos siquiera, el entrenador nos convocó por un asunto importante.

\- Como saben ya se acerca el festival cultural – nada bueno sale de ese comienzo – y tenemos que organizar algo como el equipo de vóley – el entrenador era un hombre ya de edad y podía notar claramente lo mucho que le cansaban este tipo de actividades. El, al igual que yo, prefería seguir con la rutina normal de entrenamiento – estoy abierto a sugerencias e ideas.

\- ¡un café! – grito un chico de primero.

\- Eso lo hicimos el año pasado. No podemos hacer lo mismo dos años seguidos – le aclaro konoha son una sonrisa. Podía recordar con detalles ese café. Bokuto estaba vestido de mayordomo con un traje negro bastante elegante. El lucia simplemente genial y no podía sacarle los ojos de encima. Así que. Lo más probable es que el me gustase desde que lo conocí. ¿Cómo puedo llegar a ser tan idiota?

\- ¿y si vendemos algo para comer? – dijo Yukie, una de las mánager, yo apoyaba esa idea.

\- Una casa embrujada – sugirió un chico de primero. Este año los de primero han estado bastante animados. Todos se mostraron de acuerdo e incluso a aportar ideas para los disfraces.

Lo peor de estas épocas de los festivales culturales era que, además de tener que participar en la actividad de la casa embrujada del club, también tendría que trabajar en algo para la clase. En la cual al parecer iban a vender crepes. Al fin algo con comida.

Estábamos en la hora de almuerzo todo el equipo comiendo en la azotea. Hablaban animadamente y se organizaban para la casa embrujada, yo debería prestar atención ya que soy el subcapitan pero estaba analizando que momento sería perfecto para la tan dichosa declaración. Luego de un largo debate y comer 5 onigiris llegue a la conclusión de que lo haría esa misma tarde cuando camináramos a casa. Estaríamos solos y nadie nos molestaría. Era bastante cliché pero no tenía nada mejor en mente.

Ahora la gran duda era que palabras exactamente. Puede que no use ninguna palabra y me limite a actuar, tal vez solo le dé el beso y esperar a que él lo entienda, instantáneamente elimine esa opción, da chance a que Bokuto no lo entienda y piense de que fue solo un beso. Lo mejor será ser lo más claro posible y decírselo con palabras.

Estuve todas las horas de clase de la tarde pensando en cómo decírselo a Bokuto. Estaba tan desconcentrado en clases que la profesora me pidió por favor que fuera a tomar aire o al baño si quería. Yo acepte de inmediato y me fui al baño.

Entre y me pare frente al espejo, di el agua del lavabo y me moje la cara. Mire hacia atrás y al parecer estaba solo en el baño.

"como se lo digo, como se lo digo" repetí en voz alta "Bokuto-san. Usted me gusta como más que un amigo por favor salga conmigo… no me gusta cómo suena" me tome otros minutos. No quería saber que parecía hablándole a mi reflejo del espejo. "Bokuto kotaro, por favor sal conmigo… ese lo único que hará es asustarlo" suspire. Último intento "Bokuto- san usted es una persona maravillosa y lo estimo mucho. Hace tiempo que he querido decirle estas palabras pero no sabía cómo. Usted me gusta mucho y tal vez desde el día en que lo conocí pero no era consciente de estos sentimientos, pero ahora estoy muy seguro de lo que siento. Por favor salga conmigo"

\- Quédate con esa es la que más me gusta de todas – esa voz la reconocí de inmediato, se me heló la sangre y levante la vista del lavabo. Por el reflejo del espejo pude ver a Bokuto apoyado en la puerta de uno de los compartimientos del baño. Me miraba y sonreía.

\- B-Bokuto-san – me gire y me apoye contra el lavabo, miraba fijamente a Bokuto. No podía elegir mejor momento para tartamudear estúpidamente – ¿Qué tanto ha escuchado?

\- Desde el comienzo, pero en mi defensa tú llegaste después de mí. Deberías revisar mejor antes de practicar algo tan importante en voz alta.

\- ¿no debería estar en clases?

\- Llegue tarde y no me dejaron entrar. Volviendo al tema – fue un buen intento para desviar la atención - ¿es cierto todo lo que dijiste?

\- Lo es – sentía la boca seca y casi podía escuchar mis pulsaciones. Bokuto se acercaba a paso lento y se plantó frente a mi muy cerca, me miraba fijamente y con mucha atención.

\- Akaashi, sería un honor para mí salir contigo – puso sus manos en mi cintura, se pegó a mí y apoyo su frente en la mía manteniendo el contacto visual – ahora eres mi novio, Akaashi. Lo digo porque me estás viendo como si aún no lo creyeras – y era verdad tal vez mi mirada si reflejaba la incredulidad que estaba sintiendo

\- Lo siento Bokuto-san. Aún estoy meditando si esto está pasando de verdad – y es que aún no lo terminaba de creer. Tanto tiempo esperando y planificando para algo que tardo menos de cinco minutos en aclararse.

\- Haré que te des cuenta de que esto si es real

Y sin más palabras se acercó a mis labios y me beso. Nuestro primer beso oficial como pareja. Y ninguno de los dos estaba ebrio.

Sentía los labios de Bokuto, estos eran suaves y sabían a dulces. No es como si sus labios tuvieran sabor a azúcar, era la esencia que dejaba en los míos, algo delicado, con sentimientos, no una simple unión de labios sin significado. El beso duro poco pero Bokuto se mantuvo cerca para besarme numerosas veces, separarse y volver a juntar nuestros labios. Sentía una de sus manos acariciando mi espalda y la otra aun en mi cintura

Yo tenía mis dos manos en sus hombros, evitando que hiciera el mínimo intento de separarse. Sentí como Bokuto bajo sus dos manos a mi cintura y se apretaba cada vez más contra mí. Me arrinconaba contra el lavabo y eso no me desagrado en lo más mínimo.

Subí mis manos de sus hombros y las apoye en sus mejillas para dar inicio a un verdadero beso. Abrí mi boca en busca de aire, ahí cave mi tumba. Bokuto aprovecho la oportunidad y pude sentir una intromisión en mi boca. Su lengua jugaba con la mía y recorría toda mi cavidad, como si estuviese intentando memorizarla o como si fuese todo un nuevo mundo. Algo nuevo y desconocido. Yo lo único que podía hacer era soltar suspiros de vez en cuando y abrazarme más a él para no caerme. Sentía como todo mi cuerpo temblaba y ya no sabía si era por lo nervioso que me sentía al hacer este tipo de cosas o sólo era mi imaginación.

Sentía que estaba en mi propio paraíso y al mismo tiempo en el mismísimo infierno. Sentía placer al ser besado y tocado por Bokuto, como si fuese un mendigo en el desierto al cual por fin le dieran de probar el agua más fresca y el calor cada vez iba en aumento.

Soy un estúpido por haberme tardado tanto y aplazar esto. He perdido tanto tiempo hasta ahora que siento que debo recuperarlo cuanto antes.

Bokuto dio por terminado el beso y solo separo nuestros labios. Yo mantenía mis ojos cerrados e intentaba recobrar un ritmo de respiración normal. Sentía como Bokuto de vez en cuando volvía a darme besos cortos mientras el también recobraba su respiración.

Nos mantuvimos en silencio, era como si ya todo hubiese sido dicho por este acto.

Abrí mis ojos y vi con más atención de la necesaria el rostro de Bokuto. Sus ojos ámbar y dominantes clavados en mí, sometiéndome, haciéndome caer en su prisión de la cual yo no ponía resistencia. Más bien entraba en esa prisión con mucho gusto. Sus labios un poco enrojecidos por el beso que compartimos, me dejaba entrever una pequeña sonrisa que buscaba entregarme toda la confianza del mundo. Como si estuviese seguro de que lo nuestro saldría bien. De seguro así seria. Sus cejas gruesas y perfectamente delineadas un poco fruncidas. Su cabellos revuelto pero aun así en punta hacia arriba.

Podía pasarme horas completas detallando su rostro sin problemas.

Luego de la escena que montamos con Bokuto en el baño volví a clases. Ya que no había nadie por los pasillos, pues todos estaban en clases, Bokuto me fue a dejar a mi salón. Iba caminando delante mío y me llevaba de la mano, podía incluso escuchar como tarareaba una canción.

Al llegar cerca de mi salón me soltó la mano, me planto un pequeño beso en los labios y se despidió prometiendo venir a buscarme a mi salón a la hora del almuerzo. Yo asentí y entre a mi clase, pero continúe igual despistado. Cosa que no pasó desapercibida por la profesora, la cual se decidió darse por vencida.

Apenas había sonado el timbre que daba por finalizada la clase, y el comienzo del almuerzo, cuando ya veía la silueta de Bokuto parado en la puerta de mi salón esperándome. Como siempre él sonreía de la forma más fresca y relajada del mundo, lo cual yo amaba, ya que lograba relajarme a mí también.

Lleve mi almuerzo y lo seguí por los pasillos inundados de estudiantes. Todos hablaban y caminaban en diferentes direcciones, Bokuto caminaba delante de mí por lo que me despejaba un poco más el camino y evitaba numerosos golpes que iban directo a mí. Era como mi escudo.

Llegamos apenas a la azotea. Bokuto subió las escaleras corriendo y abrió la puerta rápidamente, yo apenas estaba subiendo el tercer peldaño cuando escuche a los chicos del equipo haciendo un escándalo.

\- ¡oficialmente estoy saliendo con Akaashi! – escuche su grito aun en la escalera, subí corriendo. ¿qué pasaba si habían más personas en la azotea? No me importaba si los chicos del equipo se enteraban pero no quería que alguien externo lo supiera. No aun por lo menos. Llegue a la puerta de la azotea y vi como todos felicitaban a Bokuto. No había nadie más en la azotea aparte del equipo, me acerque un poco y muchos llegaron también a felicitarme.

\- Sabía que esto terminaría así – se acercó Konoha a hablarme mientras veíamos como Bokuto se movía de un lado para el otro aceptando la buena suerte que le daban – ahora páguenme – y vi como muchos chicos del equipo le entregaban dinero a este.

\- Apostaron – bueno, si yo hubiese sido ellos también apostaría.

Nos sentamos todos y comenzamos a comer.

Bokuto llego y se sentó a mi lado. Me dio la mano que no estaba usando para comer y nos quedamos así por el resto del almuerzo. Tomaba mi mano fuertemente.

GRACIAS POR LEER.


	6. Chapter 6

ADVERTENCIA: CONTENIDO COQUETO.

Ya ha pasado un tiempo desde que comencé una relación con Bokuto, aproximadamente unas semanas, las rutinas han cambiado, pero no tanto, en sí, era lo mismo de siempre pero con más sentimientos de por medio.

Estábamos organizando ya las cosas para el festival. Nos dividimos en dos grupos, uno que se disfrazaría y participaría en las funciones y otro de las personas que harán la escenografía. Bokuto se iba a disfrazar pero no quiso revelarme de que exactamente, lo único que me dijo fue "será una sorpresa" me dio un pequeño beso y se fue a ver algunos detalles de su disfraz. Yo, por otro lado, era del grupo de la escenografía.

Nos costó mucho tiempo y trabajo armar una especie de laberinto dentro del gimnasio. Cubrir todo y hacer pasillos ficticios que quedaran firmes. Además, de tener que decorar por dentro y el exterior. Fue mucho trabajo y, por lo tanto, casi no había visto a Bokuto durante dos días. Si, estábamos haciendo todo esto del festival a última hora.

Cada vez que teníamos oportunidad de volver a casa juntos, como solíamos hacer, se presentaba algo. "hay que terminar que pintar esta parte", "tengo que terminar esta parte del disfraz", "falta mover esto" y mil cosas más. Al final pasábamos juntos en el gimnasio pero apenas nos mirábamos de tantas cosas que habían qué hacer.

En una oportunidad me encontraba mirando a Bokuto y este al percatarse me lanzo un beso en el aire. Me sonroje y casi exploto mentalmente. Tome toda mi fuerza y mantuve mi expresión neutral, como si no me hubiese afectado en nada, y continúe con mi trabajo. Escuche la risa de Bokuto, al parecer si había salido a flote alguna reacción en mi rostro.

Ya era el día de él tan dichoso festival cultural. Todo el mundo corría de un lado para el otro en pánico arreglando cosas y acarreando otras. Yo buscaba a Bokuto. Me tenía hace muchos días con una curiosidad que apenas me dejaba dormir. Intente adivinar preguntándole por el chat pero se negó rotundamente, ni siquiera me dio una pista.

Iba caminando por el pasillo pero pare en seco al escuchar su ruidosa risa. Me gire y ahí lo vi con su disfraz.

Quería morir.

Ahí estaba, riendo en la mitad del pasillo y yo en pleno pre infarto.

Su traje era uno de gala ajustado negro, tenía una capa con cuello levantado negra con rojo y unos colmillos. Era un maldito vampiro. No era difícil haberlo adivinado, pero, no me esperaba que se viera tan condenadamente bien.

Me miro desde el otro lado del pasillo. Primero se puso serio para luego pasar su lengua por sus colmillos y terminar con una sonrisa ladina.

Es todo.

Camine hacia él y cuando llegue a su lado tome su mano para llevarlo rápidamente a algún salón que estuviese vacío. Al encontrar uno lo tire dentro de este, entre y cerré detrás de mí. Me acerque antes de que el pudiera decir una palabra, lo empuje hasta que quedase contra la puerta y ahí lo bese. Se me apetecía devorarlo sin compasión en ese minuto.

Lo bese con desespero. Aparte de verse condenadamente atractivo, por no decir otra cosa, no nos besábamos ni tocábamos así hace mucho tiempo. Lo cual debe ser solo tres días pero se sintió como tres años. Supongo que al inicio de una relación es así.

Bokuto abrió su boca y fue mi turno para explorarla. Sus colmillos me molestaban un poco pero intente darle la menor importancia y continuar jugando con su lengua. Subí una de mis manos, primero acaricie su cabello para luego hacer un puño en mi mano y tirarlo un poco. Mi otra mano se dedicaba a explorar debajo de la camisa de Bokuto, tocar sus abdominales y pecho.

Sentía como Bokuto suspiraba y llevaba sus manos a mi cintura acercándome más a él. Entonces lo sentí. Algo duro que salía del pantalón de él y se clavaba en mí estómago. No paramos de besarnos, incluso, sentía como Bokuto comenzaba a tener el control del beso. No me desagradaba sentirlo así, pero, si no nos deteníamos pronto, no sabía en qué terminaríamos. Más bien si lo sabía pero no estaba seguro de que fuera el lugar y momento más indicado.

Sin cortar el profundo beso comenzó a girarme. Quedando yo ahora contra la puerta y el presionándome contra esta. Comenzó a levantar mi camisa y tocar mi estómago, su otra mano se encontraba tocando mi espalda, bajando lentamente. Me tense un poco al sentir como esa mano bajaba hasta mi trasero y se quedaba ahí. No me importaba en realidad que me tocara así, pero estaba logrando que reaccionara.

Mordí el labio de Bokuto y este término nuestro beso, se lamio e iba a continuarlo.

\- Sabes que debemos parar – dije entre jadeos. El oxígeno me estaba faltando.

\- No me dejes así – ya podía sentir su erección, sin embargo, aun así baje la vista para ver como sobresalía de su pantalón. Me reí.

Bokuto beso mi mentón y comenzó a bajar lentamente hasta mi cuello, subir hasta mi oído y luego bajar de nuevo a mi cuello para terminar en mi clavícula. Me sentía de vuelta en el paraíso y no podía ni siquiera abrir los ojos. Hasta que sentí un dolor desde mi cuello. Solté un gemido y abrí mis ojos. Bokuto se había tomado en serio su papel y me había mordido.

Íbamos caminando por el pasillo. Sentía como Bokuto iba detrás mío apenado. Yo caminaba rápidamente, desprendiendo mi aura de enojo, la cual, no me molestaba en ocultar. Bokuto se había atrevido a morderme. Si hubiésemos estado en otro lugar tal vez, solo tal vez, no me hubiese molestado, pero estábamos en la escuela. La marca de colmillos que dejo en mi cuello era fácilmente visible.

Al parecer a Bokuto no le gustó mucho el que le explicara la razón por la cual no podía hacer eso. Sería muy obvio que estábamos en una relación si él hace de vampiro y yo casualmente aparezco con estas marcas en mi cuello. Bokuto insistió en que no deberíamos ocultar la relación que manteníamos pero a mí me desagrada que todo el mundo se entere. No creo que sea algo necesario.

Llevábamos apenas unas semanas y creo que esta es la primera discusión, aunque ninguno alzo la voz ni nada por el estilo, sin embargo, no nos hablamos más.

Llegamos al gimnasio, Bokuto de inmediato tomo su puesto dentro y comenzó con las funciones. Yo no tenía nada más que hacer ahí así que fui a un pequeño patio lleno de pasto que esta tras la escuela. Allí me senté bajo la sombra de un árbol. Comencé a leer un libro. Había ayudado en la preparación de ingredientes para los creps de mi clase. Netamente había venido por Bokuto y habíamos terminado en una pequeña "discusión" y yo con un dolor algo incómodo en el cuello.

No paso mucho tiempo para que empezase a bostezar y me dejara deslizar por el sueño, pensé que habían pasado cinco minutos pero al despertar ya era bastante tarde. Revise mi celular, tenía muchas llamadas perdidas y mensajes de Bokuto, de inmediato lo llame.

\- ¡Akaashi! ¿Dónde estás? – apenas podía escucharlo bien, había mucho ruido de risas detrás de él.

\- Estoy en el patio trasero de la escuela, ¿tu dónde estás? – dije ahogando un bostezo

\- Estoy viendo el resto de los puestos. Estoy con Kuroo y Kenma. Deberías venir.

\- Voy.

Corte de inmediato. Esta con Kuroo. Admito que siempre he sentido un poco de celos por la relación entre Bokuto y Kuroo, muchas veces me pregunte si había algo más ahí que solo una amistad y hasta el día de hoy no se me hace difícil el imaginar algo más.

Llegue y los encontré de inmediato, los dos, con esos respectivos peinados, nunca pasarían desapercibidos en ningún lado. Kuroo tenía una mano pasada por los hombros de Bokuto, lo abrasaba y los dos reían. De nuevo sentía celos y me repetía constantemente "deja de tocarlo, deja de tocarlo", en mi mente, claro.

Llegue a su lado y los salude. Kuroo continuaba tocando a Bokuto y lo continúo haciendo durante todo el recorrido por los puestos. El parecía más su pareja que yo.

\- Akaashi-kun, ¿Qué te sucede? Te ves molesto – obviamente no pasaría desapercibido todo mi drama interno para Kenma.

\- Te diste cuenta

\- Habría que ser tonto como esos dos para no hacerlo. Casi puedes lanzar rayos de los ojos.

\- No me sucede nada serio.

Kenma dejo el tema y yo se lo agradecí.

Creía que iba a explotar. Esos dos reían y corrían de un lado para el otro, siempre habían sido así pero ahora que Bokuto está conmigo en una relación siento que él no debería hacer esas cosas. O por lo menos voltear a mirarme de vez en cuando. Pero nada. Es como si ahora toda su atención la tuviese Kuroo con sus estupideces y yo pasase al maldito olvido.

Estábamos parados al lado de un puesto de artesanías. Ya habíamos recorrido todos los puestos, gracias al cielo.

Kuroo volvió a pasar su brazo por los hombros de Bokuto. No lo soporte más.

\- ¿Kuroo-san podría dejar de tocar a Bokuto? – ambos se giraron a mirarme sorprendidos. Que mierda había hecho. Pero sentía que estaba dejando salir todo lo que tenía dentro en ese minuto y no pensaba parar ahora ni empezar a disculparme.

\- ¿Por qué Akaashi? No es como si Bokuto tuviese novia – soltó una risa y Bokuto fingió una. Kenma se había quedado expectante – ¡hablando de eso! Hay una chica en nuestra escuela que quiere conocerte Bokuto, ella es muy linda – podía ver como mi sentido común se paraba de su oficina en mi cerebro y se iba dejando un cartel que indicaba "vuelvo en cinco minutos"

\- Lo lamento, pero Bokuto-san ya está con alguien.

\- ¿sí? – se giró a ver a Bokuto. este me miraba sorprendido - ¿Quién es Bokuto? ¿es linda? ¿la conozco? – me acerque más a Kuroo y Bokuto.

\- Soy yo. Así que, por favor – tome el brazo de Kuroo y lo aleje de Bokuto – agradecería sacara las manos de encima.

\- Podía ver la sorpresa de todos. Se mantuvo el silencio por un tiempo, nadie se atrevía a decir la más mínima palabra.

Hasta que empezó el escándalo que esperaba.

\- ¡Akaashi! – podía ver como las lágrimas se asomaban en sus inmensos ojos. Supongo que le hacía feliz que hubiese dicho a alguien de nuestra relación.

\- ¿Qué clase de amigo eres? ¿Cómo no me cuentas cosas tan importantes como estas? ¿sabías que con esto gano unas cuantas apuestas?

\- Akaashi no quería que se lo dijese a nadie.

\- Entonces – Kuroo se giró a mirarme sonriendo – ahora, ¿cuándo otras personas me pregunten si están en una relación, debo cambiar mi frase de "esos dos estúpidos se gustan pero aún no hacen nada por ello" a "son la pareja más amorosa que he visto"? - ahora su sonrisa era burlona - ¡ya se! También debería dar una advertencia "no se acerquen a Bokuto. cuenta la leyenda que el chico que siempre lo acompaña te sacara los ojos, se alimenta del alma de los gatos y no tiene piedad alguna"

\- Puede decir lo que quiera Kuroo-san. Mientras quede en claro que Bokuto-san no está disponible.

Sentía mi cara caliente y podía ver a Bokuto mostrándome una inmensa sonrisa mientras me abrazaba y refregaba su mejilla contra la mía.

Ya se había hecho de noche y oficialmente habían terminado las condenadas actividades del festival cultural. Yo solo quería llegar a mi casa y pegarme cabezazos contra la pared por haber hecho toda una escena con Kuroo.

Luego de nuestra conversación con Kuroo, y mi escena, Bokuto me había dado la mano y no se había alejado más de mi lado. Atrajimos la atención de muchas personas, y no era para menos, pero ya me traía sin cuidado. Después de sentir que me quitaban de alguna forma a Bokuto ya no tenía la más mínima intención de mantener en secreto lo nuestro. Pero tampoco iba a ir por los pasillos gritándolo. Como a Bokuto le gustaría hacer.

Nuestra primera discusión había terminado bien.

Ya íbamos caminando por las calles desiertas. Vi a Bokuto a mi lado. Sonreía y mecía nuestras manos mientras caminaba. Era como un niño. Aun usaba su traje de vampiro, lo cual aún me hacía recordar lo sucedido con la mordida, levante mi otra mano y la lleve al lugar herido. Sentía como las marcas en mi piel sobresalían, presione un poco y pude sentir un dolor punzante, solté un pequeño quejido e hice una mueca sin pensarlo, todo esto no pasó desapercibido para mi compañero.

\- ¿te duele? – Bokuto me miraba, ahora no tenía esa sonrisa radiante, más bien era preocupación lo que mantenía en su rostro.

\- Estoy bien. Solo pensaba en como ocultar esto de mis padres.

\- En el minuto en que lo hice no pensé en eso.

\- No sé en que estabas pensando cuando lo hiciste – solté un suspiro.

\- Pensaba en que quería que todos supieran que he logrado que seas mío – ¡oye! No vayas y sueltes eso como si nada. suspire

\- ¿Por qué no te has sacado el traje aun?

\- Me gusta cómo se me ve – dijo Bokuto mirándose y extendiendo la capa con sus manos – además, sé que a ti también te gusta – tomo una esquina de la capa y se tapó la mitad inferior su rostro mientras hacia sus cejas subir y bajar de forma sugerente, típica pose de un vampiro pero su tono de voz me dio a entender que quería repetir lo sucedido en ese salón.

\- Sí. Es lindo el traje – dije despreocupadamente. Me gusta molestarlo. Note como Bokuto iba a comenzar a hacer un berrinche – creo que quedo en claro lo que pienso sobre cómo se te ve ese traje en el salón.

Ahí estaba de nuevo esa sonrisa resplandeciente.

GRACIAS POR LEER.


	7. Chapter 6 parte 2

Desde lo que paso en el salón Akaashi está muy extraño. Entiendo que se haya sentido algo incómodo, después de todo, lo había mordido en el cuello y sin su permiso. No me arrepiento. Se sintió genial y de alguna forma, estaba marcando territorio. Desde ese minuto el me explico un millón de cosas que en verdad no entiendo del todo., sobre lo que dirán al verlo con la mordedura y que le desagrada que todos sepan de que ya estamos en una relación.

La verdad es que no me gusto para nada el que él quiera mantenerlo en secreto, pero, por otra parte es sumamente emocionante, como si fuese algo prohibido o estuviésemos dentro de una película.

Fui a hacer las funciones en el gimnasio. La gente gritaba, reía y corría por todos lados. Yo lo disfrutaba pero aún estaba algo ansioso por Akaashi, después de todo, pude percibir sentimientos malignos que provenían de él luego de haberlo mordido.

Entonces casi vi cómo se prendía una ampolleta en mi mente.

¿y si de verdad estos colmillos son reales? Yo mordí a Akaashi. ¿y si se transforma en un vampiro real?, ¿y si los vampiros si existen? Tal vez por eso él estaba expulsando esa aura maligna.

Las funciones terminaron y me dirigía rápidamente a buscar a Akaashi. Antes de que beba la sangre de alguien. Pero, a lo lejos vi un peinado demasiado cool que conocía bastante bien, era Kuroo. Estaba al lado de Kenma, yo corrí hacia ellos.

\- ¡Bro! – me acerque rápidamente a Kuroo – quiero hacerte una pregunta científica muy importante – a Kuroo se le da muy bien esto de las ciencias. De seguro el sabrá este tema de los vampiros.

\- ¿tú quieres hacerme una pregunta científica? – usaba su tono de incredulidad. Yo asentí rápidamente a su pregunta – bien.

\- Hace poco mordí a Akaashi con mis colmillos de vampiro y ahora actúa muy extraño, ¿crees que se transforme?

\- Bokuto. no digas estupideces, claro que los vampiros no existen, además, esos colmillos que tienes son de plástico – me los quito de la boca y los flexiono con sus manos - ¿ves?

\- ¡Claro! – qué alivio, la verdad es que no sabría cómo estar con un Akaashi vampiro. Obviamente le daría de mi sangre pero de seguro él se volvería malo.

\- Además, ¿Por qué lo mordiste? – por su cara supe que ya estaba sospechando algo. Pero como es Kuroo, de seguro que ya tiene la seguridad.

\- Hace poco comencé a salir con Akaashi – murmure. El sonrió y vi cómo se emocionaba. Luego me abrazo y me felicito – pero no le digas a nadie, él no quiere que nadie sepa por ahora – Akaashi me va a matar.

\- Fingiré demencia. Sabes que se me da excelente.

\- Gracias, bro.

Mientras todo esto pasaba, Kenma nos ignoraba como solo él sabe hacerlo.

Decidimos recorrer los diferentes puestos de la feria, yo más que nada buscaba a Akasshi, lo había llamado un millón de veces a su celular pero no había contestado. ¿Estará tan enojado conmigo? Sentí como la tristeza me embargaba y no pude evitar soltar un "Akaaaaaaashi" mientras miraba hacia el techo.

\- Ay no. es un ataque emo, hay que pararlo antes de que empeore – escuche que decía Kuroo.

\- Akaashi sabrá que hacer, busquémoslo – dijo bastante bajo Kenma

\- Bokuto no te pongas así, de seguro Akaashi estará dormido o algo por el estilo, sabes que él te contestaría, intenta de nuevo -

\- ¡Sí! Después de todo soy genial – claro que Akaashi me contestaría.

\- No lo suficiente como para quedar entre los tres mejores...

\- ¡No quiero escuchar eso! – dije mientras Kuroo comenzaba a reír y Akaashi por fin contestaba el teléfono.

Sentí que toda mi energía volvía al escuchar la voz de Akaashi, él dijo que vendría a reunirse de inmediato con nosotros y al cortar el teléfono lo primero que hice fue arrastrar a Kuro casi corriendo al lugar donde nos reuniríamos con él.

Cuando ya estábamos los cuatro reunidos me dedique a correr por todos los lugares con Kuroo. Él es mi mejor amigo y entiende hasta mis chistes más ridículos.

Cuando terminamos de recorrer los puestos sentí como Kuroo pasaba su brazo por mis hombros. Siempre solemos hacer ese tipo de cosas.

\- ¿Kuroo-san podría dejar de tocar a Bokuto? – me quede como hielo

\- ¿Por qué Akaashi? No es como si Bokuto tuviese novia – Kuroo imbécil ¿Qué mierda estas haciendo? – ¡hablando de eso! Hay una chica en nuestra escuela que quiere conocerte Bokuto, ella es muy linda

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo? – le susurre a Kuroo – sabes que estoy con Akaahi.

\- Confía en mi – dude pero decidí solo guardar silencio, agradecí que Akaashi no se percatara de lo que susurrábamos.

\- Lo lamento, pero Bokuto-san ya está con alguien.

\- ¿sí? –ay no. no entiendo que está pasando - ¿Quién es Bokuto? ¿es linda? ¿la conozco? – Akaashi estaba serio y se acercó a mí y Kuroo.

\- Soy yo. Así que, por favor – tomo el brazo de Kuroo y lo alejo de mi – agradecería sacara las manos de encima.

¿Qué?, ¿Qué acaba de pasar?, ¿De verdad es Akaashi? ¿Acaba de decir que somos novios?, ¿Escuche bien?, ¿Me desmaye en alguna función y estoy soñando?

\- ¡Akaashi! – termino por gritar y siento que en cualquier minuto me lanzare a llorar.

\- ¿Qué clase de amigo eres? ¿Cómo no me cuentas cosas tan importantes como estas? ¿sabías que con esto gano unas cuantas apuestas? – Kuroo ese día fue nominado a los Oscars en la categoría de: "Oscar al mejor actor"

\- Akaashi no quería que se lo dijese a nadie – dije rápidamente. Estaba tan nervioso como antes de un partido y tan feliz como cuando termino por ganar uno.

\- Entonces – Kuroo se giró a mirar a Akaashi – ahora, ¿cuándo otras personas me pregunten si están en una relación, debo cambiar mi frase de "esos dos estúpidos se gustan pero aún no hacen nada por ello" a "son la pareja más amorosa que he visto"? - ahora su sonrisa era burlona - ¡ya se! También debería dar una advertencia "no se acerquen a Bokuto. cuenta la leyenda que el chico que siempre lo acompaña te sacara los ojos, se alimenta del alma de los gatos y no tiene piedad alguna"

\- Puede decir lo que quiera Kuroo-san. Mientras quede en claro que Bokuto-san no está disponible.

En este minuto siento que de verdad puedo volar. Quiero besar, abrazar y pedirle a Akaashi que me de unos pases pero decido contenerme.

GRACIAS POR LEER.


	8. Chapter 7 Kuroken

Kenma iba caminando a mi lado. Me sentía algo incómodo, pues, luego de habernos separado de bokuto y akaashi, no había dicho palabra alguna. El suele ser callado pero en este minuto ni siquiera ha sacado su PSP para jugar mientras vamos de camino a casa. Se siente como la calma antes de la tormenta.

Llegamos a nuestras respectivas casas. Somos vecinos pero su casa esta antes que la mía, así que, me paro frente a la de él y espero para despedirme. Él se ve como si quisiese decirme algo.

\- Kuroo, entremos mejor. Tengo algo que hablar contigo. – mierda, mierda, mierda. Es la peor frase que te puede decir kenma. Estoy nervioso y siento que está saliendo un rio por las palmas de mis manos.

\- ¿no están tus padres? – le pregunto mientras entramos a su casa. Si no están sus padres entonces aquí correrá sangre, específicamente la mía.

\- Están de viaje por este fin de semana. – estoy muerto.

Una vez dentro de su casa de inmediato kenma se sentó en un banco que estaba en la cocina y recargo sus brazos sobre el mesón. Yo comencé a preparar algo para comer. Estaba desesperado por calmar lo que sea que kenma este sintiendo. Tal vez este enojado o triste. Es raro que él me invite a su casa, además, aun no me ha dicho nada sobre lo que quería hablar conmigo, eso me dejaba en suspenso y apenas podía cocinar bien. Sentía su mirada clavada en mi espalda.

Deje que el platillo se cocinara, solo quedaba esperar a que estuviese listo. Tome mi valor, suspire y me voltee para enfrentarlo.

\- ¿de que querías hablar? – me miro directo a los ojos y se levantó de su asiento, se paró enfrente mío y me miro directo a los ojos.

\- Kuroo, yo estoy de acuerdo con Akaashi. No deberías estar siempre sobre Bokuto-san. Harás que Bokuto tenga problemas.

\- Eso ya lo sé y no lo volveré a hacer. Pero ¿Por qué me estás diciendo esto? Nunca has mostrado interés en las relaciones de otras personas. – vi claramente como Kenma se tensó y desvió la mirada. Estoy empezando a entender y, ahora que esta rojo, lo entiendo todo mejor.

\- S-solo no quiero que le hagas daño a Akaashi-san. Él es observador, inteligente y sabe cómo ocultar sus emociones, pero cuando se trata de Bokuto es todo lo contrario. Sabía que él estaba celoso hace tiempo.

Me acerque más a Kenma y vi como este empezaba a retroceder a medida que me acercaba.

\- Y tú ¿estas celoso Kenma? – este se tensó más y frunció el ceño.

\- No lo estoy

\- Si lo estas

\- No lo estoy

Silencio. Analicé sus expresiones y sentía como él también me analizaba a mí.

\- Si lo estas

\- No lo estoy

\- ¿te gustaría que tuviésemos la misma relación que tienen Akaashi y Bokuto?

Otro silencio. Kenma baja la mirada y siento que no debí haberle dicho eso. Pero entonces un pequeño y casi inaudible sonido me saca de mis pensamientos.

\- ¿Qué? – no es que fuese molestoso es solo que no había escuchado que me había dicho

\- Haz lo que quieras – dijo Kenma, en su lenguaje eso es un sí y levanto la vista. Estaba un poco sonrojado me miro como si quisiera descifrar que estaba pensando y luego bajo la vista. Claro que no había descifrado lo que pensaba, pues, en ese minuto, mi mente estaba en blanco. Había dicho esto solo para provocarlo pero este se lo tomo en serio. No es que no me guste Kenma, es solo que esperaba que mi declaración y todo lo que conlleva se diese de otra forma, una más romántica. Algo más planeado – pero, no quiero que te manosees con Bokuto. pueden ser todo lo amigos que quieran, incluso, a Bokuto-san también lo considero mi amigo. Pero no me gusta que se abrasen todo el tiempo, eso es un privilegio que solo yo quiero tener.

Ay Kenma. El privilegio seria mío si solo tú me abrazaras.

Él está frente mío y al terminar de hablar se pone más rojo. Yo no digo nada y al parecer eso a él lo pone más nervioso. Bajo la vista y sus manos aprietan la tela de su ropa, incluso, puedo ver que estas tiemblan un poco. Kenma suele tener un pensamiento frio todo el tiempo pero en realidad a mí nunca me lo ha aplicado.

Es como de esos gatos que se muestran fríos ante todos pero son una ternura ante sus amos.

\- Entonces se mi novio, Kenma – no sonó como una pregunta. Más bien como una afirmación.

Este solo asintió y no pude resistirme más.

Lo bese. Y fue algo tan suave, la forma en que él se movía. Tan delicado. Pareciese que si usaba mucha fuerza o hacia algo brusco se quebraría en mil pedazos frente a mí. Sus labios se movían lentamente como si quisiera recordar la forma de los míos.

No lo resistí más. Me acerque más a él y lo pegue a mi cuerpo, baje mis manos hasta sus muslos y lo eleve para sentarlo en el mesón de la cocina. Continúe besándolo pero ahora yo estaba tomando el control. Lo hacía rápido y con desespero. Hasta que escuche como Kenma soltaba un jadeo. Sinceramente eso me incendio, pero no lo forzaría a hacer algo que no quiere. No cuando estábamos pasando por un primer beso. Deje de besarlo, tenía una mano en cada muslo de Kenma. Lo mire y recargue mi cabeza en su hombro, sentí como el empezaba a acariciar mi cabello. Los dos retomábamos el aliento y lo único que pensaba en ese minuto era "que raro. Huele a como si algo se quemase" de inmediato me separe de Kenma y corrí a apagar la cocina.

Kenma me miraba con el ceño fruncido. No sabía si era porque había estropeado una olla de su madre o porque me había separado de él.

\- Ve tu que le dirás a mi madre por su olla nueva – era por la olla.

\- ¿Qué? Si le digo a mi suegra que queme su olla por estar besando a su hijo en la cocina me odiara.

\- No es mi problema Kuroo – Kenma se levantó del mesón y comenzó a caminar hacia su cuarto.

Me quede mirando la olla y comenzando a planificar que podría hacer. Decidí subir al cuarto de Kenma y continuar donde lo dejamos.

GRACIAS POR LEER.


	9. Chapter 8

ACLARACION: EL PERSONAJE DE ALINE ES INVENTADO POR MI.

Era la típica mañana que me gustaba a mí. Esas mañanas que amaba. Mañanas frías y claras. Perfectas para dormir cómodamente en mi cama hasta que sonara el despertador para ir a la escuela, pero en vez de sonar el despertador sonó mi celular anunciando un nuevo mensaje.

Gruñí y me moví entre las sabanas. Comencé a mover mi mano en busca de mi celular, pues, aún tenía los ojos cerrados, pero como ya estaba despierto al menos leería el mensaje y seguiría durmiendo de inmediato.

Era un mensaje de Bokuto. Suspire, ¿acaso nunca duerme?

"Akaaaaashi. ¡Me llego hace poco un mensaje de Kuroo! Me conto que ahora él y Kenma son novios." Sonreí.

Sabía que Kenma sentía algo por Kuroo. No era difícil darse cuenta, pues, entre ellos siempre hubo una relación con mucha confianza, además, ellos se complementan de una forma singular, una forma que solo ellos entienden y hace que funcione.

Kuroo le había contado a Bokuto sobre lo que sentía por Kenma, y Bokuto me contó a mí. El enigma era si este le correspondía pero, luego de prestar especial atención en ellos en nuestras salidas de grupo y partidos de práctica. Me di cuenta de que efectivamente habían posibilidades de que Kenma si correspondiese. Conocía esas miradas y ese actuar. Similar al que llevábamos Bokuto y yo antes de comenzar a ser novios. Uno consiente de lo que siente y el otro aun cegado, pero solo hace falta una acción, un hecho, una palabra. Para que haga despertar al otro y al parecer Kenma ya despertó.

Le conteste rápidamente a Bokuto expresando felicidad por las noticias y le pedí que durmiese más. No era difícil llegar a la conclusión de que por esto solía dormir en clases. Aún faltaban tres horas para la escuela.

Apague el celular, lo deje al lado de mi almohada y me gire para seguir durmiendo.

Y así fue como por primera vez en el año me quede dormido y llegue tarde a clases. Ya estaba en ese estado en que sabes que llegaras tarde así que no logras nada con correr con todo lo que tienes. Pase lo que pase ya llegaste tarde.

Camine a paso lento dentro de la escuela y espere fuera del salón de clase. La profesora era muy estricta con las llegadas tardes, asique no me dejaron entrar.

Estaba toda la escuela bastante silenciosa.

\- ¡Akaashi! – me gire de inmediato y vi a Bokuto. corría escandalosamente por el pasillo hacia mí, incluso, escuche como algunos profesores lo hacían callar desde sus aulas.

\- Bokuto-san, baje la voz.

\- Lo lamento – llego a mi lado. Me miraba algo sorprendido – ¿Por qué estas afuera y no en tu clase?

\- Llegue tarde. Supongo que tú también

\- Así es – inflo el pecho y se cruzó de brazos. Bokuto estaba orgulloso de haber llegado tarde – es raro que tu llegues tarde.

\- Luego de los mensajes de la mañana volví a dormir y ni siquiera escuche el despertador ¿dormiste más Bokuto-san? – Bokuto desvió la mirada y se tensó.

\- Claro, por eso llegue tarde – mentira. De seguro llego tarde por estar viendo algo en la televisión o haciendo un trabajo pendiente.

Sonó el timbre de la escuela y los pasillos comenzaron a llenarse. Pero, algo particular llamo mi atención. Había un escándalo por los salones de las personas de primer año, me gire a ver pero no vi nada que llamase la atención. Todos rodeaban a una chica sin razón aparente, se notaba por su sonrisa que no la estaban hostigando. Así que voltee a ver a Bokuto. Este me miraba fijo, ya no se veía tan feliz como siempre.

\- ¿Qué sucede? – sus cambios de ánimo tan repentinos no me sorprenden pero sentía que esta vez no era como las otras.

\- Recordé que debo terminar una tarea – se giró y salió corriendo – ¡te vendré a buscar al almuerzo!

No alcance a contestarle.

Entre a mi salón y me encontré con otro escándalo. No entendía que era lo que tanto sucedía. No era que todos estuviesen como locos de un lado para el otro. Más bien era como si estuviese viendo en vivo como se expandía un gran rumor.

Las clases de la mañana continuaron su curso y me apresure a conseguirme con algunos conocidos los apuntes de la clase que me había perdido. No era la gran cosa pero los exámenes se acercaban y sería una molestia conseguirse los apuntes de una fecha ya pasada.

Llego el almuerzo, y antes de levantar la vista, Bokuto ya estaba parado a mi lado. Entraba a mi salón como si fuese el suyo. Ya todos lo conocían y a nadie le molestaba, incluso, muchos se sorprendían de lo rápido que llegaba a buscarme y me llevaba a la azotea donde solíamos comer con el equipo.

Éramos de los primeros en llegar, como siempre. Solíamos esperar que se llenara un poco para comenzar a comer y no falto mucho tiempo para que llegase el resto del equipo. Bokuto, que estaba sentado a mi lado y me daba la mano, comenzó a gritar.

\- ¡bienvenidos al cuartel general de los búhos! – ahora estaba riendo. Todos lo miramos y continuamos escuchando – aquí trazaremos nuestros planes para luchar contra las fuerzas del mal – ahí fue cuando la mayoría comenzó a reír

\- Bokuto-san viste alguna serie para niños antes de venir a la escuela en la mañana ¿cierto?

\- ¡Akaashi!

\- El amor vuelve estúpidos a algunos – comento Konoha intentando molestar a Bokuto – aunque, claro Bokuto desde antes ya era estúpido.

Bokuto iba a comenzar a reclamar sobre su comentario pero se frenó y pareció meditarlo. Luego, sonrió victorioso.

\- Konoha, es una pena que sientas tanta envidia porque yo encontré el amor y tú no – se lanzó a reír fuertemente – no te preocupes ya llegara a ti – puso una mano sobre el hombro de este.

Entonces se desato una guerra entre estos dos amigos mientras algunos reían y otros intentaban parar la pelea. Yo decidí quedarme donde estaba y solo mirar.

Cuando los ánimos se calmaron comenzaron a comentar sobre el rumor que se esparcía como enfermedad por toda la escuela.

\- Al parecer una chica linda ha llegado a primer año

\- Pero estamos terminando el semestre

\- Me dijeron que era de Norteamérica.

\- Es muy linda

\- No parece de nuestra de edad

\- ¿crees que quiera ser nuestra manager?

\- Es tu compañera ¿no? Deberías preguntarle

La conversación seguía. Yo me limitaba a solo escuchar y concentrarme en mi comida.

Ahora comprendía el escándalo. Lo que no comprendía era el repentino silencio de Bokuto.

Había pasado aproximadamente una semana desde que se habían propuesto invitar a la nueva chica de primero para que sea nuestra manager. Y lo lograron.

Llegue al gimnasio y la vi allí. No era para nada tímida, incluso ya hablaba animadamente con las otras manager. Se veía completamente cómoda. En parte eso me alegra, sería más problemático si fuese del tipo tímida que se asusta por todo.

Vi como Bokuto llego y cuando la vio bajo de inmediato la mirada, se veía bastante incomodo ante la presencia de la nueva chica. Me sorprende que reaccionase así, por lo general bokuto es algo vergonzoso con las chicas pero nunca como para actuar de esa forma.

"Tal vez le gusta" aleje ese pensamiento de inmediato. Era algo imposible. Mire de nuevo a esa chica y la encontré mirándome, su mirada era intensa y sus ojos eran de color celeste. Aparte de inmediato la mirada y fui en busca de Bokuto. Me gire y lo vi. Él había visto lo sucedido y se veía algo triste.

Me acerque de inmediato a aclararle lo sucedido antes de que se haga una idea estúpida.

\- Bokuto-san ¿le gusta la chica nueva? – bueno fui directo al grano y, aunque estábamos casi solos en un rincón hablando, seguíamos en el gimnasio. No debí haber dicho eso.

\- ¿¡que!? ¡me gustas tú Akaashi! – no era necesario gritarlo. Llamamos la atención de todos los presentes. Incluido el grupo de las manager.

\- Entiendo. Iré a cambiarme – comencé a caminar para ir a cambiarme de ropa.

\- Y a ti – pare en seco, Bokuto me tiraba de una manga - ¿te gusta? – Bokuto extrañamente estaba susurrando.

\- Claro que no.

Bokuto me soltó la manga y comenzó a ser el mismo de siempre. Saltando de un lado para el otro, gritando y sonriendo.

Me cambie de ropa rápidamente y volví al gimnasio. Nos presentaron a la nueva manager, se llamaba Aline y había llegado hace poco al país. Cuando se presentó me sorprendí de lo suave que sonaba su voz, por su aspecto se veía más como una chica rebelde. Era un poco más baja que yo y tenía el cabello negro y largo. Evite mirarla mucho ya que. Debido a la conversación con Bokuto, al parecer este creía que ella me interesaba. No puedo quejarme ya que yo hace solo unos días le hice toda una escena con su mejor amigo.

Los días transcurrieron con normalidad. Apenas me había acercado a Aline, solo lo hacía cuando era necesario. Bokuto en cambia hablaba más con ella. Sin embargo en cuanto entraba a su campo de vista iba a mi lado. En parte eso me divertía.

Hasta que llego el fatídico día.

GRACIAS POR LEER.


	10. Chapter 9

Nos quedaba la última semana para las vacaciones, estábamos en la hora de entrenamiento. Me motivaba el pensar que al terminar esta semana y ordenar el gimnasio seria libre por dos semanas. Bokuto había hecho numerosos planes para esas dos semanas, de antemano le dije que no pensaba practicar a diario con él. El me contesto que entonces entrenaríamos día por medio, y ahí fue cuando me di por vencido y acepte lanzando un suspiro.

Estaba guardando los balones y demás cosas junto con Aline. Ella estaba callada y yo también, pocas personas se habían quedado a ordenar.

\- Akaashi-senpai, ¿usted me odia? – levante de la vista de inmediato. Ella estaba parada detrás de mí, y detrás de ella estaba la puerta de salida.

\- Claro que no – comenzó a acercarse y yo retrocedía, la habitación estaba oscura y solo entraba un poco de la luz del gimnasio. Mierda. Se a lo que ella quiere llegar y yo debo evitarlo.

\- Entonces ¿Por qué se aleja? – es rápida. Antes de darme cuenta ya estaba a un solo paso de mí.

\- No veo la necesidad de estar más cerca – estoy sonando más serio que de costumbre y cortante pero al parecer a ella no le importa.

\- Pero yo si quiero estar más cerca. Akaashi-senpai, usted me gusta – demonios. No te declares de esta forma por favor.

Y ahí paso lo que menos quería que pasase. Ella mostrando sus dotes de rapidez se lanzó y me beso. De inmediato la tome de los hombros y la aleje lo que más pude. Ella me miraba fijamente y con satisfacción, de seguro sentía que era todo un logro. Le dedique una mirada severa.

\- ¿akaashi? – no. No ahora por favor. La voz de Bokuto me llego desde la puerta, pero lo peor es que no era su voz normal. Esta sonaba herida, confundía y algo quebrada. Algo en mi interior se movió de inmediato.

Levante la vista y ahí estaba el. Sus ojos estaban abiertos a más no poder y notaba como estos brillaban con intensidad. Todo su rostro era una mueca de dolor. Era como ver un pequeño animal herido. Podía ver como su cuerpo temblaba un poco y lentamente retrocedía. Pasaba sus ojos de mí hacia Aline repetidas veces. Me di cuenta de que aun la tenía tomada de los hombros, la solté y me aparte.

\- Bokuto-san no es lo que – él se fue corriendo. Maldije de muchas formas en mi mente. Pase por el lado de Aline y me dirigía hacia la salida pero esta comenzó a hablar. Pare en seco.

\- Así que, era verdad que estabas con Bokuto-senpai – guarde silencio – pero aun así no me daré por vencida – me gire y me acerque yo esta vez a ella, tenía una mirada retadora y casi podía verme reflejado en sus ojos.

\- Lo lamento, Aline-san pero mi novio es Bokuto-san. Debo rechazarte – no espere a que me contestara, me gire y me aleje a paso rápido, debía encontrar a Bokuto sin importar que.

Desde que sucedió este incidente con Aline que siento un constante dolor molesto en el pecho, algo profundo que cada vez se hace más y más fuerte. El rostro de Bokuto completamente herido por la escena se repetía numerosas veces en mi cabeza. Pregunte a cada persona que aún quedaba del club sobre el paradero de Bokuto pero nadie sabía nada. Solo que había recogido sus cosas y corrido hacia la salida.

Me disculpe con los presentes y fui a buscar mis cosas, Bokuto no pudo haber ido a ningún lugar que no conozca. Me cambie rápidamente y salí en su búsqueda.

Busque en cada rincón de la escuela y no había ni rastro de Bokuto. Eso era malo, pues, mientras más solo pase en ese estado, mas crecerá una película mental de lo que acaba de suceder. Además, no quiero volver a verlo de esa forma. Estaba acostumbrado a sus ataques emo pero eso no era un drama cualquier como los que hace en la cancha. Estos eran sus sentimientos de verdad. Dañe sus sentimientos seriamente, nunca lo había visto así, por lo tanto, no tengo idea de cómo ira a reaccionar o que ira a hacer.

Comencé a buscar por la ciudad. Lugares que el frecuentara, algún café o puesto de comida, pero no lo encontré. Ya se estaba haciendo de noche y comencé a desesperarme. Las calles cada vez estaban más vacías. Lo llame un sinnúmero de veces, pero su celular estaba apagado.

Corrí hasta su casa. Nunca antes había estado allí, solo había pasado por afuera, ni siquiera conocía a los padres de Bokuto. Me acerque y toque el timbre de todas formas. Su casa estaba pintada de blanco con detalles en madera. Su jardín estaba bien cuidado y lleno de flores de diferentes tipos. Si no estuviese teniendo un dolor tan grande en el pecho como si me arrancasen algo de allí, me hubiese detenido a mirar esas flores mejor. Estaba jadeando del esfuerzo que era correr por toda la ciudad.

Nadie salió de la casa de Bokuto. Suspire y comencé a llamarlo de nuevo, no me contesto. Baje mi brazo aun con mi celular en la mano y camine hacia mi casa, cada vez hacia más frio pero el cielo estaba despejado. Era increíble que la naturaleza estuviese esa noche tan hermosa pero aun así yo estuviese sintiendo tanta culpa por dentro que no podía apreciarla como se debe. No quiero ni imaginar cómo debe estar Bokuto siendo que él era del tipo que me contestaba las llamadas antes de que terminara de sonar el primer timbre.

Mi celular comenzó a vibrar. Mire la pantalla rápidamente para encontrarme con que era una llamada de mi madre preocupada. Le invente una excusa y me apresure en llegar a casa.

Luego de la cena, y de haber actuado frente a mi familia como si nada pasase, subí a mi cuarto y me recosté sobre mi cama. Tenía la luz apagada y así quería dejarla. Me preguntaba una y otra vez sobre el paradero de Bokuto. tal vez este con Kenma y Kuroo. Es el único lugar que se me ocurre. Intente llamar a Kenma pero este ni ahora ni nunca ha contestado ninguna llamada a menos que sea de Kuroo.

Luego paso por mi cabeza llamar a Kuroo. No sabía si sería una buena elección. Decidí que sería mejor solo mandarle un mensaje para saber si Bokuto estaba con él y si este se encontraba bien. Y así lo hice.

Kuroo me contesto de inmediato. "Bokuto está hecho un desastre en mi habitación, Kenma intenta calmarlo sin resultados. Será mejor que le des un poco de tiempo para que se calme y luego hablar con él. Sea lo que sea que le hiciste fue algo que le dolió, jamás lo había visto así"

Me alivie un poco al saber que Bokuto estaba con esos dos. Pero sentí como si una avalancha pasara sobre mí al volver a leer la frase "sea lo que sea que le hiciste fue algo que le dolió, jamás lo había visto así" leí de nuevo la frase. He hecho algo horrible. Debí haber parada a Aline pero aun así actué muy lento. Entonces vi sorprendido como unas gotas caían sobre la pantalla de mi celular.

El transcurso de lo que quedaba de la semana fue algo horrible. Bokuto no contesto ninguno de mis mensajes ni llamadas. No me paso a buscar en la mañana para caminar juntos hacia la escuela, como solíamos hacer. En cada receso entre materias salía a buscarlo a su salón pero este no estaba o pedía a algún compañero que lo cubriera diciendo que no estaba simplemente.

En la hora de almuerzo lo vi por fin en la azotea junto con el resto del equipo. Y la imagen que tuve suya hizo que se me formase un nudo en la garganta y el estómago. Bokuto estaba serio, se notaba bastante triste. Sus ojos estaban enrojecidos y evitaba mirarme a los ojos. Él nunca me evitaba la mirada, no de esta forma.

Me senté, junto con mi almuerzo, donde siempre solía hacerlo, pero Bokuto no lo hizo. Se sentó lejos de mí casi en la otra punta del grupo, comió rápido y se fue. No dijo ni siquiera una palabra. El resto del equipo hablaba como siempre intentando hacer como si no supiesen nada y no incomodarnos más de los que ya estábamos, pero a metros de distancia notaba que ellos habían notado hace mucho que había pasaba algo entre nosotros.

Sin embargo, ninguno pregunto nada.

Yo ni siquiera abrí mi almuerzo. No podía comer con ese nudo. Me levante, me disculpe y me fui rápidamente en busca de Bokuto. Me costó encontrarlo, había incluso entrado a su salón para buscarlo y al ver que efectivamente no estaba continúe buscándolo.

Estaba por terminar la hora de almuerzo y por fin lo había encontrado. Estaba acostado en el pasto bajo unos árboles que están tras la escuela. Miraba el cielo. Me acerque, el noto que era yo sin embargo no hizo nada. Me senté a su lado y comencé a pensar en que palabras usar a continuación.

\- Bokuto-san – comenzó a sonar el timbre que daba por terminado el almuerzo. Que oportuno. Bokuto se puso en pie, continuaba sin mirarme a la cara.

\- Lo siento akaashi – no te disculpes tú. Soy yo el que tiene que dar explicaciones y pedir perdón de rodillas.

Él se fue caminando y yo me quede allí en el pasto. Me acosté en este, ya poco me importaba el llegar tarde a la próxima clase o siquiera el asistir. Lo más seguro es que me quedara allí en el pasto lamentándome y quejándome constantemente sobre un error que fue netamente mío. Por estúpido.

Me quede dormido allí. Me despertó el sonido de la campana qua anunciaba el fin de las clases de ese día. Me levante y fui por mis cosas para dirigirme al gimnasio.

Bokuto simplemente me ignoraba. Durante el entrenamiento jugo tan bien como lo hacía normalmente pero no me dirigió ni la palabra ni la mirada. Decidí dejar de insistirle por lo menos durante el entrenamiento. Pero, al terminar con solo llamar a Bokuto este solo se alejó y se fue.

\- Déjale su espacio – me dijo Konoha que había sido testigo de toda esa escena. Curiosamente Konoha siempre es la persona que me aconseja y ayuda.

\- Supongo que eso tendré que hacer

\- Es primera vez que lo veo así

\- Una faceta completamente nueva que todos desconocíamos.

\- Ahora sabemos cómo es la faceta "corazón roto de Bokuto" – me sentí mal ante esas palabras pero no podía reclamar nada, porque, efectivamente eso había sido lo que hice.

Aline era otra testigo de lo que había pasado pero actuaba perfectamente como si nada. Como si no tuviese idea de que había sucedido. Como si ella no fuese la causante de todo. No la culpo completamente, también fue en gran parte mía. Pero aun así me irrita un poco el solo verla.

Deje de insistir. Creo que ese fue otro error, uno tras otro. Debí haber continuado siguiéndolo, continuar tras él hasta que me escuchase, porque ahora pareciésemos que fuésemos nada. Pasamos de ser todo el uno para el otro, a tratarnos como desconocidos, como si no existiese el uno para el otro. Pero solo se veía así desde afuera porque con solo ver nuestras miradas se entendía que era todo lo contrario lo que sentíamos.

Termino la semana y empezaron las vacaciones.

Intente nuevamente llamarlo los primeros días de vacaciones. Nada funcionaba, fui incontables veces a llamar a su casa pero nunca abrían la puerta. Como si esta estuviese abandonada.

GRACIAS POR LEER.


	11. Chapter 10

Espere una semana más. Todo seguía igual, así que decidí hablar con kuroo. De seguro mi sola voz al saludarlo le dio a entender que es lo que quería. Fui a su casa.

La casa de kuroo era bastante grande y acogedora. Al entrar un gran cambio de temperatura me golpeo de inmediato. Salude y me presente a su madre, charlamos un poco y entonces kuroo me hizo subir las escaleras. Su cuarto estaba un poco desordenado pero nada muy extremo, no me sorprendió ver a kenma acostado en su cama jugando. Lo salude y me senté en el piso.

\- Así que bokuto no ha hablado contigo desde el día en que llego casi muerto a mi casa – kuroo cerró la puerta de su cuarto y se paró con los brazos cruzados frente a mí.

\- Si – kuroo se sentó a mi lado.

\- Bueno. En realidad no se mucho que es lo que sucedió. Bokuto lloraba y no se le entendía nada además dejo todo lleno de sus mocos. Ni siquiera kenma lo pudo calmar. Pero repetía una y otra vez algo sobre ti y un nombre de chica. No le he vuelto a preguntar porque no quiero volver a verlo así – la cara de kuroo demostraba que esa experiencia había sido un total trauma – no era como sus dramas acostumbrados.

\- Lo sé. Es mi culpa, es un malentendido, pero él no contesta ninguna de mis llamadas ni mensajes – kuroo se quedó unos minutos meditándolo, luego saco su celular de su bolsillo y me lo tendió – llámalo desde el mío, de seguro te contestara. Aunque puede que yo tenga problemas al conspirar contigo en su contra.

\- No creo que los tengas – tome el celular y comencé a marcar el tan conocido número de bokuto. mientras kenma y kuroo se levantaban y comenzaban a irse del cuarto.

Acerque el teléfono a mi oído y comencé a escuchar atentamente. Los pitidos se me hacían eternos y bokuto no contestaba. A cada segundo que pasaba mi respiración dejaba de ser normal y mi pulso se aceleraba, suplicaba en mi mente una y otra vez que por favor bokuto levantara el teléfono. Hasta que escuche como la llamada era contestada, de inmediato di un brinco y sentí como tense cada musculo de mi cuerpo.

\- Por favor, por favor no cortes – silencio desde el otro lado de la línea – por favor. solo quiero explicarte – continuaba sentado en el suelo, cerré mis ojos y apreté mi mano libre en un puño mientras la otra sostenía con fuerza el celular. Kuroo me sonrió y se fue cerrando la puerta tras él.

\- Akaashi – no. Su voz suena más grave de lo normal y rasposa. Quería ir de inmediato a donde se encontrase y arreglar todo esto. Estuve un poco más de una semana sin él y fue algo horrible, ya casi ni recordaba cómo eran mis rutinas antes de conocer siquiera a bokuto – necesito verte y explicarte lo que sucedió, bokuto-san

\- Akaashi, sabes que si hablo en persona contigo no podré resistirme – no entendí mucho a que se refería - ¿quieres que vaya a tu casa?

\- Ire yo a la tuya bokuto-san.

\- Bien – hubo un silencio que para mí fue mortal. Sentía como si bokuto fuese a terminar lo nuestro y me entraron unas ganas de comenzar a correr. Comencé a levantarme y caminar hacia la salida – nos vemos – corte la llamada y baje corriendo las escaleras. Encontré de inmediato a kuroo en la cocina.

\- Iré a la casa de bokuto a aclarar todo – le tendí su celular de vuelta. Este asintió – gracias – me despedí rápidamente y comencé a caminar hacia la puerta.

\- Akaashi – me gire. Ya estaba con una mano en la manija de la puerta – suerte.

\- Gracias kuroo-san.

Corrí por la ciudad y me apresure a tomar el tren que me dejaría más cercano a la casa de bokuto. Como era de esperarse este estaba lleno, apenas podía respirar y lo único que pensaba era como hablaría con bokuto. Y entonces comencé a pensar como estaría él. No lo había visto, bueno, no hace tanto tiempo, pero lo sentí como tal.

Llegue por fin a mi parada, luego de haber pedido permiso y perdón numerosas veces logre bajar y continuar corriendo por las escaleras y las calles hasta que llegue a la casa de bokuto. Me tome un momento para normalizar mi respiración. La casa de bokuto se veía igual que la última vez que estuve ahí de pie llamando por este, en mi interior se instaló de forma lenta un miedo a que este no saliera cuando tocase el timbre. Como la última vez, aunque en aquella ocasión este no estaba en casa. Sin embargo, continúe con ese miedo.

Me acerque y toque el timbre aguantando la respiración. Apenas había dejado de sonar cuando la puerta se abrió mostrándome a bokuto. Este se encontraba igual a como lo recordaba, solo que ya no tenía la sonrisa que tanto me gustaba de él. Sus ojos demostraban su tristeza y estaban algo apagados, alrededor de estos se notaba enrojecido. Sabía que la razón de eso podían ser dos opciones, una era que este haya dormido menos de lo que ya duerme y la segunda es que haya estado llorando. Ninguna de las dos opciones me tranquilizo pero una era más desagradable que la otra.

De nuevo ese dolor en el pecho.

\- Bokuto-san – este se abrió más la puerta, dándome a entender que quería que pasase. El que no me dijese nada solo me hacía pensar lo peor.

\- Vamos a hablar en mi cuarto – comenzó a subir las escaleras que estaban frente a la puerta. La casa estaba bastante oscura. Yo lo seguí en silencio y me dirigió hasta su cuarto. El cual estaba extrañamente ordenado. Notaba que predominaba el color azul en todo. Nos sentamos uno frente al otro en el piso. No espere mucho para comenzar a hablar. Quería aclarar todo cuanto antes.

\- Ese día – note como bokuto bajo la mirada pero aun así continuaría hablando. Sabía que este me escuchaba – estaba ordenando algunas cosas con Aline en ese cuarto. Sin embargo, ella comenzó a acercarse – me lamí los labios. Los sentía demasiado secos – y entonces me beso – bokuto apretó sus puños – la aparte de inmediato, y entonces intente detenerte. Bokuto-san le explique a Aline que estaba en una relación con usted y le deje en claro que no sentía interés por ella. No significo nada para mí.

\- Los besos no significan nada para ti – fue una afirmación. Bokuto aún tenía la mirada baja y su voz sonaba quebrada.

\- Si cualquier persona me besara, lo cual evito a toda costa, significaría nada para mi – bokuto bajo más la mirada – pero, bokuto-san, usted no es cualquier persona – levanto rápidamente la mirada y la clavo en mí. Por fin esos ojos recobraban un poco de brillo pero volvieron a opacarse en un segundo – perdóneme bokuto-san. Entendería que quisiera terminar esta relación por todo esto – el dolor en mi pecho se expandió – pero, debo decirle, que yo por ningún motivo quiero que esto termine y mucho menos de esta forma.

\- Akaashi, yo por nada el mundo querría acabar esto. Es solo – bokuto miraba ahora un punto por la ventana. Casi podía ver como lagrimas se asomaban en sus ojos pero se resistían en caer – es solo que te vi allí mirándola y pensé "ella es linda. Se verían genial juntos" y entonces comencé a pensar más. Y no podía sacar de mi cabeza el hecho de que de seguro serias más feliz con alguien como ella. Alguien que no te de tantos problemas.

\- Bokuto-san, ¡eres un idiota! - bokuto me miro rápidamente. Sus ojos se abrieron y todo su rostro era una gran expresión de sorpresa – bokuto-san, jamás me fijaría en una persona como Aline, es más, ni siquiera sé qué tipo de persona es, pero ya tengo una idea y no tengo ganas de averiguar más de ella. Además, ¿debo recordarte que fui yo el que se te declaro bokuto-san? si pensara que eres una verdadera molestia no lo habría hecho.

Ahora sus ojos retomaron todo su brillo. Me regalaba una hermosa sonrisa y me quede como estúpido contemplándolo. Konoha tena razón, el amor te vuelve estúpido. Pero no me molestaría serlo por la persona que tengo enfrente mío. Aunque esta persona se encuentre con su labio inferior tembloroso y haciendo extrañas muecas para evitar llorar, sin resultados. Suspire, pero esta vez de alivio.

Comencé a cercarme a bokuto, este me miro detenidamente y abrió sus brazos invitándome a que continuase acercándome y lo abrasase, reí para luego ceder. Me senté entre sus piernas y me abrace a su torso, el me devolvió el abrazo pasando sus brazos por mi cuerpo y envolviéndome contra él. Me invadió un sentimiento de relajación, anhelo y alivio. Suspire y llene mis pulmones del olor de bokuto. Extrañaba este aroma después de estar este tiempo sin él. Antes de darme cuenta estaba llorando. No porque estuviese triste, más bien ni siquiera yo sabía que me pasaba. Bokuto se dio cuenta y comenzó a llorar junto conmigo. Éramos un desastre.

Vi un mueble junto a la cama de este y tome una caja de pañuelos que descansaba sobre este. Le tendí uno a bokuto y saque uno para mí. Luego de arreglarnos un poco con los pañuelos, limpiando las lágrimas y bokuto sonándose. Nos reímos por esta extraña situación y volví a dejarme envolver por él. Ahí apoyado en su pecho escuchaba sus latidos. Sonaban tan tranquilos.

Ya ni siquiera sabía cuánto tiempo llevábamos así. Bokuto acariciaba mi cabello, me relajaba pero también sentía que en cualquier minuto caería dormido. Estaba tan cómodo.

\- Me llamaste desde el celular de kuroo

\- Si – levante la vista aun apoyado en su pecho, tenía una pequeña sonrisa – no me contestabas

\- Estaba algo alterado aun, sabía que si escuchaba tu voz comenzaría a llorar más fuerte – soltó una pequeña risa que no duro mucho pero sentía como un eco de esta en mi mente – me sorprendió que me llamases desde el número de kuroo, pensé que lo odiabas

\- No lo odio. Incluso, lo considero mi amigo. Lo que no me gusta es que te toque tanto.

\- Me gusta cuando te pones celoso

Fruncí el ceño y volví a bajar la vista, comencé a acariciar la espalda ancha de bokuto, podía sentir sus músculos a través de su camiseta.

\- A todo esto. ¿y tu familia?

\- Salieron todos – levante la vista de nuevo. Fijándome con atención en el rostro de bokuto que transformo su sonrisa a una lasciva – ¿quieres que me ponga mi disfraz de vampiro?

\- A diferencia de usted yo no tengo esos gustos, bokuto-san

\- ¡akaashi! Prometiste no volver a mencionar lo de esa revista – su expresión era entre sorpresa, vergüenza y desgracia. Todo junto.

\- Prometí no contarle a nadie. Nunca prometí el no volverlo a mencionar

Bokuto comenzó a acercar su rostro. Yo levante el mío y nos besamos. Sus labios acariciaban los míos de forma lenta, comencé a levantarme mientras bokuto estiraba sus piernas debajo de mí, termine sentado en su regazo besándolo. Acariciaba su cabello y no tenía la más mínima intención de cortar el beso. No en un tiempo próximo. Bokuto abrió sus labios y entonces adentre mi lengua. Recorrí toda su cavidad bucal con desespero, lo único que podía pensar era en que quería más. Más de esos labios. Más de bokuto. Escuchaba los quejidos graves de bokuto y lo único que hacia eso era motivarme a que continuase. Hasta que mis pulmones me jugaron una mala pasada y tuve que terminar ese beso. Ambos con las respiraciones agitadas.

\- Prométeme que nunca lo volverás a mencionar – me perdí unos minutos. Estaba un poco ido por ese beso – sobre la revista – sonreí maliciosamente.

\- No puedo prometerle eso.

\- Akaashi – comenzó a decir mi nombre alargando la última letra.

Comencé a darle pequeños besos hasta que este se olvidara del tema. Y funciono.

Me sonrió de forma radiante y me abrazo escondiendo su cabeza en mi cuello.

GRACIAS POR LEER.


	12. Chapter 11

Pasamos lo que restaba de las vacaciones yendo de un lado para el otro. Bokuto había hecho una lista de numerosas cosas que quería hacer y, como estuvimos un tiempo separados, ahora esta se encontraba muy apretada. Cada día teníamos algo que hacer, un lugar que visitar o simplemente entrenar. Solo nos restaba dos días para estar de vuelta en la escuela. No quería que llegara ese día.

Íbamos caminando de vuelta a casa luego de una salida a entrenar y terminar tomando unos helados por ahí. Cuando algo así como una visión vino a mi cabeza y me recordó algo de verdad importante, la tarea de Bokuto.

\- Bokuto-san.

\- ¿Qué pasa, Akaashi? – estaba radiante pero no dejaría que eso me desviara del tema.

\- ¿ya hiciste tu tarea? Solo quedan dos días para volver a la escuela – note como la cara de Bokuto se ensombreció. Estaba claro que ni siquiera recordaba si tenía alguna tarea.

\- Claro que la hice.

\- Bokuto-san. Una relación fuerte y duradera se basa en confianza. Sin la más mínima mentira – me gusta a veces, siempre, molestarlo y sabía que si le decía algo como eso me diría la verdad de inmediato.

\- ¡de acuerdo! ¡de acuerdo! – exclamo cerrando los ojos y poniendo su cara de resistencia – cuando jugamos verdad o penitencia con el equipo mentí al decir que jamás había tenido un sueño pervertido contigo – ahora se veía algo desesperado – pero en mi defensa, leí en internet que es muy normal.

\- No sé qué es peor. Que lo hayas investigado en internet o que de verdad tengas ese tipo de sueños – suspire para molestarlo más – en realidad me refería a tu tarea.

En si me había hecho sentir nervioso y avergonzado el saber que tenía esos sueños pero de inmediato fue sustituido por la curiosidad y la constante pregunta "¿en sus sueños hasta dónde llegábamos? ¿Lo hacíamos todo? ¿Quién a quién?" de inmediato me reprendí por pensar eso y lo elimine pero estas preguntas solo mudaron a un rincón de mi mente. Un rincón oscuro que en cualquier minuto saldría a luz atacándome de nuevo.

\- Ah… no la he hecho – admitió bajando la vista.

\- Será mejor que comiences a hacerla. No nos volveremos a ver hasta el lunes para que alcances. Estas en tercer año así que debes de estar lleno de trabajos – continuábamos caminando pero luego de decir eso deje de escuchar los pasos de Bokuto. me gire a verlo y este estaba como estatua paralizado en medio de la calle mirándome como si acabase de decir alguna locura.

\- No puedes pedirme eso.

\- Son solo dos días – cada vez se mostraba más sorprendido ante mi petición.

Hizo un berrinche e intento convencerme de variadas formas, seducirme, comprarme comida o poniendo su expresión de animal abandonado. Aun así no caí.

\- Está bien. Pero el lunes a primera hora te pasare a buscar a tu casa antes del entrenamiento de la mañana.

\- Bien – Bokuto duerme muy poco así que mejor me preparo para el lunes. Se de antemano que este estará fuera de mi casa esperándome apenas amanezca.

Comenzó a atardecer. La luz del sol junto con las nubes formaba un hermoso espectáculo de colores en el cielo. Tonos anaranjados y rojizos se combinaban con las nubes, me quede unos minutos admirando el espectáculo. Bokuto se paró a mi lado y empezó a fijarse más en el cielo, intentando descubrir que era lo que tanto me tenía entretenido.

\- Es hermoso – dijo manteniendo su vista clavada en el cielo.

\- Lo es – le respondí.

Llegamos frente a mi casa y bokuto se tomó su tiempo en despedirse con la excusa de que no nos veríamos en dos largos días. Yo me deje querer. A veces al hacer estas cosas fuera de mi casa me ponía algo nervioso. Mis padres aun no sabían nada sobre Bokuto y que se enteraran al ver a su hijo con otro chico fuera de su casa besándose no sería una buena forma. Tampoco dejaría una buena impresión.

Bokuto se fue corriendo y gritándome "tal vez logre hacerlo todo en una noche". Él era capaz de no dormir con tal de terminar todo rápido y lograr que mañana nos viésemos de igual forma.

Como era de esperarse, tenía tantas cosas acumuladas que efectivamente no lo vi en esos dos días. Aun así hablábamos por mensajes, los cuales en su mayoría contenían quejas de lo cruel que era al evitar que nos viéramos.

Había llegado el día lunes. De vuelta a la rutina. Faltaba aproximadamente una hora para que diera comienzo el entrenamiento matutino y ya tenía mi celular repleto de mensajes de Bokuto, que iban desde preguntas del tipo como había amanecido a que había desayunado esa mañana. Sabía que esto pasaría así que cuando me mandó un mensaje diciendo que ya estaba fuera de mi casa salí de inmediato a su encuentro.

En cuando aparecí en su campo de visión pude ver como este se apresuraba a llegar a mi lado. Casi podía ver sus ojos brillando y una enorme sonrisa. Me sentía como un ciervo en medio de la carretera y él era el auto que me encandilaba. Puede que no sea la comparación más linda. Pero era como me sentía en ese minuto, solo que no tenía miedo como el ciervo. Más bien me emocionaba que Bokuto llegase a mi lado. Me contagiaba sus buenos ánimos.

Llego a mi lado, se paró y mire en todas las direcciones. Se detuvo especialmente a ver en dirección hacia mi casa, luego me beso. un beso cómplice y corto. Pero que demostraba mucho y me hacía sentir, también, mucho.

Me tomo la mano para comenzar a guiarme hacia la escuela, como si no conociese el camino ya, aunque, admito que me gusta que haga eso. Me gusta que tome mi mano fuertemente y me guie hacia algún lugar. Me hace sentir seguro, o más bien, me hace sentir reconfortado, cómodo.

Llegamos a la escuela y no había ni siquiera un alma en esta. Había neblina en el ambiente, lo que hacía que este se viese muy lúgubre. Bokuto es un miedoso, lo sabía desde hace mucho, al ver cómo estaba la escuela esa mañana hizo que este sacara todo lo gallina que lleva dentro. bokuto ahora se dejaba guiar por mí, yendo yo delante. Para molestarlo comencé a caminar lento. Decidí que sería bueno pasar por el patio que está lleno de árboles, es como si fuese un bosque, para ir al gimnasio.

\- Akaashi ¿no sería mejor ir por el otro camino? – molestar a Bokuto es definitivamente mi pasatiempo, mi diversión y casi como un deporte para mí.

\- Pero se hace más corto el camino por aquí – fingí demencia ante la situación y me gire a mirarlo.

\- La neblina no me deja ver nada – notaba a este cada vez más nervioso – además, estamos pasando cerca del bosque.

\- Técnicamente no es un bosque Bokuto-san – es mi deporte. Continúe caminando y Bokuto me seguía de cerca.

\- ¡lo sé! Pero lo parece. En este tipo de escenas en las películas siempre muere uno de los protagonistas o alguien queda sin una parte del cuerpo.

\- Bokuto-san, solo son películas.

\- ¡lo sé! Pero aun así… - escuchamos unos ruidos desde unos arbustos. Bokuto me soltó la mano. Esperaba que este saliera corriendo y chillando como niña, pero fue todo lo contrario. Este temblaba un poco por el miedo pero se puso frente mío, como si buscase protegerme de lo que sea que este saliendo de allí. Definitivamente Bokuto tiene instintos de animal.

Ambos estábamos expectantes. Yo aún estaba sorprendido por el actuar de Bokuto. Siendo que este es un miedoso, el que actúe de esta forma protectora, aunque sus piernas tiemblen como gelatina, me hizo gracia.

Continuaba habiendo movimiento en los arbustos. Hasta que salió una persona de allí, la neblina no nos dejaba distinguir quien era pero podía asegurar que esta persona se estaba acercando a nosotros. Bokuto cada vez se ponía más tenso y se inclinaba hacia adelante, era como si se preparase para pelear en cualquier minuto. Hasta que distinguimos a esa persona.

Aline. Bokuto se relajó al ver que no era alguna criatura extraña o algún tipo con cuchillas en las manos, quemaduras por doquier y un extraño gusto por los infantes. Yo por el contrario me tense al verla hubiese preferido al tipo con las cuchillas. Ella había provocado un gran problema con Bokuto donde ambos, bueno, lo pasamos bastante mal.

Ella reacciono de inmediato y se sorprendió.

\- ¿Qué hacen tan temprano aquí? – al menos no se me está acercando para lanzárseme encima como la vez pasada

\- Vamos a entrenar – le contesto Bokuto animado. Yo preferí guardar silencio y apenas mantener contacto visual con ella – ¿tú que haces tan temprano aquí, Aline?

\- Esta parte de la escuela está llena de gatos. Suelo venir por las mañanas a dejarles algo de comida – contesto como si nada. no sabía si creerle pero no es como si tuviese mucha relevancia. Hasta que escuche un maullido agudo. Baje mi vista y vi como salían de los arbustos unos gatos. Eran tres, todos de colores cafés y blancos – bueno aquí vinieron a saludar tres. Aunque hay muchos más al fondo. Son muy tímidos – contesto mientras se agachaba para acariciar a uno.

Bokuto se acercó y empezó a acariciar a otro. Este siempre se había llevado bien con los animales. Desde que lo conozco. Yo no me acerque, pero en cambio un pequeño gato blanco lo hizo, comenzó a refregase contra mi pierna, pidiendo por atención. Me agache y lo acaricie un rato.

\- Bokuto-san, es mejor que vayamos a preparar el gimnasio. Se nos hará tarde – Bokuto que sonreía y miraba concentrado al gato, levanto la vista asintiendo. Se paró de inmediato y comenzó a caminar hacia mí.

\- Nos vemos, Aline – Bokuto actuaba como si ella no hubiese hecho nada. o simplemente la perdonaba.

\- Bokuto-sempai – lo llamo Aline. Bokuto se giró a mirarla

\- ¿Qué pasa Aline? – esta tomo aire para comenzar a hablar.

\- Los siento, Bokuto-sempai. Le cause muchos problemas – se giró a mirarme a mí y luego volvió la mirada a Bokuto – ahora entiendo mejor que esta batalla la tenía perdida incluso antes de que comenzara – ella sonreía pero sus ojos no, veía algo de decepción en su mirada. Bokuto ni siquiera lo noto.

\- Lo lamento mi querida kohai – puso una mano en el hombro de esta en señal de apoyo – después de todo soy genial. Pero no te preocupes, ya encontraras a un lindo setter para ti ahí afuera – Bokuto sonreía y lanzaba carcajadas fuertes. De seguro lo animaba más el hecho de que ella lo llamase sempai.

\- Claro, Bokuto-sempai. Lo estaré buscando – Aline volteo y se despidió con la mano para comenzar a irse, pero antes se giro de nuevo a mirarnos, sus ojos celestes brillaban divertidos – Bokuto-sempai, déjeme advertirle que a la mínima oportunidad que vea o descuido. Volveré a atacar – genial ahora me siento como si fuese la presa entre dos aves. Un búho y, bueno, no sé qué tipo de ave podría ser Aline.

\- ¡estaré listo y alerta! – Bokuto comenzó a poner una extraña pose de ataque.

Luego de eso Aline se fue y nosotros continuamos nuestro camino hacia el gimnasio.

GRACIAS POR LEER.


	13. Chapter 12

ESTE CAPITULO ES MAS LARGO COMPARADO CON LOS QUE HE SUBIDO CON ANTERIORIDAD, NO SÉ SI ESO ES BUENO. ESPERO QUE SI.

Sabía que este momento llegaría. Tarde o temprano, aunque, yo hubiese preferido que tarde. Apenas había llegado a la escuela y ya había todo un alboroto, gente corriendo por todas partes y gritos. Me acerque a alguno de los chicos del equipo y pregunte en voz baja que estaba pasando, él me miro como si dudase de decirme pero termino por ceder y sentí un balde de agua fría sobre mí al escuchar "comenzaron los ensayos para la graduación de los de tercero". Mierda. Bokuto va a estar más cambiante y emocional de lo que ya es de por sí.

Comencé a subir las escaleras para ir a mi salón apenas iba en el segundo escalón cuando sentí como alguien me tacleo por la espalda. Sin darme la vuelta ya sabía quién era. Y sabía que así empezaría un largo día. Sentí como Bokuto me abrazaba y estrujaba contra él. Suspire y guarde silencio. Si así era ahora no quería ver como sería el día de la graduación.

\- ¡Akaashi! – Me gritaba entre sus sollozos – en unas semanas me graduare

\- Lo sé, Bokuto-san – no me iba a poner sentimental en medio de las escaleras

\- ¿Qué voy a hacer? – ahora hablaba un poco más calmado, me soltó del agarre permitiéndome darme la vuelta y mirarlo a la cara. Él estaba un escalón por debajo mío, lo cual, me permitía estar a su misma altura.

\- Por ahora solo ensaye la graduación y preocúpese de que salga perfecto – ay no. Puedo ver esos enormes ojos como están a punto de llorar.

Tengo que idear algo para que no rompa en llanto desesperado antes de tiempo, y en toda esa desesperación lo único que vino a mi mente fue darle un pequeño beso y continuar subiendo las escaleras apresuradamente. Pero antes le eché un vistazo, Bokuto estaba aún de pie en las escaleras, me miraba con una pequeña sonrisa pero sus ojos aún estaban a punto de soltar lágrimas.

Después de ese día habíamos decidido con Bokuto disfrutar hasta el último minuto que nos quedaba junto en la escuela. No habíamos hablado el tema era, más bien, un acuerdo en silencio en donde los dos lo sabíamos de sobra.

Pasábamos el día entrenando hasta muy tarde, volvíamos juntos a casa y a veces pasábamos a comer a algún local. Pero el fantasma de la graduación siempre nos estaba acompañando. Sabía que Bokuto no estaba para nada feliz y que se estaba preocupando más de lo que debía. Lo mejor sería conversar, sobre todo lo que está a punto de suceder, lo antes posible.

Bueno. En realidad no sabía que podría decirle a Bokuto para que este se sintiese mejor. Al final terminaba pensando como lo estarán haciendo Kuroo y Kenma. Bueno, ellos son completamente diferentes a nosotros. Pero de seguro que ya tienen todo aclarado y saben de sobra que harán luego de la graduación de Kuroo. Nosotros, por otro lado, ni siquiera hemos tocado el tema desde la escena en la escalera el primer día de los ensayos.

Será mejor que espere un momento oportuno para hablar con él. Debe estar inseguro sobre muchas cosas y el hecho de que yo no toque el tema solo hará que él se sienta más presionado o poco apoyado de mi parte.

Hasta que decidí que ya era el momento perfecto. En mi casa no había nadie, así que, no nos interrumpirían. Cuando íbamos por el camino de vuelta a casa lo invite a cenar, este se puso extremadamente nervioso de inmediato, de seguro porque pensaba que en mi casa estarían mis padres, los cuales él aún no conoce, deje que sufriera y se pusiera nervioso hasta que llegamos a mi casa.

Cuando llegamos y entramos, Bokuto era una bola de nervios. Miraba hacia todos los lugares posibles, casi podía decir que era como si sus instintos animales estuviesen aflorando. Yo por mientras me quitaba los zapatos en la entrada, Bokuto hacia lo mismo distraídamente.

\- Akaashi, ¿tus padres saben que estamos en una relación? - comenzó a susurrar.

\- No lo saben aún – el contestarle esto solo lo puso más nervioso.

\- ¿Les dirás que soy un amigo?

\- No habrá necesidad por ahora de preocuparnos por eso.

\- Acaso – se tomó una pausa - ¿ellos no están en casa?

\- No. – vi como Bokuto soltaba un montón de aire de sus pulmones y se relajaba.

Me dirigí a la cocina, Bokuto me seguía de cerca y examinaba todo a su paso. Ya que lo invite a cenar ahora debía cocinar algo rápido, pues, los dos estábamos muertos de hambre.

\- ¿Quieres ver televisión mientras cocino? – Bokuto continuaba mirando todo con suma atención.

\- Quiero verte cocinar

Bokuto se acomodó sobre un taburete en un rincón cercano de la cocina, apoyo sus manos en un mesón y miraba cada movimiento que hacia mientras cocinaba. Al principio estuvo muy callado, de seguro porque aún no estaba en confianza debido a que era un lugar nuevo para él.

Pero luego de un tiempo comenzó a hablar como siempre hace y entonces entendí que ya estaba por completo relajado. Me comentaba que él nunca había sido bueno para la cocina, solo una vez lo intento y no lo dejaron volver a hacerlo por ningún medio. Se acercó a mí, puso sus manos en mis caderas y me abrazo por la espalda, no rechace su contacto. Yo incline mi cabeza hacia atrás y lo bese de forma rápida para seguir cocinando. Bokuto apoyo su cabeza en mi hombro.

\- ¿quieres que me ponga mi disfraz de vampiro? – ya veo a dónde quiere llegar, sonreí un poco.

\- ¿Llevas ese disfraz a todas partes ahora? – use mi tono serio aunque estuviese causándome bastante gracia la situación.

\- Lo llevo siempre en mi bolso – beso mi cuello – decidí que si se presenta la oportunidad lo usare. He deseado causar la misma reacción de esa vez en ti – solté una carcajada.

\- Si tanto quieres ponértelo puedes hacerlo, Bokuto-san - desvié mis ojos de la comida hacia el rostro de Bokuto. Él tenía una sonrisa y sus ojos expectantes. Entonces supe que si hablaba en serio.

\- No lo hare si tú no te metes también en el personaje – esta situación cada minuto se ponía más cómica.

\- ¿acaso quieres que me disfrace de mujer y actué como una damisela en apuros?

\- Si tanto te desagrada podemos cambiar. Estoy seguro de que te verías muy bien de vampiro – cosas como estas hacen que quiera golpearlo.

\- Estoy seguro de que a ti también te quedaría el papel de damisela – solté otra pequeña carcajada. Bokuto me miraba con reproche.

\- Vamos a comer mejor – y comencé a servir los platos.

El transcurso de la cena fue bastante relajado. Los dos hablábamos de forma bastante normal. Como si nada sucediese, cuando terminamos de cenar, nos quedamos sentados y se nos acabó el tema de conversación, supe que era el momento.

\- Bokuto-san tengo algo importante que hablar contigo. – vi claramente una expresión de tristeza en su rostro. El sabia de lo que quería hablar con él pero no entiendo a qué le teme tanto.

\- Dime – el bajo su mirada a sus manos, estaba evitando mirarme

\- Es sobre lo que sucederá después de que se gradúe. – el levanto la vista de golpe. ¿Estará pensando que quiero terminar con él? Tome aire y continúe - ¿usted quiere que esta relación dure después de su graduación?

\- ¿Qué? – Claramente estaba sorprendido – claro que quiero – se inclinó sobre la mesa y me miraba de forma desesperada - ¿tu… no quieres? – ignore su pregunta.

\- Será difícil y nos veremos muchos menos – dije y me sobresalte al ver como Bokuto se ponía en pie aun al otro lado de la mesa.

\- Pero aun así es posible – ambos guardamos silencio por un minuto. Nos mirábamos esperando a que el otro dijese algo. Tome la palabra.

\- Yo si quiero que esto continúe después de su graduación – desde que llego a mi casa he visto como Bokuto se tensa y relaja numerosas veces. No me sorprendería que él no quisiese volver nunca más.

\- Akaashi, sé que será difícil pero me niego a terminar esto sin siquiera intentarlo – aunque no lo parezca, Bokuto si sabe que decir en momentos importante. Jamás tuve la intensión de terminar la relación, no por mi parte. Pero necesitaba saber que pensaba Bokuto sobre esto.

\- Yo también, aun así, pensé que sería necesario que lo habláramos – al fin volvió a sonreír.

Me levante de la mesa y lleve los platos a la cocina, ya los lavaría más tarde. Bokuto me seguía, así que, tome su mano y lo guie hacia el sillón. Aun teníamos tiempo hasta que mis padres llegasen. Nos sentamos en el sillón y vimos televisión. Casualmente estaban dando una serie la cual Bokuto veía con entusiasmo, deje el canal ahí, me acomode en su hombro y nos quedamos así.

Era bastante agradable estar así con él y la conversación con respecto a lo que haríamos luego de la graduación resulto mejor de lo que esperaba. Por un minuto si tuve miedo de que Bokuto me dijese que deseaba dar por terminada la relación en cuanto se graduase ya que compartiríamos menos tiempo con el otro y era mejor terminar de buena forma a que nos fuésemos en picada y terminásemos odiándonos, aunque, yo creo que eso pase lo que pase no sería nuestro caso. En ninguna realidad paralela me puedo imaginar odiando a Bokuto.

\- Akaashi – hice un ruido dando a entender que si estaba escuchándolo – ¿a qué hora llegan tus padres?

\- Alrededor de las nueve.

\- Akaashi – volví a hacer un ruido con la boca – ya son las nueve y treinta.

Y entonces mi cerebro exploto en mil pedazos porque al mismo tiempo escuche como sonaba la puerta de la casa y a mi madre llamándome. Me separe de Bokuto en el sillón. No había de otra, lo presentaría como solo un amigo por ahora. Mire a Bokuto a mi lado, este de nuevo estaba nervioso. Estamos perdidos.

Agradezco que haya sido solo mi madre la que llegase porque, si estuviese mi padre, él se daría cuenta de todo lo que sucedía con solo una mirada. Le presente a Bokuto a mi madre y ella estaba encantada, pues, era primera vez que llevaba a un "amigo" a casa, lo interrogo en menos de cinco minutos. Entonces yo decidí salvarlo con la excusa de que ya era muy tarde y estábamos cansados por la práctica, lo cual, en parte era verdad. Ella le dejo en claro que siempre sería bienvenido de nuevo y se despidió.

Lleve a Bokuto hacia afuera y por fin pudimos relajarnos de verdad. Otra cosa que había salido mejor de lo que me esperaba.

\- ¿Cómo lo hice? – me pregunto en voz baja cuando ya estábamos en la calle afuera de mi casa.

\- Tranquilo Bokuto-san, lo hizo excelente – vi como este suspiro y yo lo imite.

\- Akaashi, - fije mi mirada en Bokuto - ¿Cuándo me presentaras como tu novio? – debe ser una broma que me pida esto justo hoy. Ya ha sido un día con suficientes emociones – no digo que sea hoy – al parecer si se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba por mi cabeza.

\- Será pronto, no sé con exactitud cuándo pero lo será – no pude haber dicho algo más ambiguo - ¿Cuándo me presentaras a los tuyos?

\- Cuando quieras, mis padres todos los días me lo preguntan - ¡¿Qué?! ¿Acaso él le dijo a sus padres que estaba en una relación conmigo y no me dijo nada? mire a Bokuto esperando que se soltara a reír pero nunca paso. Era en serio. No sabía si estar nervioso o feliz.

\- Ellos ya lo saben

\- Lo siento pero no pude resistirme, les dije al segundo día de estar juntos. No te molestes – tendría que estar más loco de lo que ya siento que estoy para molestarme por algo así.

\- Iré a dejarte a tu casa, cuéntame en el camino que te dijeron – él asintió.

Le avise rápidamente a mi madre y salí de casa, Bokuto me esperaba afuera viendo con atención las flores del jardín.

\- ¿te gustan las flores Akaashi?

\- No especialmente, me gustan más los cactus – le señale una esquina del jardín donde tenía unos cuantos cactus de diferentes tamaños. Él se acercó a mirarlos con atención.

\- ¿y a ti Bokuto-san? – me miro un segundo y volvió a dirigir su mirada hacia los cactus.

\- Me gustan las dos cosas – dijo mientras comenzaba a caminar y dirigirse a su casa, yo lo seguía – aunque, creo que comenzare a preferir los cactus, me recuerdan a ti – espero que sea un cumplido.

\- Gracias, ¿supongo? – el soltó una risa – cuéntame cómo le dijiste a tus padres – él entendió de inmediato a que me refería.

Comencé a caminar en dirección a la casa de Bokuto, este me comenzó a seguir de inmediato y tomo mi mano, entrelazo nuestros dedos y las metió juntas al bolsillo de su chaqueta.

\- No es una historia larga – dijo mirando el cielo estrellado – ellos se dieron cuenta de que me gustabas, bueno, supongo que no es difícil darse cuenta si todos los días llegaba a casa hablando de lo genial que eres – que alguien lo detenga es tan dulce que me causara diabetes – entonces cuando comenzamos a salir oficialmente llegue a casa y mi madre se dio cuenta de que algo me sucedía. Se lo negué por ese día pero al siguiente fue imposible y termine por contarle a ambos. No se sorprendieron y desde entonces que me preguntan a diario cuando te conocerán – sí que fue una forma rápida. Los padres de Bokuto de seguro podían ver a través de este de una forma muy sencilla.

\- Creo que debería contarle también a mis padres antes de conocer a los tuyos - mierda. No tengo idea de cómo decirles. Tampoco es como si pudiese tan solo ir y contarles como si estuviese comentando sobre el clima o la cena, "hola papa, hola mama. Estoy en una relación con Bokuto-san, el capitán del equipo de vóley. ¿Qué hay de cenar?" ¡Como si fuese así de fácil!

\- Bien. Solo dime cuando quieras que sea y yo hablare con mis padres – voy a explotar, esto es demasiado por hoy.

\- Bien.

Le daba un millón de vueltas al asunto. Debía ser una forma sutil. Tal vez comenzar a hablar cada vez más de Bokuto, mi madre al menos ya lo conoce y al parecer le agrado.

Sin darme cuenta ya estaba fuera de la casa de Bokuto. Nos despedimos rápidamente y no me fui hasta que el entrase. El camino de vuelta fue horrible. Pensaba un millón de cosas y recordaba todo lo que había sucedido en el día. Definitivamente llegaría a darme un baño y dormir, también, doy por seguro que fuera de mi cuarto podría haber un apocalipsis o el fin del mundo y, aun así, yo no estaría ni cerca de despertar.

Desde ese día estuve buscando la oportunidad de contarles a mis padres, la cual no se presentó nunca. Bokuto no volvió a tocar el tema, de seguro no quería ponerme presión pero el hecho de que ni siquiera lo mencionase por equivocación hacia que sintiera presión.

Entonces me pase horas pensando hasta que idee un plan con todo fríamente calculado.

Comencé con hablarle a mis padres sobre Bokuto y lo bueno que era, decía solo cosas buenas sobre él y solo lo hacía durante la cena ya que era la única hora donde estábamos todos en casa y juntos. De seguro comenzarían a sospechar ya que no suelo hablar sobre mis compañeros o amigos. Hasta que un día les conté.

\- Estoy en una relación, ¿les había dicho? – sabía que no les había contado. Cuando levante la mirada de mi plato estaban los dos mirándome fijamente, mi padre tenía una media sonrisa y mi madre estaba en su máxima felicidad. Mi padre fue el primero en hablar.

\- ¿Cuándo conoceremos en persona a Bokuto-san? – no pude evitar el sorprenderme ya que mi plan si había funcionado, lo cual, por lo general, es difícil que sea así.

\- Ya lo sabían – tenía la garganta seca y al hablar soné más ronco de lo que quería.

\- Nunca nos hablas de alguna persona en específico, y, aunque habías mencionado un par de veces a algunas personas, te adentraste mucho en ese tal Bokuto – dijo mi padre. Él sí que analiza las cosas. Sonreí.

\- Le preguntare a Bokuto-san cuando quiere venir y les diré.

Esa misma noche, antes de dormir y en la oscuridad de mi habitación, le mande un mensaje a Bokuto. Le conté todo sobre la charla con mis padres, supe de inmediato que estaba nervioso, con normalidad el me responde de inmediato cualquier mensaje por mínimo que sea, pero ahora podía ver como escribía y borraba todo para comenzar a escribir de nuevo. Así que decidí decirle algo para que se relajase un poco. "¿cuándo conoceré a tus padres entonces?" termine por cavar mi propia tumba con tal de que este se relajase y no le diera un derrame cerebral de tanto pensar las cosas, aunque, no soy el más indicado para cuestionar el hecho de que el piense mucho sobre el próximo encuentro, pues, dentro de poco seré yo.

El me contesto de inmediato esta vez. "cuando quieras" junto con un millón de signos que al verlos desde lejos se podía formar una cara de felicidad. Suspire y comencé de inmediato a pensar que lo mejor sería salir de esa situación lo antes posible y tecle "mañana mismo".

Y fue así como termine por no dormir casi nada en la noche, casi caerme de las escaleras en la escuela por estar pensando en otras cosas y confundirme de salón de clases. Bokuto se dio cuenta de inmediato que algo me sucedía y yo no me esforcé en ocultárselo, y mucho menos en negarlo.

Bokuto intentó tranquilizarme de diferentes formas diciendo que era claramente imposible que no les agradase a sus padres. Aunque, claramente nada estaba funcionando y Bokuto dejo de hablar sobre el tema cuando el levantamiento que le hice en la práctica le llego de lleno en la cara, las risas y burlas no se hicieron esperar, yo por otro lado me disculpe y fui a sentarme en un rincón del gimnasio a descansar.

No sabía si reír de mí mismo o gritar. Siempre me esfuerzo para que no se note lo que está pasando por mi mente o expresar algún sentimiento, pero ahora, puedo decir que estoy siendo un libro abierto para cualquiera. Suspire y me dirigí hacia los baños para mojarme la cara. No debía dejar que las cosas personales perjudicaran el entrenamiento y al equipo. Así que volví del baño y actué lo mejor que pude como si nada. Esta vez mi actuación si era de verdad creíble.

Ya había terminado el entrenamiento y ya estaba listo para ir a la casa de Bokuto. estaba de pie a las afueras de la entrada de la escuela, vi a lo lejos como se acercaban rápidamente muchas personas del equipo, cuando ya estaban cerca me di cuenta de que eran los más cercanos, llegaron a mi lado y cundió el pánico de inmediato.

Ellos sabían lo que estaba a punto de suceder y me dieron ciertos consejos que olvide de inmediato. Estaba seguro que más de uno habría sido de utilidad pero todas las personas que me rodeaban hablaban al mismo tiempo y estaban más en estado de pánico que yo. Pareciese que fuesen ellos los que estaban a punto de conocer a los padres de su novio. Me reí ante esto y todos guardaron silencio, luego me disculpe y el resto también se lanzó a reír. Terminaron por desearme suerte y se fueron.

Bokuto había visto todo lo sucedido, se acercó para darme el único y mejor consejo que me pudo haber dado.

\- Akaashi, solo relájate y se cómo siempre eres. Es todo lo que tienes que hacer – eso me calmo por el momento

\- Tienes razón

\- ¿la tengo? – Bokuto se veía sorprendido y feliz.

\- Claro que si, Bokuto-san – me acerque y le regale un pequeño beso en sus labios, los cuales estaban secos, lo note de inmediato.

\- Tienes los labios secos y algo partidos, estas deshidratado – le lance una botella de agua que tenía guardada en mi bolso. Este la tomo en el aire y comenzó a beber de inmediato.

\- Es por esto que está más que seguro que le gustaras a mis padres. Después de todo me cuidas y te preocupas.

No dije nada y comencé a caminar.

GRACIAS POR LEER.


	14. Chapter 13

Bien. Aquí estoy. Parado junto a Bokuto fuera de la casa de este. Él me tenía fuertemente agarrado de la mano, lo entendía, más de una vez en el camino intente escapar corriendo literalmente y gritando un "no puedo hacerlo" a todo pulmón pero antes de que me alejara mucho volvía al encuentro con Bokuto. Pensar en él era de las últimas y grandes motivaciones que me quedaban. Es difícil de creer un comportamiento así en mí pero debo decir que en realidad no soy muchas cosas de las que aparento. Como por ejemplo ser serio y aburrido, y ni hablar de parecer siempre tranquilo, eso menos.

Bokuto me miro y me regalo de esas sonrisas radiantes que solo él puede hacer. Sabe que soy débil antes esos actos y los usa siempre en mi contra. Antes cuando no teníamos una relación sabía que lo hacía sin querer pero ahora que ya lo sabe lo emplea de una forma maligna. Aunque, que digamos, yo también he estado usando algunos de sus puntos débiles a mi favor.

Nos acercamos a su puerta y entramos. Sentía mi corazón en la garganta y la primera persona que vi ante mí al entrar fue a su madre. Esta me dio una cálida bienvenida, incluso me abrazo, no se parecía tanto a Bokuto. Diría que más que nada se parecía en los ojos. Pero el resto no.

Luego entro a saludarme su padre y entonces todo calzo. Bokuto era una versión joven de su padre. Por un minuto me sentí impresionado pero fingí tranquilidad de inmediato.

Esta vez si me detuve en ver algunos cuadros y decoración del hogar, pues, la primera vez que fui yo y Bokuto estábamos pasando por un momento difícil y me llevo directamente a su cuarto para aclarar todo. Aleje de inmediato ese recuerdo amargo.

Extrañamente durante la cena no sentí incomodidad ni nada por estilo y llegue a la conclusión de que la parte física Bokuto lo heredo de su padre, pero su personalidad de su madre, eran del mismo tipo entusiasta y podía ver como estos se entendían de maravilla.

El padre de Bokuto guardo silencio la mayor parte de la cena. Bueno, no es como si pudiese hablar con lo ruidosos que eran su hijo y esposa al emocionarse con su conversación. Yo hacía lo mismo que él, comíamos en silencio e intentábamos entender algo de lo que hablaba el otro par. Sin embargo, me sentí más cómodo y relajado de lo que pensé que estaría.

Antes de marcharme a mi casa, la madre de Bokuto pidió hablar conmigo. De nuevo sentí el corazón en la garganta. De inmediato accedí y la acompañe a la cocina. Me sorprendí bastante al ver que ella solo quería agradecerme por cuidar a Bokuto. Yo le dije que no tenía nada que agradecerme y entendí que ella, al igual que Bokuto, podía ser como niños pero en realidad dependiendo de la situación podían ser personas muy maduras y saber que decir en el momento indicado. Pero en Bokuto yo diría que es más como un instinto animal.

Le dije a Bokuto que no era necesario que fuese a dejarme a las puertas de mi casa pero el se negó rotundamente y me acompaño. Me despedí rápidamente y nos fuimos, pero antes los padres de este me dejaron en claro que sería bienvenido cuando quisiese.

Suspire numerosas veces mientras caminaba hacia mi casa, podía notar la emoción contenida de Bokuto a mi lado.

\- Bokuto-san, pude dejar salir toda su alegría – este me miro y comenzó a reír fuertemente. Pensé que se había vuelto loco y cuando comencé a preocuparme este recupero la compostura.

\- Lo siento. Estoy muy feliz por esto – podía notarlo.

\- ¿lo hice bien? – sabía que había sido un éxito pero quería saber la opinión de Bokuto.

\- Claro que lo hiciste bien – este volvió a reír – aunque recuerdo lo afectado que estabas hoy en la escuela y me dan ganas de reír nuevamente.

Es cierto. Estaba de lo más afectado y todo el equipo lo noto.

\- Le diré a mis padres que mañana iras a conocerlos. Espero que no te moleste – Bokuto dejo de reír de golpe y me miro con una expresión de pánico. Yo por otro lado le regale una sonrisa de satisfacción - ¿no iras? – este reacciono de inmediato.

\- I-iré, claro que iré – y pude ver como este empezaba ponerse nervioso aunque sea mañana el día de la gran presentación.

\- ¿Pedirás consejo a Kuroo-san? siempre se los pides a él

\- No puedo esta vez. Ya lo intente y como conoce desde pequeño a los padres de Kenma no ha pasado por esto. No del todo. Aunque ellos aún no saben que ahora son más que solo amigos.

\- No te preocupes de mas Bokuto-san

\- Aunque me lo digas sabes que lo hare – es cierto.

\- Bien – ya estábamos fuera de mi casa y nos despedimos rápidamente. Bokuto se giró para comenzar a irse - Bokuto-san – este volteo a mirarme – no te pongas nervioso. Con ser como eres normalmente bastara – el me sonrió

\- Buenas noches, Akaashi.

\- Buenas noches.

Y se fue. Sabía que estaba nervioso pero aun así la sonrisa que tenía en mi rostro desde que me fui de su casa no ha desaparecido.

Ya era el día y llegue temprano a la práctica matutina, pero, cuando entre al gimnasio, grande fue mi sorpresa al ver a todos los miembros del equipo mirándome con una expresión de auxilio, supe de inmediato que Bokuto había hecho algo y me esperaba que hubiese roto algo o hubiese dicho alguna estupidez más grande de lo normal, incluso espere un ataque de tristeza. Pero no.

Bokuto era como un balón enorme que revotaba rápidamente por todos lados y dejaba un desastre por donde pasase. Todos nos dimos cuenta de que algo le sucedía y no creía del todo que fuese solo por los nervios de la cena que se avecinaba. Vi con atención como pasaba de un lugar a otro y no se quedaba quieto en ningún minuto. Me acerque a un grupo que estaba en una esquina del gimnasio como si estuviesen siendo intimidados por él.

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo lleva así? – pregunte de inmediato en el grupo. Eran en su mayoría chicos de primer año

\- Fui el primer en llegar. él ya estaba aquí y en ese estado.

\- ¿hace cuánto fue eso?

\- Más o menos una hora – mierda. ¿Le habrá afectado más de lo que creía?

\- Bien – dije bien, pero la situación estaba muy alejada de estar bien.

Llame a Bokuto, el llego corriendo a mi lado, lo tome del brazo y lo guie hacia afuera del gimnasio. Cuando ya estábamos solos, lo vi con detenimiento de pies a cabeza. Él sabía lo que estaba haciendo y se quedó muy quieto, como si intentara pasar un examen y evitaba mi mirada.

Entonces me di cuenta. Sus pupilas estaban extrañas, también tenía alrededor de los ojos oscurecidos, claramente por haber dormido poco, y se veía con más energía de lo normal, aparte de hablar excesivamente rápido dejando a la mitad de las personas que lo escuchaban sin entender nada de lo que decía. No puede ser. Casi podía ver como una ampolleta se prendía en mi mente.

\- Bokuto-san, ¿bebió café? – este se giró a mirarme rápidamente, su expresión de sorpresa y nerviosismo lo delato de inmediato. si lo había hecho pero aun así espere a que él me lo dijese. No me esforcé en reprimir mi mirada reprobatoria.

\- Bueno – vi como este evitaba mirarme a los ojos de nuevo – ayer no pude dormir en toda la noche así que hoy en la mañana bebí un poco – no dije nada solo espere a que continuase. Este se dio cuenta de inmediato que no estaba muy feliz – prometo que fue solo un poco – dijo apresuradamente.

Suspire.

\- Te lo prohibieron por algo – opte por decirle algo antes de que le dé un ataque emo de nuevo – solo no vuelvas a hacerlo

Asintió de inmediato y note que se relajó al ver que no estaba enojado con él. En parte entendía que estaba nervioso y, como alumno de tercero que ya está en sus etapas finales, pueden ser muchas emociones juntas, pero aun así no quiero que descuide su salud. Comencé a considerar el posponer esta cena con mis padres por su bien pero en el minuto que estaba a punto de proponérselo a Bokuto, este se acercó a mí, uso su mirada que te hace sentir como si no tuvieras alternativa alguna que no sea acceder a lo que el quiere y me dijo claramente "no te preocupes, estaré de maravillas para esta noche"

Si le proponía el posponerlo se negaría rotundamente y no tengo idea de lo que él sería capaz. Tal vez incluso iría a mi casa de forma sorpresa, o puede que no haga nada.

El entrenamiento fue una pesadilla para todos. Tener a un Bokuto bajo efectos de la cafeína era agotador para todos y más de una vez me pregunte cuantas tazas de café habrá consumido este ya que su nivel de energía parecía que iba en ascendencia en vez de ir apagándose.

Suspire con alivio cuando lo vi en la hora de almuerzo y ya era el Bokuto normal que se aprovechaba de la distracción de sus compañeros de equipo para robar algo de sus platos. Incluso, ahora podía verlo relajado, podría decir que ya no le preocupaba la cena de esta noche, y eso me hizo relajarme a mí también.

Pero actué demasiado rápido. En cuanto termino el entrenamiento de la tarde y ya era hora de volver a casa, Bokuto comenzó a entrar en pánico.

De por si Bokuto normalmente tiene una expresión de búho loco esquizofrénico, pero ahora que se está muriendo de nervios, ya no sé con qué familiarizarlo, y apenas cuando lo nombro para hablarle se sobresalta. Estaba dejando un desastre de nuevo en el gimnasio así que lo regañe y le dije que me esperara fuera de este y, le remarqué, que no se moviera por nada del mundo hasta que yo llegase. Si, a veces me siento más como su segunda madre que como su novio, gajes del oficio.

Mientras ayudaba a limpiar se me quedo en la mente la imagen de Bokuto. Bueno, más que nada se me quedo una escena que yo había imaginado, no pude resistirme a imaginar un pequeño Bokuto con su madre haciendo cualquier estupidez. Definitivamente me hubiese gustado haber pedido a la madre de Bokuto que me mostrase alguna imagen de este cuando pequeño, primero podría molestarlo, ya que, todas las fotos de cuando somos pequeños si o si son humillantes, y segundo me gustaría verlo porque estoy seguro de él sería una pequeña cosa muy dulce.

Caminábamos de la mano hacia mi casa, la mano de Bokuto era un rio de sudor, él se disculpó numerosas veces y yo le reste importancia. Entendía lo que estaba pasando, ya que, yo apenas ayer estaba pasando por lo mismo. No me preocupaba tanto el si Bokuto seria aceptado o no, sabía que si lo seria, me preocupaban más mis padres. Mi madre era muy atenta hasta el punto en que llegaba a incomodar a la gente y mi padre, por otro lado, le gustaba jugarle bromas y contar chistes. Aunque no lo crean. Aun así agradezco que no sean del tipo que hacen preguntas fuera de lugar e incomodas.

Estábamos fuera de mi casa. Primero vi con detenimiento la puerta y luego lleve mi vista hacia Bokuto. Este usaba la pantalla de su celular para acomodar su cabello. Decidí tener un poco de compasión.

\- Déjame a mí – le dije mientras bajaba su celular con una mano y la otra la llevaba hasta su cabello para acomodarlo, él me dejo hacerlo en silencio.

\- ¿seguro de que quieres presentarme a tus padres? – me tomo por sorpresa las palabras que decidió usar para preguntarme.

\- Yo estoy muy seguro. al parecer tu no – podía notar que él ahora estaba dudando en serio – no creo que sea el hecho de que los conozcas lo que te asuste tanto.

\- No. pero - está indeciso en decírmelo - ¿Qué pasa si no cumplo con sus expectativas? –que me caiga un rayo por lo altamente cursi que diré a continuación.

\- Bokuto-san, ya cumpliste sus expectativas – deje de arreglar su cabello y lleve mis manos hacia su camisa de la escuela, note que él había intentado arreglarla para que se viese algo formal pero Bokuto jamás había llevado una camisa como se debe, decidí ayudarlo ahora con eso.

\- ¿eh? – me dijo pasando sus ojos atentos desde mis manos que trabajaban, a mi cara, yo no le devolví la mirada. Estaba avergonzado de lo que había dicho y lo que diré ahora es mucho peor.

\- La única expectativa que tienen ellos, es que me hagas feliz y ya lo haces. Lo cumpliste, no tienes nada de que asustarte tanto – termine de arreglarlo y le di un pequeño beso en los labios.

\- El que hagas eso – se refería a mi arreglándole su cabello y camisa – nos hace ver ya como un matrimonio

\- ¿Debería comenzar a correr? – no pude evitar bromear con eso. Bokuto rio y sentí que por fin se relajaba un poco – entremos y terminemos con tu sufrimiento – el asintió y me siguió hacia la puerta de entrada.

Bien. Al principio todo estaba excelente o yo lo consideraba así. Me preocupe de presentar a Bokuto como se debía y, además, había hablado ayer con mis padres dejándoles en claro que no quería que dijesen alguna estupidez que haya cometido cuando pequeño o incomodaran a Bokuto. Ellos misteriosamente aceptaron de buena gana. Y eso me tenía preocupado.

No entrare en detalles sin importancia. Bokuto se llevó de inmediato excelente con mis padres. Mi madre actuaba igual de atenta como siempre y eso al parecer no molestaba para nada a este, además, estos ya se habían conocido en otra oportunidad. Mi padre, por otro lado, le jugaba sus típicas bromas, en las cuales Bokuto caía de inmediato, demostrando su lado más inocente y luego reían juntos.

Ayude a mi madre a recoger los trastos de la cena. Por mientras mi padre pidió a Bokuto que lo acompañase afuera para fumar un cigarrillo, costumbre que no tenía muy desarrollada mi padre pero que de vez en cuando lo hacía en ocasiones especiales o cuando algo lo perturbaba.

Demoraron más de lo que se debería y cuando ya estaba a punto de interrumpir su charla, ellos entraron como si nada. De inmediato note un cambio en Bokuto, estaba pensativo. Mire a mi padre de inmediato, este me devolvió la mirada como si nada pasase.

Desde ese minuto me preocupe de no dejar a Bokuto solo de nuevo con alguno de mis padres. Sabía que algo había sucedido ahí afuera y lo que más quería era preguntarle así que cuando llego la hora de que se despidiese para irse, avise que iría a dejarlo a su casa.

En cuanto salimos de mi casa y comenzamos a caminar en silencio, intente por diferentes medios preguntarle, hasta que llegue al punto en que deje de complicarme la existencia y solo ir al punto rápidamente.

\- ¿Qué te dijo mi padre luego de la cena? Cuando se quedaron solos. Sé que te dijo algo porque desde entonces estas pensativo – Bokuto se tomó su tiempo para contestar.

\- No fue nada – sabía que intentaba restarle importancia y me que olvidase del tema pero no pensaba ceder. No hoy.

\- Dímelo – Bokuto vio mi expresión seria y suspiro sin alternativa.

\- Dijo "si le rompes el corazón date por muerto" tu padre es muy gracioso pero de verdad quiere protegerte. Y eso es lo que lo hace tan genial – me dijo sonriendo. Sabía que algo como esto pasaría y me sentí aliviado de que a Bokuto no le molestase lo que haya dicho mi padre. Él siempre ha sido así conmigo, de seguro debido a que soy su único hijo.

\- Lamento eso

\- ¿Por qué te disculpas?

\- Debió haber sido incómodo para ti

\- Para nada – dijo sonriendo – solo fue algo extraño, luego de decirme esto él se lanzó a reír. Creo que por eso pienso que me llegare a llevar muy bien con él.

Era bastante tarde ya, pues, se nos había pasado la hora rápidamente y las calles ahora se encontraban casi vacías en su totalidad. Escuche una risa y me gire a ver, era Bokuto, le dedica una mirada interrogante de inmediato.

\- Estoy pensando en que le diré a mis padres esta noche.

\- Llegaras a un interrogatorio – sabía que sería así, cuando yo llegué a mi casa luego de la cena en casa de Bokuto, mis padres me interrogaron y exigieron detalles, bueno, mi madre más que nada. Mi padre solo escuchaba desde lejos.

\- Aunque no me pregunten mis padres, sé que llegare gritando de la emoción todo lo que paso

No dije más por un rato. Hasta que Bokuto volvió a hablar.

\- No te pareces tanto ni a tu madre ni a tu padre

\- ¿estas insinuando que soy adoptado? – nos lanzamos a reír fuertemente.

\- Claro que no – dijo mientras controlaba su risa – más bien eres una mezcla de tus padres. Yo por ejemplo soy igual a mi padre pero tú eres la combinación de los dos. Los ojos de tu padre, el cabello de tu madre y las facciones son una mezcla más clara. Aunque es obvio que no sacaste lo gracioso de tu padre.

\- Bokuto-san, si supieras todo lo que pasa por mi cabeza sabrías que tengo más de mi padre de lo que crees.

\- Es una pena que no sepa todo lo que pasa por tu cabeza – ahora sé que se está refiriendo a otras cosas.

Llegamos a su casa y salude a su padre que estaba llegando de su trabajo. Me invito a pasar pero rehusé la oferta rápidamente. Él entro a su casa despidiéndose de mí y nos dejó solos de pie en medio de la calle. De seguro para darnos algo de privacidad.

Bokuto se acercó y beso mi frente, me regalo una sonrisa y comenzó a alejarse para entrar a su casa diciendo "hasta mañana". Hace tiempo que dejamos de despedirnos, al parecer a Bokuto no le gustaba decirme "adiós". Y a mí tampoco me gustaba escucharlo. Le respondí un "hasta mañana" y me fui.

Al llegar a mi casa fui directo al lugar donde sabía que encontraría a mi padre. En su estudio. Y en efecto, él estaba ahí, sentado en el escritorio con un libro entre las manos y una taza de té a su lado. Se dio cuenta de que estaba ahí y puso un marca páginas en su libro, se quitó los anteojos que usaba usualmente para leer y espero a que hablara.

Yo no sabía que palabras usar. Algo me estaba molestando y no era precisamente el que le haya dicho esas palabras a Bokuto. Era algo que sentía desde mucho antes. Algo que sabía que no habíamos hablado y dejado en claro lo suficiente.

\- ¿De verdad no te afecta que este con Bokuto-san? – dije rápidamente.

\- Bueno, es verdad que es como un búho loco. Pero lo he aprobado – dijo levantando la vista y clavándola en mí.

\- Hablo en serio – sabía que no estaba tomando el peso verdadero de mi pregunta.

\- Bueno, un padre siempre piensa o sueña con que su hijo algún día llegue con una chica hermosa como novia y tiempo después le dé nietos. Pero no estoy dispuesto a pelearme contigo y hacerte sentir mal con ese tema. Eres mi hijo y que seas feliz lo es todo, no estoy dispuesto a que te enojes conmigo y no me vuelvas a hablar en tu vida por algo como eso – vio que mi expresión no era de total convencimiento – Keiji, tu solo preocúpate de hacer lo que te haga más feliz y contaras conmigo – le dio en el clavo y él se dio cuenta.

\- Bien – después de todo lo que me ha dicho no pude decir nada más que un mísero "bien". Bueno no es como si tuviera algo profundo que decirle.

\- Si quieres una mejor opinión de Bokuto, ya sabes, cosas más específicas y detalladas, pregúntale a tu madre. Ella podrá hablarte durante horas sobre su opinión sobre él – esta vez sí que me reí. Era como si mi madre ya lo viese como alguien más de la familia

\- Lo hare, pero sentía que debía hablar esto primero contigo – dije mientras miraba la estantería llena de libros que estaba en una esquina de la habitación, a mi padre le gustaba leer, era un gusto que compartíamos y nos unía.

\- Te preocupas demasiado – que un padre te diga eso es bastante raro pero así era la situación. Yo siempre era el que se mostraba más preocupado por todo.

Me fui de su estudio dando las buenas noches y me encerré en mi cuarto. Esa noche dormí excelentemente, sin sueños, más bien, en cuanto toque la cama me dormí y sentí que apenas habían pasado unos segundos cuando ya estaba sonando el condenado despertador.

GRACIAS POR LEER.


	15. Chapter 14

Comencé la mañana del día sábado con un mensaje de Bokuto. No era nada serio pero aun así había logrado perturbarme. Quería que saliésemos por la tarde a un parque. Y, aunque suene como lo más loco del mundo, jamás habíamos salido los dos solos en días fuera de la semana, jamás nos habíamos organizado para salir a algún lugar. Y ahora que estaba pasando, no sabía que debía hacer. Bueno, obviamente ir y actuar normal.

Bokuto quería que fuésemos a comer a algún lugar y luego ir a un parque. Sonaba bien, a mí me gustaba el plan. Acordamos encontrarnos en una estación de metro.

Me levante rápidamente y comencé a prepararme para ir. La verdad es que la estación donde quedamos en reunirnos era desconocida para mí, bueno, conocía su nombre pero jamás había transitado por los alrededores.

El viaje en el metro fue tranquilo, era casi medio día, la mayoría de las personas estarían almorzando. Iba sumergido en el paisaje que veía a través de la ventana, tanto, que casi no me doy cuenta de que la estación en la que estábamos era donde debía bajar, salí apresurado y casi se cierran las puertas dejándome adentro. Pero me salve por poco.

Reconocí de inmediato a Bokuto, estaba esperándome sentado en una banca cercano a un pequeño puesto que vendía de todo tipo de comidas. Me acerque, en cuanto me miro se puso en pie y se acercó a mí. Me beso rápidamente en forma de saludo.

\- ¿Por qué decidiste que nos viéramos aquí, no hubiese sido mejor que pasaras por mí? – note que él se puso nervioso ante mi pregunta.

\- Tenía planeado que fuésemos a comer a un lugar pero olvide por completo hacer una reservación – soltó una carcajada fuerte que hizo que algunas personas en el metro se volteasen a vernos – así que vine temprano.

\- ¿consiguió mesa Bokuto-san? – ahora yo también sonreía.

\- Claro que si – dijo con orgullo, cruzo sus brazos sobre su pecho e hizo una expresión de victoria – sígueme.

Salimos de la estación y me lleve una sorpresa al ver las calles. Definitivamente no conocía nada. Este era un lugar al que nunca antes había ido, así que, seguí de cerca a Bokuto. el me guiaba por las calles mientras me hablaba de incontables cosas que tuvo que pasar hace unas horas para conseguir una mesa, me describió el lugar y antes de que pudiese terminar, ya habíamos llegado.

En cuanto entramos quede asombrado de lo lindo que era. Nada demasiado elegante, más bien, podría decir que lo que más me llamo la atención era lo acogedor que era. En su mayoría esta amueblado con madera, había un montón plantas por doquier y cuadros hermosos. Me gusto de inmediato.

La atención fue inmediata y antes de que pudiese terminar de examinar el lugar ya estaba sentado en una mesa. Una camarera nos trajo el menú y nos dejó para que escogiésemos. Yo supe de inmediato que pediría, por otro lado, Bokuto revisaba una otra vez. Vi a lo lejos como llegaba la camarera a preguntarnos por nuestro pedido, yo se lo dije y ella de inmediato lo anoto, luego se giró a ver a Bokuto con una expresión interrogante.

Bokuto se tensó de inmediato y volvió a revisar todo el menú. Estaba nervioso, lo note de inmediato y no pude evitar sonreír disimuladamente.

Entonces al ver como este entraba en pánico al tener que pedir su comida a la camarera, pensé "una debilidad que agregar a la lista" reí en mi mente. "debilidad numero cincuenta y siete: Bokuto Kotaro entra en pánico fácilmente cuando debe hacer una elección rápida." Aunque, claro, esta no aplica dentro de la cancha. Muchas de sus debilidades se perdían dentro de la cancha, pero otras ganaban fuerza. y entre todo esto que estaba pensando escuche como Bokuto me llamaba.

\- Akaashi, ¿estás bien? – estaba tan sumergido en mis pensamientos que ni siquiera note cuando la camarera se había ido. Bokuto me miraba bastante preocupado.

\- No es nada – y decidí que sería mejor que s hablásemos de la comida que acabábamos de pedir.

A la llegada de la camarera con la comida dejamos de hablar. Mire con suma atención la botella que le habían traído a Bokuto, me cerciore de que no fuese nada que contenga alcohol, pues, no quiero lidiar de nuevo con un Bokuto ebrio, y se la devolvió. El primero me miro como si me hubiese vuelto loco pero capte el momento en que lo comprendió todo y se lanzó a reír.

Nos concentramos en la comida, note que era ahora Bokuto él que actuaba extraño.

Sin embargo, me di cuenta de que Bokuto se había quedado algo preocupado. Quizás que expresión estaba haciendo. Me pregunto más de una vez que era lo que tanto estaba pensando, incluso, me explico que era injusto que yo adivinase con tanta facilidad sus pensamientos y él no pudiese hacerme lo mismo a mí. Así que, su única opción era preguntarme.

Cambie el tema rápidamente, no soy del tipo de persona que le gusta mucho hablar de si mismo con otras. Aunque, si Bokuto insistía y me lo pedía lo haría, sabía que terminaría por acceder. Siempre termino por acceder a lo que me pide, pues, ¿Quién podría decirle que no a esos hermosos ojos y esas facciones tan inocentes? Yo no y si alguna manera de negarme, no quiero averiguarla.

Terminamos de comer y todo volvió a la normalidad, bueno, lo que nosotros considerábamos como normal. Y el hecho de que Bokuto casi tropezase con una camarera que llevaba algunos platos de comida, todo esto por estar hablándome, es del tipo que le gusta mirarte a los ojos cuando habla, yo logre reaccionar rápidamente y salvarlo de algún accidente. Sí, eso era considerado algo normal entre nosotros.

Bokuto no reprimió un sonido de sorpresa al ver como lo guiaba para evitar ese choque.

\- Eso pudo haber sido un accidente para nada deseado – dijo mientras caminábamos por la calle sin saber en realidad hacia donde nos dirigíamos.

\- Primero que todo, los accidentes no se desean – dije mirando a mi alrededor. Definitivamente no conocía estas calles.

\- Eso depende del tipo de accidente, hay accidentes que son muy buenos – dijo Bokuto a mi lado. Decidí seguirlo, el si conocía hacia dónde íbamos o al menos en qué lugar estábamos.

\- ¿Cómo cuál?

\- Como el que cometiste cuando estabas ensayando tu declaración en el baño. Después de todo fue un buen accidente – me regalo una sonrisa radiante. Yo baje la mirada claramente avergonzado, sentía ese recuerdo como si hubiese pasado hace años pero aun así se mantenía completamente fresco en mi memoria.

Bokuto me dirigió al parque que me había hablado antes. Este estaba repleto de árboles por doquier, el pasto estaba verde y lugares en específico donde estaba lleno de flores de todo tipo. Caminamos hasta la sombra de un árbol y nos acostamos sobre el pasto. Era bastante relajante y guardamos silencio por unos minutos.

El parque, el cual, estaba casi desierto, si no fuese por algunas aves que estaban a los lejos y un señor con su perro extremadamente pequeño. Bokuto rodo por el pasto y quedo recostado sobre su espalda, miro con atención la copa del árbol que estaba sobre nosotros y luego llevo la vista hasta mí, yo estaba, también, recostado sobre mi espalda y podía sentir que el pasto estaba algo húmedo bajo nosotros, pero no me importaba. Podía ver de cerca expresión de Bokuto, y esta me mostraba cómo le había llegado una idea repentina.

\- Akaashi. ¿recuerdas que me debes una conversación donde preguntaría lo que quisiera? – sí que lo recordaba. Había sido una llamada nocturna.

\- Lo recuerdo – dije mientras sentía como el viento me hacía relajar.

\- ¿puedo usarla ahora?

\- Si puedes, Bokuto-san

\- Bien – se tomó su tiempo para pensar – ¿Qué pensabas cuando te quedaste callado mientras comíamos? – iba a contárselo inmediatamente pero luego me lo pensé de nuevo. ¿estaría bien decirle que estaba agregando una nueva debilidad a mi lista? Probablemente no. pero le había prometido que contestaría con sinceridad, así que, solo se lo conté.

\- Suelo enumerar y hacer una lista de sus debilidades Bokuto-san – él se sorprendió y note como tenía la intención de reclamarme – lo siento si te molesta

\- No me molesta – pude notar como volvía a su antigua postura – ¿has encontrado muchas?

\- Podría ser peor, pero diría que estas dentro de lo que es normal – dije girándome, ahora estaba recostada boca abajo y jugaba con algunas hebras de pasto, apoyándome sobre mis codos.

\- ¿también se lo haces a otras personas? – dijo Bokuto claramente preocupado.

\- ¿te pondrías celoso si fuese así? – note como él no tenía intensión de negarlo – No, más bien estoy comparando con el número de las mías

\- ¿Cuál crees tú que es la numero uno de las mías? – esa es la pregunta de oro.

\- La verdad es que he tenido mis sospechas. Pero no puedo decirlo con seguridad, por más que lo piense y lo observe, ninguna cumple con mis estandartes de una debilidad número uno.

\- Yo si se cuál es mi número uno, es bastante fácil darse cuenta – dijo. Para mí no era algo tan claro, porque, por más que me exprima el cerebro, nada viene.

\- ¿me la dirás Bokuto-san? – sentía que me estaba dando por vencido pero ya no me importaba. Había despertado toda mi curiosidad y necesitaba saberlo ahora.

\- No lo hare – dijo sonriendo. Fruncí el ceño, vamos, me pasare toda la noche pensándolo si sigo así.

Pero él se negó rotundamente y decidí que en otra ocasión volvería a insistir, al mismo tiempo me despedí de dormir esta noche.

Entonces no hablamos más del tema. Bokuto me lleno de preguntas, algunas eran más personales y otras eran de cosas básicas como mis gustos musicales. La verdad es que no me molesto decirle todo esto. Más bien, me sentí más cercano a él.

.

Él es perfecto, se preocupa por mí, me presta atención en estupideces que nadie más hace, me conoce más que nadie en el mundo, sabe absolutamente todo de mí, sabe cómo levantarme cada vez que me derrumbo, me ayuda con mis materias más bajas, sabe que debe decirme o cuando ignorarme para que entre en razón. En otras palabras, él es simplemente increíble.

Incluso soporta el que me ponga mis disfraces y le robe de su comida, eso, aunque no lo crean es mucho, sé que Akaashi atesora mucho su comida y, si fuese otra persona, él le quebraría la mano al primer intento de que toquen su plato.

Me enamore de él. ¿Cuándo? Fácil. Cuando el comenzó a ser mi setter y los movimientos que tanto había practicado pero aun así no funcionaban por fin comenzaron a resultar, recuerdo que me emocione tanto que lo abrace fuertemente al terminar ese partido, el cual ganamos. Y desde entonces que no me he separado de él. Aunque me llevo más tiempo que fuésemos novios oficialmente, y lo peor de la historia, es que lo logre en un estado de inconsciencia, estando ebrio, y para empeorar aún más, fue él el que se terminó por declarar. Todo mi esfuerzo dando frutos de una forma indirecta y eso en parte me hizo sentir frustrado.

Se la pasa enumerando mis debilidades y todo ese tipo de cosas, yo me la paso mirándolo con suma atención. Sé que el de verdad conoce mis debilidades y tiene la razón en todo eso, pero, hace algún tiempo le deje bastante en claro que el aun no era conocedor de mi debilidad número uno. Supongo que él lo sospechaba, sin embargo, no insistió en el tema. El me conoce y logra predecirme la mayoría del tiempo, conoce todos mis gustos y extraños comportamientos. Sabe absolutamente todo de mí. Excepto ese dato. Verlo como se esfuerza pensándolo y mirándome. Me pone feliz, me encanta que me preste tanta atención.

Lo miro detenidamente. Sus ojos verdes claro me hacen hundirme en él, su piel pálida y suave, su cabello de un color negro profundo y algo despeinado, su usual expresión que lo hace ver tan cool, su contextura que mantiene un equilibrio perfecto, la forma en que a veces ríe, la forma en que dice mi nombre, la forma en que me mira, todo esto me hace alucinar y sentir una explosión en mi interior.

Él me sonríe. Por favor no hagas eso, me tientas a que te bese fuertemente en este mismo minuto y acceda a todo lo que quieras. Y de verdad no quiero decirte mi debilidad número uno. Desvío la mirada hacia el pasto y respiro profundamente, me pongo nervioso e intento cambiar de conversación, le digo cosas estúpidas y él se muestra interesado, incluso, me sigue el tema, pero en cuanto dejamos de hablar y hago el esfuerzo de lanzar otro rápidamente, el me pregunta de nuevo.

Él puede llegar a ser muy cruel. Me mira con ese par de esmeraldas y me regala una sonrisa de lado. Estoy tan tentado a caer y cumplir con lo que él quiere. Vuelvo a desviar la mirada y le pido que por favor deje de ser tan cruel conmigo. Entonces el dejo el tema por ese día.

Pero pase el tiempo que pase no pienso ceder, después de todo, sé que Akaashi se dará cuenta tarde o temprano. No es difícil de adivinar después de todo.

Mi debilidad número uno es lo que me afecta radicalmente en mi estado de ánimo, y no solo en el ámbito negativo, también es lo que me motiva y me ilumina los días, algo a lo cual me gusta dedicarle cada minuto de mi tiempo, algo que atesoro y valoro más que nada. Algo que, en el caso de que lo pierda, sé que yo me perderé con él.

Bokuto Kotaro. Debilidad número uno: Akaashi Keiji.

GRACIAS POR LEER.

PD. SE VIENE UN ESPECIAL HALLOWEEN.


	16. Chapter 15 Especial Halloween

Faltaban algunos días para el tan ansiado, por Bokuto, Halloween. Sabía que él se vestiría de vampiro, aunque, él lo negara y aseguraba que tenía planeado otro disfraz. No le creí ni siquiera por un segundo, ya que, él toma cualquier oportunidad para usar ese disfraz.

Los chicos del equipo ya habían decidido, junto con los de Nekoma, a hacer una pequeña, si es que se puede llamar pequeña, reunión con disfraces, nada de otro mundo, solo reunirse y pasar la noche juntos. Aunque Bokuto aseguraba, o más bien me pedía, que fuésemos en busca de dulce. Yo le dije que si él quería podía ir, yo lo acompañaría, pero no iría con él puerta por puerta, más bien, me dedicaría a observarlo y asegurarme de que no sucediese nada.

Ahora mi problema era un disfraz, la reunión era la misma noche de Halloween. Aún tenía algo de tiempo, solo unos cuantos días.

Y así fue como pasaron los días y lo deje para última hora. Bokuto me preguntaba cada vez que podía cual sería mi disfraz, yo le decía que honestamente aun no tenía idea de que disfraz usar, pero sabía que él no me creía e insistía en que el dijese la verdad. Era viernes por la tarde, estábamos saliendo de la escuela, Bokuto estaba hablando animadamente con el resto del equipo sobre la celebración, yo pensaba una y otra vez en que me podría disfrazar, no me entusiasmaba mucho la idea de hacerlo pero sabía que no tenía opción, además, Bokuto, al parecer, ya me tenía altas expectativas.

Entonces me di cuenta de que la indudable figura de Kuroo estaba esperando a las afueras de la escuela. De inmediato escuche a Bokuto llamándolo, nos reunimos y saludamos, Kuroo estaba solo.

De inmediato Bokuto me explico que saldría con Kuroo a ver los detalles de los trajes de ambos y me aclaro que no me lo pedía a mí por el hecho de que quería que fuese una sorpresa. "entiendo" fue todo lo que dije y deje que se marchara.

Los chicos del equipo, que fueron testigos de todo lo sucedido se me acercaron de inmediato.

\- Parece que Bokuto quiere ver el mundo arder – escuche que decían a mi alrededor.

\- Si – le contesto otro – tiene agallas para salir con Kuroo solos y, sobre todo, justo en frente de Akaashi.

\- Bueno, sería peor si se lo ocultase – comento otro. Sentí como alguien apoyaba su mano en mi hombro.

\- No te preocupes Akaashi.

\- No lo estoy – conteste de inmediato.

Entonces comencé a caminar, el resto del equipo me seguía de cerca. La verdad es que no estaba preocupado, para nada, por lo de Bokuto, me preocupaba más el tema de mi propio disfraz. Eso sí me tenía preocupado, ya que, no quería terminar por ir con algún disfraz extraño de los Power Rangers. Ni muerto, antes voy en pijama.

Suspire y me dirigí al centro de Tokio. Aun me seguían los chicos del equipo, de seguro creían que estaría a punto de matar a alguien, pero no. lo juro. El tren iba curiosamente desocupado, lo tomare como una señal de éxito y buscare el disfraz.

En cuanto llegue al corazón de Tokio vi un millón de tiendas por todas partes llenas de múltiples disfraces, una gran variedad. Muchos me llamaban la atención pero ninguno considere demasiado especial o me gusto particularmente. Una de las desventajas de ser yo, muchas cosas me llaman la atención pero casi nada me atrapa de verdad.

En algún punto perdí al resto del equipo, o tal vez ellos se perdieron, no lo sé muy bien, solo desaparecieron de un momento a otro. Ya los buscaría cuando tuviese el tema de mi disfraz listo.

Pasee por muchos centros de comercio, todo estaba adornado con calaveras y calabazas, las estanterías tenían desde dulces extraños, disfraces y cotillón. Entonces pase por una tienda que de inmediato llamo mi atención, bueno, la tienda en si era bastante llamativa así que si o si llamaba la atención de cualquiera, esta, claro, tenía trajes, pero otro tipo de trajes, el tipo de trajes con el cual no se asiste a una reunión con compañeros de la escuela, o más bien no se sale del dormitorio. Solté una risa al solo imaginarme con uno de esos trajes y continué mi camino.

Ya casi rendido entre a una tienda. Había llegado a la conclusión de que tomaría el primer traje que vea y me lo llevare sin más, en caso de que sea muy horrible siempre puedo fingir estar enfermo, pero en este minuto estoy cansado y estresado mentalmente como para continuar con esto.

Tome lo primero que alcance con la mano, ni siquiera mire que era y me dirigí al fondo de la tienda para pagar y largarme a mi casa. Pero entonces escuche mucho ruido.

\- Disfrázate de policía – escuche la voz de Konoha a mis espaldas, me gire y vi al resto del equipo – además, no creo que eso se te vea bien – dirigí mi mirada a lo que tenía en la mano, era un disfraz de Spiderman y claramente era para un niño pequeño

\- Se lo llevaba a un primo – dije rápidamente

\- Sí, claro – dijo Konoha burlón pero, gracias a alguna fuerza divina, volvieron al tema de sus sugerencias de disfraz

\- Bombero – decía uno.

\- Marino – decía otro

\- Mayordomo

\- Maid

\- Pirata

\- Vampiro

\- No te preocupes Akaashi, de seguro a Bokuto le encantara cualquiera que decidas usar con él

\- ¿Qué quieres decir?

\- Es un disfraz para usar con él por la noche ¿cierto? – entonces me di cuenta del tipo de disfraz que creían que estaba buscando estos idiotas.

\- No es ese tipo de disfraz el que busco – dije rápidamente antes de que continuasen pensando cosas que claramente no son – parvada de pervertidos

\- ¿no? pero vimos cómo te fijabas especialmente en ese traje que deja bastante en claro lo que pasaba por tu mente

\- El hecho de que me haya quedado mirándolo no significa nada – dije rápidamente – solo busco un disfraz para la reunión de halloween.

Entonces vi como todos intercambiaban miradas de "¡eso era!". Suspire. Esto sería más largo y cansino de lo que imaginaba que podría ser.

Me pase el resto de la tarde con el resto del equipo buscando algún disfraz, al parecer todos ya tenían más que arreglado los suyos, yo me arrepentí profundamente por haberlo dejado para último momento. Lo admito. Entonces, en una de las últimas tiendas que tenía planeado ver antes de rendirme lo encontré, escondido al final de un millón de disfraces, ahí estaba el elegido. Me lo lleve rápidamente

Al llegar a casa, lanzarme en la cama a descansar y prender mi celular, el cual se había quedado sin batería a mitad del día, encontré un millón de mensajes de Bokuto, en la mayoría me contaba que había sido un éxito el tema de su disfraz y el de Kuroo, me contaba alguna anécdota graciosa que le haya sucedido y los últimos me preguntaban más preocupado donde estabas y si me encontraba bien.

Me apresure en contestarle, pues, Bokuto se preocupa rápidamente por mí y puede que termine por montar un escándalo. Le conté que había ido a buscar yo también un disfraz con los chicos del equipo, también había tenido éxito y mi celular se había descargado. El me contesto de inmediato, y no exagero, preguntándome que disfraz usaría, yo me negué a contarle, él tampoco me decía de qué iba su nuevo disfraz, así que, yo tampoco pienso decirle nada.

Pasaron los días volando, Bokuto no se rendía con el tema de mi disfraz pero distraerlo era bastante fácil para mí. Entonces llego la noche de Halloween.

Quedamos en reunirnos todos en una estación de tren. La reunión la haríamos en la casa de Kuroo, ya que, el aseguraba que sus padres habían salido por el fin de semana, estaba seguro de que ellos no tenían ni idea de lo que planeaba su hijo. Reunir dos equipos de voleibol en una casa, donde, la gran mayoría eran inquietos. Yo y Bokuto nos quedaríamos a dormir en su casa. Yo no me mostré en un principio muy interesado en hacerlo, ya que, estoy muy acostumbrado a solo mi cama, pero no hiso falta mucha insistencia de Bokuto para que accediera.

Bokuto pasaría a buscarme a mi casa y luego iríamos juntos hacia la estación donde nos juntaríamos con el resto. Y luego de la cena Bokuto apareció en mi casa, abrí la puerta y me lleve una sorpresa. No, no era el disfraz de vampiro que creía que se pondría, era otro disfraz, un esmoquin rayado blanco y negro, tenía alrededor de los ojos pintado negro y el pelo más despeinado, si es que es posible, de lo normal. Era Beetlejuice. Y se veía bastante bien.

El me miro y me saludo con un pequeño beso en la frente, luego me miro de abajo hacia arriba dos veces. No se molestó en disimular su sorpresa.

\- El joven manos de tijera ¿eh? – me dijo luego de un rato.

\- Beetlejuice ¿eh? – dije en respuesta – te queda bien.

\- Gracias – dije rápidamente – tú también te ves increíble Akaashi – dijo con tono un poco más nervioso, entonces llevo sus ojos a mis manos – ¿puedo tocar tus cuchillas?

\- es lo más atrevido que me has pedido – dije para que Bokuto dejara sus nervios de lado, y funciono, él se rio y volvió a ser el mismo de antes.

Extendí mi mano y deje que Bokuto tocara las cuchillas. El tomo mi mano con una de las suyas y con la otra examinaba y recorría las cuchillas. Si ahora saliese mi madre al jardín y nos viera así ella explotaría de la emoción.

\- ¿Vamos? – dije luego de que Bokuto terminase de examinarme – llegaremos tarde

\- Bien – dijo comenzando a seguirme.

El tren estaba lleno de personas disfrazadas, algunos trajes eran bastante realistas, tanto que no pude evitar impresionarme al ver a un Nemesis enorme, de Resident Evil o algún cabeza de pirámide de Silent Hill. Bokuto se acercaba a ellos y los miraba con suma atención, me decía una y otra vez "¡Akaashi, mira, mira!" me sentía como si estuviese dentro de alguna convención.

Cuando llegamos al punto de reunión me encontré con que yo y Bokuto éramos los únicos que faltaban. Mire al grupo, había una gran variedad de disfraces originales, aunque, el que más llamó mi atención fue el de Konoha, Freddy Krueger, tenía algunas quemaduras hechas a mano en el rostro, y las cuchillas, me acerque y no pude evitar tocar su cara. Las quemaduras eran de una contextura como la goma y se veían iguales a las del personaje original.

\- Akaashi, por favor no las toques, demore mucho en que quedaran iguales y aún más en ponérmelas – aleje mis dedos de inmediato.

\- Lo siento

\- Te perdono solo si me dejas ver tus tijeras – eleve mis manos mostrándolas. Konoha pasó su dedo con cuidado, hasta que se dio cuenta de que no eran reales.

\- Parecen de verdad. Cuando lo compraste no le preste atención, pero ahora me doy cuenta de que se ven muy reales – entonces todos comenzaron a tocar las cuchillas y examinarlas con atención. Bokuto incluido, aunque él lo haya hecho en cuanto nos vimos a la afueras de mi casa.

La verdad es que estás si parecían reales, eso fue lo que termino por convencerme después de todo para usarlo. Y además, no pesaban nada, aunque es algo molesto el usarlas, sé que terminare por quitarme al menos las de una mano de aquí a la siguiente hora.

Toque el timbre y un pirata, específicamente Jack Sparrow pero sin el cabello con rastas, me abrió la puerta sonriendo.

\- Akaashi – dijo Kuroo en cuanto me miro, sorprendido - te has decidido a matarme – dijo. Pude escuchar un escándalo dentro de su casa.

\- No tientes tu suerte Kuroo-san – dije sonriendo, levantando mi mano y moviendo mis dedos, haciendo un ruido con las cuchillas al chocar unas con otras.

Kuroo rio y se movió de la puerta para dejarnos pasar.

En cuanto estuvimos todos adentro y saludamos a los presentes, Kuro se acercó a mí y Bokuto.

\- ¿se pusieron de acuerdo? – soltó de inmediato.

\- No – dije bastante confuso

\- no veo la conexión entre nuestros disfraces – dijo Bokuto

\- Ambos son de películas de Tim Burton.

Había pasado completamente por alto eso. Escuchamos a nuestro alrededor ruidos extraños con la intensión de molestarnos.

\- Que tiernos son – dijo Kuroo sonriendo, luego se giró hacia Kenma, el cual nos saludó y se acercó al grupo - ¿Por qué nosotros no hicimos lo mismo?

\- ¿esperabas que me disfrazara de Elizabeth acaso? – dijo Kenma frunciendo el ceño

\- No – dijo Kuroo de inmediato – me gustaría, pero sé que a ti no ¿Qué tal de una botella de Ron?

\- Hubiese preferido de David Jones – dijo Kenma mientras se alejaba, pero Lev que se acercó a hablarle.

\- Kenma-san, si no fuese por su altura sería igual a Gandalf – este tipo pide a gritos morir. Kenma lo fulmino con la mirada y continúo caminando.

La casa de Kuroo no había cambiado tanto desde la última vez que vine, solo había movido unos cuantos muebles y sillones, pero estoy seguro que esto era debido a la reunión. De un momento a otro Bokuto ya no estaba a mi lado, en realidad, no estaba por ningún lado, pero no me alarme, de seguro debe estar examinando con suma atención todos los disfraces que hay.

Me acerque a una pared donde estaba Kenma apoyando su espalda, si había alguien tan entusiasmado como yo con esta reunión ese era él. Me ubique a su lado y miramos en silencio las idioteces que hacían nuestros equipos, aunque, debo decir, que ellos si sabían cómo animarme con esas actitudes. Algunos bromeaban, otros iban de un lugar para otro quien sabe haciendo que, otros presumían sus disfraces, otros jugaban con la comida y un grupo, con Bokuto, salían al jardín a jugar con una pelota de voleibol. Suspire. No sería una de nuestras reuniones si no hubiese un grupo jugando.

Entonces se nos unió Kuroo y Yaku. Comenzamos a conversar, me llamo especialmente la atención el disfraz de hombre lobo de Yaku, era todo bastante peludo y esponjoso, de un color café oscuro. Entonces, escuchamos mucho ruido desde afuera, no sería algo extraño si se hubiese roto algo, lo parte del cuerpo de alguien. Me quite el guante con las tijeras de una mano, ya me comenzaba a incomodar, además, estas aunque no eran reales, pesaban más que unas de plástico.

Kuroo me entrego el vaso que tenía entre las manos, estaba parado a mi lado y salió a controlar a los que estaban fuera de la casa haciendo un gran escándalo, no me sorprendería que hubiese terminado por lanzarles agua con la manguera del jardín.

Yo, aun con el vaso en la mano, comencé a hablar con Kenma, y como me concentraba en la conversación termine por beber del vaso que tenía en la mano, el sabor no me disgusto, era un sabor claramente a algo fuerte, pero dulce de cierta forma, fue de mi agrado y continúe bebiéndolo. Entonces vi como volvía Kuroo, se paraba al lado mío y fijaba su vista en lo que tenía entre la mano.

\- ¿Qué es lo que me acabas de dar en este vaso? – dije de inmediato

\- Es ron. ¿alguna vez has visto a Jack Sparrow sin su ron? Sería algo contra la naturaleza – dijo sonriendo.

\- Oh – dije volviendo a ver el vaso en mi mano casi vacío. Que he hecho.

\- Y al parecer te ha gustado – dijo Kuroo mientras se sacaba una cantimplora de su chaqueta y llenaba el vaso – si quieres mas solo avísame tengo dos cantimploras más llenas.

\- Kuroo-san, ¿debería denunciarte a la policía? – dije intentando reprimir una risa.

\- Si lo haces estarás tú en mayores problemas, ya tienes un olor a alcohol que se siente desde la otra punta de la sala

\- Touché – y volví a beber, aunque sabía que estaba mal, pero lo hice de todas formas.

Continuaba bebiendo de mi vaso y cada vez que Kuroo pasaba a mi lado y veía que esta se estaba vaciando, él se encargaba de volver a llenarlo, sus acciones, como buen gato, pasaban desapercibidas para todos, la mayoría de las veces también para mí.

Decidí terminar por sentarme en uno de los sillones, escuchaba lo que conversaban las demás personas que estaban en los sillones, sin prestar mayor atención ni opinar en nada. De vez cuando buscaba a Bokuto con la mirada, me cercioraba de que no estuviese haciendo alguna estupidez y volvía a la conversación del grupo.

Sonó el timbre, Kuroo que estaba sentado al lado mío de seguro con la intensión de llenar mi vaso cada vez que podía, le pidió a Konoha que abriera la puerta este obedeció y la abrió con la mano que no tenía las cuchillas, se encontró con tres niños, una bruja, una momia y un vampiro buscando dulces, me pareció raro debido a que ya era tarde como para salir. Me puse en pie y cabe mi tumba, toda la habitación me dio vueltas y sentí un claro problema para la percepción de lo que rodeaba.

\- Konoha, aléjate de esos niños, el que tengas ese disfraz no quiere decir que tengas que meterte en el personaje y compartir sus gustos extraños – dijo alguien detrás de mí y, aunque no fue tan gracioso, en ese momento fue el mejor chiste que me han contado y me lance a reír, no fue una risa exagerada ni muy llamativa.

Konoha les dio unos cuantos dulces a los niños y volvió al grupo a conversar. Yo me gire hacia donde Kuroo estaba sentado. Este mi miraba sonriendo. Yo no sabía porque pero no podía dejar de sonreír tampoco.

\- Kuroo-san – dije, note como me costaba el modular las palabra – no me siento muy bien – Kuroo rio fuertemente, se levantó y, al parecer, sufrió lo mismo que yo al hacerlo, ya que se sostuvo de mi brazo para mantener el equilibrio, se puso a mi lado - ¿de qué hablas? Yo te veo de maravillas – su voz sonó algo graciosa. Nos miramos y nos soltamos ambos a reír. Note que llamamos bastante la atención, fuimos escandalosos.

\- Kuroo Tetsuroo – dije intentando concentrarme – eres un mentiroso – termine por decir luego de una pausa excesivamente larga.

\- Lo sé – dije Kuroo riendo y volviendo a beber de su vaso. El lleno de nuevo el mío. Yo no se lo impedí, más que nada por una reacción tardía.

No que quería quedar quieto por nada del mundo. Pasaba de un grupo de personas a otro grupo, a veces me quedaba más tiempo y compartía una conversación, de la cual no recuerdo absolutamente nada, y me iba de pronto. Me reía por más de alguna estupidez, de la cual estoy seguro que no me causaría ni la menor gracia consciente.

Entonces vi a Bokuto. estaba al otro lado de la sala y sentía unas enormes ganas de ir con él, la razón no la sé, pero antes de darme cuenta ya estaba caminando derecho hacia él, bueno, no derecho, más bien no daba más de tres pasos en la misma dirección antes de terminar por ladearme de mi camino. Y en uno de esos pasos sentí que me golpeaba con algo en la pierna, baje la vista y me di cuenta de que me golpee con un mueble de Kuroo, agradecí no haber roto nada.

Entonces se me acerco Konoha. Me pare en seco y espere, él me estaba examinando, y no falto mucho para que se diese cuenta de lo que me sucedía.

\- Estas borracho – termino por afirmar.

\- No lo estoy – dije rápidamente – solo estoy algo feliz – dije intentando sonar normal.

\- Claro que lo estás – dijo el sonriendo – y el hecho de que hayas dicho que estas feliz solo lo confirma.

\- Está bien, lo estoy – termine por decir en voz baja – pero solo un poco.

\- No te quitare el vaso que tienes entre las manos porque verte en este estado me será muy divertido.

Entonces el comenzó a reír y me dejo continuar con mi camino en zigzag, ahora Bokuto no estaba donde lo había visto por última vez, maldije lo inquieto que podía llegar a ser. Lo busque con la mirada por todas partes, pero no logre verlo. Entonces escuche un gran ruido desde el patio. Si hay un gran ruido es porque ahí debe estar Bokuto.

Entonces salí, y si estaba ahí afuera, jugando voleibol. En cuanto me vio me pidió que fuese su armador. Mierda. Me dije de inmediato mentalmente. Ahora no podría ganarle en un juego ni siquiera a unos principiantes o un club de ancianos. Me quite el guante izquierdo con las tijeras, deje el vaso adentro de la casa y me saque la camisa del interior de los pantalones, así sería más cómodo para mí el jugar.

Bien. Hasta ahora el juego, y sobre todo mis jugadas, no habían levantado tantas sospechas de que algo me pasaba. Había hecho algunos puntos y mis pases, o la mayoría de ellos si llegaban a donde quería que lo hiciesen, pero más de una vez la pelota se me cayó estúpidamente. Más de una persona me pregunto "¿te sientes bien?" o un "¿pasa algo?" yo negaba con la cabeza e intentaba continuar. ¿Qué más podía pedir? En este minuto no me siento muy dueño de mi cuerpo.

Pero me retire definitivamente cuando iba a levantar la pelota para un remate de Bokuto, la pelota venia hacia mí y yo levante las manos para poder tocarla y elevarla, pero nunca llego a pasar eso, más bien, termine por tocarla y levantarla con la cara. Lo cual me provoco un inmenso dolor de cabeza y un mareo que me dejo aturdido por más de un minuto. Tome mi cabeza con una mano y me agache en el suelo, intentando que todo a mí alrededor dejara de moverse.

Bokuto se acercó a mi rápidamente y claramente preocupado, pero yo estaba riendo, ¿y cómo no hacerlo? Me acaba de impactar una pelota en pleno rostro, dolió y mucho, pero aun así eso no le quita la gracia. Y las personas que estaban presentes al verme reír me imitaron. Bokuto me tendió su mano, yo la tome y me volví a poner en pie, me alegro mucho de haber tomado su mano, ya que, a mí alrededor todo continuaba moviéndose por sí mismo.

\- Me retiro – dije, y todos lo entendieron

\- ¿seguro de que estas bien? – me pregunto Bokuto.

\- Claro, sigue jugando, solo iré a sentarme un momento adentro y descansar – le regale un pequeño beso en los labios, note como él se sorprendía, y no era para más, yo no soy del tipo que besa a su novio en frente de la gente o en cualquier lugar público.

\- ¿seguro? – volvió a preguntarme

\- Si – dije mientras ya comenzaba a caminar hacia el interior de la casa. Había sido todo un calvario el intercambiar estas palabras y que se entendiese lo que decía, modular no era algo fácil en esta situación.

En cuanto entre a la casa me dirigí, sin mirar a nadie a la cara, hacia un sillón. Me senté y de inmediato llego Kenma a mi lado, me tendió un vaso, yo lo mire desconfiado, pero entonces me di cuenta de que solo era soda. Y se lo agradecí.

\- es culpa de Kuroo que estés así – dijo Kenma, claro que él se había dado cuenta

\- te diste cuenta – termine por decir.

\- bueno, no es difícil, hasta Bokuto sabe que algo te pasa. Además, no puedes caminar derecho y tus ojos no están como lo son normalmente – no quiero mirarme a un espejo en este minuto.

Bebí de mi soda pero esta no me gusto para nada, de inmediato sentí las ganas de vomitarla, pero no lo hice. Entonces escuche un gran ruido, tanto que me dio una punzada en la cabeza. Lleve la mirada hasta el lugar donde provenía el ruido y me lance a reír de inmediato, ahí estaba Kuroo, tambaleándose con micrófono en mano, karaoke, mi mente es un desastre, no tengo nada claro y veo borroso pero se con toda la claridad que puedo que ahora viene el karaoke. Y antes de darme cuenta ya estaba aferrado al micrófono cantando con Kuroo. Que patéticos debemos vernos, pero en ese minuto era lo menos que me importaba.

¿Qué canción era? no lo recuerdo. Lo que recuerdo es que reía y cantaba con Kuroo, que vergüenza. Ojala esta parte de la noche se me borre con el alcohol, pero en ese minuto estaba pasando por un arranque de personalidad extraño. Y antes de darme cuenta me apropie del micrófono y me encontraba cantando solo, Kuroo estaba sentado mi lado poniendo las canciones y haciendo los coros.

Entonces vi a Bokuto sentado entre las personas, le pedí a Kuroo una canción en específico, este entendió de inmediato cuales eran mis intenciones. Ambos reímos, yo bebí de la cantimplora de Kuroo, si iba a cantar no podía volver a mi estado consciente aun, porque terminaría por irme del país y cambiarme el nombre.

Escuche como comenzaba a sonar la melodía lenta, Stand by me, me acerque con el micrófono a Bokuto, lo mire a los ojos y comencé a cantar. Vi como los chicos del equipo levantaban los brazos y los movían de un lado para el otro. Me reí y no volví a retirar la mirada de la de Bokuto. a decir verdad sentí que la canción salía de mi interior, él sonreía y me devolvía la mirada, decidí agacharme frente a él, apoye un brazo en su rodilla y continúe con la canción. Hasta que él comenzó a cantar conmigo, por cosas como esas sentía que quería lanzarme a abrazarlo y besarlo. Pero estaba en plena canción aun.

En cuanto esta termino escuche aplausos a mí alrededor y algunos comentarios. "no me imagine que Akaashi fuese del tipo romántico" yo tampoco, pensé. "cantas muy bien" dijo otra persona, la verdad es que hice un gran trabajo para modular la letra, aunque a estas alturas ya todos los presentes deben estar al tanto de mi estado.

\- Estas borracho – dijo Bokuto en cuanto le di el micrófono a otra persona y me puse en pie, el me imito. Yo de inmediato lo abrace, al ponerme el pie me volvieron los mareos.

\- Lo estoy – termine por decir – así que cuídame – sentí como el me devolvía el abraso, me encanto

\- Lo hare – me dijo mientras reía.

Y el resto de la noche me la pase al lado de Bokuto, lo tenía de la mano, lo abrazaba en cuanto se me diera la oportunidad, lo seguía a donde fuese y lo besaba cuanto podía. A él no le desagradaba mi nuevo arranque de cariños. Se sentía extraña la nueva sensación que tenía ahora con respecto a él, cosas de borrachos supongo. Los mareos, la risa repentina y mis cambios de humor continuaban, y el hecho de que Kuroo siga dándome de su cantimplora no ayuda, pero tampoco me negaba a lo que él me daba sin que Bokuto se enterase. Aun no quería volver al estado de consciencia y tomar el peso de todo lo que había hecho en estas horas.

Kuroo estaba igual o peor que yo. Hacia bromas, se movía mucho, cantaba dos canciones en el karaoke y se lo dejaba a otra persona, iba a algún lugar, nadie sabía dónde, y volvía a retomar el karaoke con dos canciones más, así por el resto de la noche.

Entonces las personas de ambos equipos comenzaron a irse. Hasta que quedamos Kuroo, Kenma, Bokuto y yo. Todos nos dirigimos a un cuarto diferente. Kuroo guiado por Kenma y Bokuto guiándome a mí hacia la habitación que nos prestaría el dueño de casa para dormir. Yo seguía en mi estado de borracho amoroso, no podía ni siquiera subir las escaleras bien, estas se movían o las veía más cerca de lo que en realidad estaban. En cuanto llegamos a la cima me relaje un poco y reí, abrace a Bokuto por la espalda mientras abría la puerta, comencé a besar su cuello y morder el lóbulo de su oreja.

Me lance sobre él en cuanto cerró la puerta del dormitorio tras nosotros, todo se movía y estaba sonriendo sin siquiera percatarme de lo que hacía, solo podía pensar en lo apuesto que se veía él. Lo bese demandantemente y lo empuje hasta la cama, en cuanto él se sentó me acerque y le quite su chaqueta con la camisa rápidamente, vi como el intentaba tomarme las manos para detenerme pero no lo logro.

Me senté a horcajadas sobre él y comencé a besar su cuello. Apenas pensaba lo que hacía, en ese minuto era meramente instinto. Subí hasta su boca y volví a besarlo, lleve mis manos hacia su pantalón, él correspondió el beso pero me tomo de los hombros y me separo al sentir mis manos.

\- Akaashi sé que quieres ahora – dijo rápidamente. mirándome suplicante, sentí una pulsada en mi interior, me sentí lastimado – pero mañana o dentro de un rato, cuando se te pasen los efectos del alcohol, te arrepentirás y yo no quiero que se dé de esta forma – él tenía razón. Me dieron ganas de llorar y no podía controlarlo.

\- Bokuto-san usted es muy bueno – dije, o intente decir, aunque las palabras me salían arrastradas. Lo abrace y recargue mi cabeza en su hombro. creo que si estaba llorando, no lo recuerdo bien, pero me parecía que así era.

Bokuto me comenzó a acariciar la espalda y el cabello. Se balanceaba lentamente, y a mí junto a él, me decía palabras tranquilizadoras "todo está bien Akaashi". Y entre el calor que me brindaba su abrazo, el suave balanceo y su voz que sonaba extrañamente relajada, cerré los ojos, tenía náuseas y termine por entregarme a la oscuridad que me rodeaba.

Desperté. Sentí la boca y la garganta horriblemente seca, peor que un resfriado, tenía un horrible dolor de cabeza y estaba completamente desorientado, este cuarto no es mío ni de nadie que conozca, me alarme y me puse en pie de golpe, entonces todo el cuarto se movió por un minuto, fue un horrible mareo que me hizo quejarme y volver a sentarme en la cama. Termine por volver a recostarme sobre la cama, entonces sentí movimientos a mi lado y unos brazos a mi alrededor, mire a mi lado y era Bokuto, dormía profundamente y ahora me abrazaba.

Me quede quieto y me gire en la cama, quedando frente a Bokuto, lo mire dormir, se veía muy relajado, incluso, tenía una sonrisa en su rostro. Lo examine mejor, de arriba hacia abajo, él estaba durmiendo con su pecho descubierto, al igual que yo, y tenía los pantalones desarreglados, incluso, podía ver su ropa interior, al igual como estaba yo.

Bien. Dormimos juntos, no recuerdo mucho de lo que paso en la noche pasada, recuerdo cosas pero estoy lleno de lagunas. ¿Hasta dónde llegamos? ¿Lo hicimos todo y no lo recuerdo? Mire su cuerpo de nuevo buscando alguna marca o algo, luego mire el mío, no teníamos nada que me diera a entender que paso. Bueno, tenía uno que otro hematoma, pero eso no significaba nada.

Entonces sentí como Bokuto se comenzó a mover y abría los ojos lentamente, pestañeo un par de veces y me abrazo con más fuerza, quede enterrado en su pecho y escuchaba sus latidos serenos. Me quede quieto y disfrute del momento por unos minutos. Hasta que me decidí por preguntar.

\- Bokuto-san, tengo algo que preguntarle – el me soltó un poco para mirarme a la cara

\- ¿Qué pasa?

\- No recuerdo mucho de lo que sucedió anoche – dije, trague saliva expectante – ¿acaso nosotros hicimos algo más que solo dormir en la noche? – la reacción de Bokuto fue sonrojarse como nunca antes lo he visto. Tal vez no debí haber preguntado.

\- No – termino por decir – no hicimos nada Akaashi – entonces sentí un inmenso alivio, no habría nada peor que pasar por mi primera vez con Bokuto y no recordar absolutamente nada.

\- Lo siento – dije. Ni siquiera sabía porque

\- ¿Por qué te disculpas?

\- No lo sé – dije – creo que fui una molestia la noche pasada.

\- Para nada – dijo Bokuto sonriendo – yo te cuide y me asegure de que nada te pasase, una vez hiciste lo mismo por mi ¿no?

\- No me lo recuerdes – dije riendo – creo que te di más problemas de los que tú me diste a mí cuando pasaste por eso – termine por decir, sabía que era verdad.

\- No es para tanto – dijo él aun riendo – fue divertido verte hacer y decir cosas que jamás pensé que harías.

\- Quiero que me cuentes las cosas de las que no me acuerdo – termine por decir – así lo pensare muchas veces antes de volver a tomar algo que contenga alcohol.

No quiero volver a ver a los chicos ni de mi equipo, ni de Nekoma. Y lo peor es que estoy en la casa de Kuroo aun, no me librare de sus bromas ni muerto. Luego de que Bokuto me contara, sin lujos de detalle, algunas cosas ocurridas decidimos ordenas el cuarto y bajar. Al llegar a la planta baja nos encontramos con que todo ya estaba ordenado y limpio como si nada. Kuroo estaba desayunando junto con Kenma.

Kuroo en cuanto me vio comenzó a hablar.

\- ¿Cómo va la resaca?

\- Excelente – dije con voz apagado – es endemoniadamente doloroso e incómodo, pero supongo que me lo merezco.

Nos sentamos a comer los cuatro. Bokuto y Kuroo hablaban de alguna estupidez, no entendía como Kuroo no sufría de estos infernales dolores de cabeza que me atacan.

\- Bien – dijo Kuroo repentinamente - ¿Qué tanto recuerdas?

\- La verdad es que tengo varias lagunas en mi memoria de lo sucedido anoche

\- Yo te refresco la memoria – dijo rápidamente – hablaste sobre Bokuto con todo ser viviente que se te cruzara, quebraste dos vasos de vidrio e intentaste cortarme el cabello con tus manos de tijera, las cuales, encontré una debajo del sillón y la otra entre las plantas del jardín – termino por decir. Yo me quede sin palabras, Bokuto reía a mi lado mientras tomaba de su vaso con jugo de naranja – no puedo decirte más porque, para mi desgracia, no recuerdo. Después de todo estaba igual o peor que tú – y comenzó a reír. ¿de verdad el no siente su cabeza como si fuese a explotar?

En cuanto terminamos el desayuno me ofrecí para lavar la loza, lo hice y en cuanto termine arregle mis cosas para irme, quería llegar a mi casa, ducharme y olvidar que existo por un rato.

Durante el trayecto de vuelta Bokuto tomaba mi mano pero estaba en un peculiar silencio. Más de una vez lo encontré mirándome disimuladamente. En cuanto salimos de la estación de tren tenía planeado preguntarle. Pero no hizo falta, en cuanto comenzamos a caminar por la calle él hablo por sí mismo

\- Akaashi. Esa canción de verdad me gustó mucho – dijo para luego abrazarme y apretarme contra él.

\- Me alegro Bokuto-san – por un minuto pensé que el haberle cantado no había sido de su agrado, tal vez lo había incomodado. Pero al ver cómo me miraba y me sonreía supe que no era así.

\- ¿estás bien, te duele algo? – me pregunto

\- Me duelen muchas cosas como el estómago y la cabeza pero no es nada que no se me vaya a pasar – dije, supe que no lo había convencido del todo - creo que se me quedo algo en la casa de Kuroo-san

\- ¿Qué cosa? – dijo de inmediato - ¿quieres que lo llame?

\- Mi orgullo – dije y ambos nos reímos – dile por favor que lo guarde y me lo devuelva si lo encuentra – al menos logre que su expresión de preocupación fuese sustituida.

En cuanto llegamos a mi casa nos despedimos con un beso rápido, él se fue y yo entre, me dirigí al baño me mire al espejo, al menos no tenía algún rastro de mi acto estúpido de la noche pasada. Volví a salir y salude a mis padres.

Bien. Es hora de volver a la escuela, estoy parado a las afueras del gimnasio, es hora del entrenamiento matutino, y luego de la reunión de Halloween no he visto ni hablado con nadie del equipo, excepto Bokuto. Tome todo el aire que mis pulmones fueron capaces de otorgarme, lo mantuve un rato y luego lo expulse. Será un largo día a menos que haga algo para evitarlo.

Entre al gimnasio y de inmediato todos se giraron a mirarme, volví a suspirar, los mire a todos y agradecí que estuviese el equipo completo, o al menos los que habían asistido a la reunión, presentes.

\- Soportare todas las bromas y menciones de lo que hice durante la reunión el día de Halloween por hoy, pero no quiero que nadie vuelva a mencionarlo en lo más mínimo desde mañana – los volví a mirar a todos, note como todos se tensaban pero nadie replicaba nada – gracias – termine por decir, creo que estuvo bien, después de todo lo sucedido ese día, merecía que me jugasen bromas y ese tipo de cosas. Por hoy.

Y las imitaciones de mí cantando el karaoke no se hicieron esperar.

\- Definitivamente el karaoke fue lo mejor de la noche

\- Akaashi cantando canciones de The Killers – decía otro – no cantas nada mal, aunque hayas estado muy lejos de tus cinco sentidos

\- Me pregunto que habrías hecho si hubiésemos puesto rap en el karaoke

\- ¿Por qué no lo hicimos?

\- Kuroo-san estaba poniendo la música

\- Él también estaba bastante mal – dijo otro – era la verdadera personificación de Jack Sparrow.

Todos rieron. Yo ni siquiera recordaba haber cantado canciones de esa banda.

Pero al menos nadie jugaba con la que le dedique a Bokuto, aunque suene extraño, recuerdo esa sola escena con detalles y de mejor forma, el resto de las cosas están borrosas y desordenadas, pero ese momento no. y no saben cuánto me alegra.

SI QUIEREN UNA IDEA DE LA VERSIÓN DE LA CANCIÓN QUE CANTO AKAASHI PARA BOKUTO, BUSQUEN STAND BY ME DE IMAGINE DRAGONS, ES UN COVER, PERO ES MUY LINDA.

DEBO ADMITIR QUE ME GUSTO ESCRIBIR A UN AKAASHI BORRACHO.

SIN MÁS POR COMUNICAR, GRACIAS POR LEER.


	17. Chapter 16

ADVERTENCIA: CONTENIDO COQUETO EXPLICITO. EN OTRAS PALABRAS, EL LEMON.

Ya ha pasado más o menos una semana desde la reunión de Halloween, todo había continuado con normalidad y nadie hacía mención de lo sucedido ese día, no al menos sobre mi percance con el alcohol.

Pero las cosas comenzaron a cambiar, no, más bien, Bokuto comenzó a cambiar. Desde hace unos días que hicieron su aparición sus actitudes extrañas. Y yo lo único que podía pensar era "una maldita cosa tras otra".

Sabía lo que Bokuto intentaba. Era obvio. Pero no lo ayudaría en lo más mínimo, me gustaba ver sus intentos y lo mucho que se esforzaba en crear una oportunidad, él quería hacerlo conmigo, si, hacer eso. Me di cuenta cuando empezó a profundizar cada beso que le daba y prácticamente se me tiraba encima. Entonces llegue a la conclusión de que Bokuto estaba en celo, como los animales, era un búho en celo.

Aunque siendo sincero no veo a Bokuto intentando algo más allá de las caricias y besos. Sabía que él en realidad no tenía idea de cómo proseguir luego. Lo supe por su forma de besar al principio de la relación, nunca me he quejado de como besa Bokuto, pero me di cuenta que no tenía experiencia alguna. Bueno mi experiencia besando también era nula.

Debía darle el crédito a Bokuto de que lo intentaba bastante y se esforzaba, pero, yo no tenía la más mínima intención de que esto pasase, en la sala de materiales del gimnasio, los vestidores o un salón de clase abandonado. No por ahora, o más bien, no en la primera vez.

La verdad es que esperaba que mi primera vez de esa forma con alguien fuese algo más espontaneo y, ¿Por qué no? algo romántico. Pero sabía que como era una primera vez, estaría muy lejos que ser algo romántico.

Sabía desde antes la teoría. Como seria, los pasos y ese tipo de cosas, no es difícil imaginárselo. Pero, también, sabía que cuando llegase el momento lo más probable es que no seguiría ninguna teoría y terminaría por seguir instintos solamente.

Mire a Bokuto al otro lado de la cancha. Hoy la práctica terminaría más temprano, debido a algunas reuniones y cosas pendientes, estoy seguro de que Bokuto piensa que esta podría ser una oportunidad. Y yo también lo pienso, pero no tengo la menor intención de facilitarle las cosas. Dejare que él se encargue de todo, incluso, pienso dificultárselo.

Pero grande fue mi sorpresa al llegar a la salida de la escuela y encontrar a Kuroo, estaba ahí de pie aun con su uniforme de Nekoma, de seguro vino luego de su práctica, revisaba su celular distraídamente. Cuando nos acercamos lo suficiente Bokuto lo llamo y así comenzaron con su común actuación de par de idiotas, que se les da muy bien.

Me pareció bastante extraño todo esto. ¿Acaso Bokuto, que había estado buscando una oportunidad, no se da cuenta de que esta es una? Díganme que no es tan ciego.

Y al ver como pasaban los minutos, todos de pie en la salida de la escuela, estos dos hablando como si no se hubiesen visto en años, yo perdiendo todo lo que me queda de paciencia y esperanzas. Decidí tan solo marcharme.

Antes de irme suspire y eche una última mirada al par. Estaban recitando frases de películas, podía escuchar a Kuro diciendo "eres una gallina Mcfly" y Bokuto le contestaba "nunca me digas gallina". Ambos haciendo una pobre imitación de voz. Entonces volví a suspirar y decidí desaparecer entre las sombras sin que ellos se dieran cuenta.

Cuando ya estaba llegando a mi casa comencé a pensar si estuvo bien el solo irme de esa forma. Bueno, tal vez, Bokuto aun ni se da cuenta, no me sorprendería. Si, aun siento celos cuando esos dos se juntan. Pero en mi defensa es algo que no puedo evitar, intento por todos los medios de que esto pase desapercibido para esos dos, ya me ha quedado bastante en claro de que solo son amigos, pero a veces fallo. No quiero que ellos dejen de ser amigos y se alejen por algo tan estúpido como mis celos.

Llego a mi casa y subo de inmediato las escaleras hasta mi cuarto. Esta todo bastante oscuro dentro de la casa, pero no me desagrada. Dejo mi mochila tirada en el piso por ahí, la verdad es que no me fije para nada en donde exactamente, me lanzo sobre la cama y siento un dolor en la espalda, me quejo pero luego de unos segundos este se va.

Sentía que me estaba quedando dormido, el cuarto cada vez se hacía más oscuro, estaba en ese estado donde te estas entregando a un sueño que haz anhelado por mucho, pero entonces, escuche algo a lo lejos, mi nombre para ser más específicos. Esa voz, la conozco, pensaba, sin embargo no me quería mover de la cama.

Hasta que escuche un claro y alto "Akaaaaashi" era Bokuto, claro que lo era, vi la hora en mi celular y apenas habían pasado quince minutos desde que llegue a mi casa. Me asome por la ventana para darle a entender a Bokuto de que si lo había escuchado, yo y la mayoría de mis vecinos a tres cuadras a la redonda.

Baje las escaleras rápidamente, tallándome los ojos y estirando los brazos, apenas me eché un vistazo en el espejo que estaba junto a la puerta, estaba bastante despeinado, me pase una mano distraídamente por sobre este, esperando que este se haya ordenado un poco, y abrí la puerta.

Y ahí estaba Bokuto, si yo estaba despeinado entonces él tenía una verdadera selva ahí, sonrió de inmediato y me examino con más atención de la que suele dedicarme normalmente, de seguro mi cabello seguía siendo un nido de pájaros.

Sin decir nada más comencé a dirigirme hacia el salón, sentí como Bokuto me seguía y cerraba la puerta tras él. Le indique que se sentara en el sillón.

\- ¿Quieres algo para comer o beber? – dije ya dirigiéndome hacia la cocina.

\- Claro – de seguro Bokuto se percató de mi actitud poco habitual.

Él me siguió hasta la cocina y se paró detrás de mí mientras revisaba que podríamos comer ahora. La verdad es que yo también tenía hambre. Pero antes de que pudiese decidirme por algo note como Bokuto se movía incomodo en su lugar. Suspire.

\- ¿Dónde está Kuroo-san? – note como Bokuto se relajaba un poco

\- Él se fue antes – dijo. Me gire y lo mire a la cara, cruce mis brazos sobre mi pecho y espere a que continuase.

Entonces comenzó a contarme la infinidad de cosas que había hecho con Kuroo, "casi me muerde un perro en la salida pero Kuroo me ayudo y termino por mordernos a los dos, aunque, no fue nada grave" y cosas de ese tipo. Yo le prestaba atención.

\- Te hubieses quedado más tiempo con Kuroo-san, puedo notar lo bien que lo estaban pasando – bien, eso sonó a celos bastante obvios. Tanto que hasta Bokuto se dio cuenta, y lo sé por la forma en que me mira en este minuto.

Él me sonríe y me mira demostrando toda su alegría, aunque, intenta disimularla. Se acerca a mí y me pone sus manos en mi cintura, lo miro enarcando una ceja, el solo continúa sonriendo y me jala más hacia él. Me besa rápidamente.

\- Akaashi. ¿Te había dicho antes lo mucho que me pone el que me celes? – vaya, eso no me lo esperaba para nada.

\- ¿la verdad? No. A mí no me pone para nada celarte – dije sonando lo más serio que pude.

\- Parece lo contrario – dijo mientras comenzaba a besar mi cuello. Solté suspiros y pase mis brazos por sus hombros, abrazándolo.

Bokuto puede ser un idiota, pero, cuando se lo propone puede actuar de forma bastante seria y seductora. Espero que no suelte alguna frase de una película. Porque eso mataría todo el momento. Pero entonces el hizo otra cosa, primero jugo con mi camisa, de la escuela, y luego comenzó a desabrocharla, sabia a donde iría a parar todo esto.

\- Bokuto-san – él se separó de mi cuello y me miro expectante, de seguro pensaba que había cometido algún error – no quiero que esto se de en este lugar – pude ver como su mirada pasaba al alivio y me regalaba una sonrisa.

\- Bien entonces subiremos – iba a comenzar a separarme de él pero entonces me tomo de la parte trasera de los muslos, me elevo, me pego más a él, enrede mis piernas en sus caderas y tome firmemente sus hombros.

Y así comenzó a caminar por la casa, subió las escaleras como si nada, soportando mi peso, y espero indicaciones cuando ya estábamos arriba. Despegue mis ojos de su rostro y le indique donde estaba mi cuarto. Al llegar a la puerta la abrí yo, Bokuto tenía sus manos ocupadas sosteniéndome, y entramos. El miro con curiosidad todo mi cuarto, pude ver que tenía las ganas de mirar todo con atención y recorrer el lugar con más detalles, pero no lo hizo.

Comencé a besarlo, abrazándolo con más fuerza, delinee con mi mano sus músculos de la espalda, jamás me cansare de hacer eso. El subió sus manos lentamente por mis piernas y las metió en los bolsillos traseros de mi pantalón. A estas alturas ya puedo sentir algo duro clavándome a la altura de mi estómago, y no es parte de mi cuerpo.

Siento como el comienza a caminar hacia una muralla y me pega a esta, me recorre por un momento un dolor en la espalda pero esto pasa a segundo plano de inmediato, comienzo a moverme y a frotarme contra él, buscando más contacto, y, al no sentirme satisfecho procedí a quitarle su camisa, sin la menor delicadeza, incluso, creo que arranque más de un botón. Bokuto, por otro lado, me quito la camisa como si fuese un playera, admito que él fue más inteligente ya que no hubo ningún botón roto de por medio. De inmediato él llevo sus manos a mis caderas y acaricio esa zona, subiendo por mis costillas y volver a bajar. Mis manos pasaron a sus brazos, donde me entretuve por un tiempo. Sentí como Bokuto comenzaba a besar mi cuello, lo mordía y lamia, sabía que eso me había dejado más de una marca que no desaparecería en un tiempo próximo, pero no me importo, yo también le dejaría más de una marca.

Sentí como una de sus mordidas iba más en serio, me tense, solté un gemido y use más fuerza en el agarre que mantenía tanto de brazos como piernas, después de la mordida sentí como lamia el lugar, solté suspiros y me relaje de nuevo.

Bokuto decidió llevarme hasta la cama, me deposito con delicadeza, innecesaria a mi parecer, sobre la cama y me examino con atención, paso su mirada desde mis ojos a mirar su trabajo en mi cuello, bajo la mirada por mi pecho y mi abdomen, se detuvo luego mirando mi pantalón, vi como él se mordía cada vez más el labio inferior. Supe de inmediato que es lo que quería hacer.

Pero primero me tome mi tiempo para mirar con especial atención su cuerpo, si, lo había visto antes sin ropa, pero en esos momento apenas me fijaba bien, ahora, estábamos solos, el ambiente era diferente y la situación también. Tenía bien delineados sus músculos, su piel blanca se veía bastante suave y el verlo en estos momentos tan serio solo me hacía querer pasar a lo siguiente rápidamente.

Lleve mi mano hasta su mejilla, me senté en la cama y lo bese rápidamente, volví a recostarme y lleve mis manos a mi pantalón, desabroche el botón y baje el cierre lentamente, sin perderme las expresiones que me regalaba Bokuto, arquee mi espalda y me baje los pantalones, Bokuto los tomo y termino por sacármelos, él miro mis piernas primero y las recorrió con su mano para luego bajar y besarlas.

Beso mi rodilla y viajo hasta la zona interna de mis muslos, yo me apoyaba en mis codos para poder ver este espectáculo, no me lo perdería por nada del mundo, soltaba gemidos en voz baja, solo dejaba salir los que no podía aguantar por más que lo intentase. Bokuto mordía la zona y se avanzaba cada vez más a mi ropa interior. Mentiría si dijese que no me sentía avergonzado pero en ese minuto no podía permitir que algo como la vergüenza nos parara.

Bokuto comenzó a subir y me sentía cada vez más impaciente, sentía mucho calor, sudaba pero entonces él paro, me incline hacia adelante para verlo y, claramente, no me sorprendió al ver que tenía una erección, Bokuto la miraba sorprendido, eso me hizo sentir avergonzado. Pero entonces el retomo lo que hacía. Besaba mis piernas y jugaba con el elástico de mi ropa interior, sin llegar a quitármela, yo suelo ser una persona paciente pero en estos minutos siento que si Bokuto no se apresura terminare por lanzarlo contra la cama y hacer todo por mí mismo.

Entonces, como si él leyese mi mente, me quito la ropa interior, pero, antes de que pudiese siquiera pensar en avergonzarme, ya tenía a Bokuto besando mi ingle, el hecho de que ignorara mi erección me torturaba, pero tampoco tenía pensado reclamarle nada.

Él besaba y mordía, estaba seguro de que me dejaría lleno de marcas. Subió hasta mi abdomen y luego bajo lentamente de nuevo, yo intentaba controlar mi respiración, además, no podía mantenerme quieto, no con todo el placer que estaba comenzando a sentir. Y yo creía que Bokuto era un ser inocente, ja. Todo esto me deja en claro que no lo es. Y de nuevo, como si leyese mi mente, en cuanto pensé esto el me regalo una mordida en el muslo. Yo gemí en voz bastante alta.

Bokuto se acercó a mi erección y beso la base, subió lentamente, lamiendo todo el camino y término en la punta, pero sin darle mayor atención a esta. Sabía lo que intentaba hacer, el quería torturarme, lo sé, y lo peor de todo es que lo está logrando. Entonces el dejo de prestarle atención a mi erección, yo solté una maldición en voz alta, lo cual, provoco una risa grave y traviesa proveniente de Bokuto, lo cual, ha sido una de las cosas más eróticas que he escuchado.

El subió besando mi pecho y cuello, se detuvo cuando ya tenía sus labios en frente de los míos, pero, aun así, este no los juntaba para que nos besásemos, se limitaba a tenerlos a una distancia mínima, me miraba directo a los ojos, entonces sentí como el comenzó a frotarse, como movía sus caderas contra las mías, simulaba embestidas. Yo gemía, le daba pequeños besos entre suspiros, lleve mis manos a su cabello y enrede mis dedos en este, tirándolo de vez en cuando.

No hizo falta mucho tiempo para que yo tomase el ritmo que llevaba Bokuto y comenzara también a mover mis caderas, buscando más contacto, pero no era suficiente, y el hecho de que Bokuto aun tenga puestos sus pantalones me desesperaba. Lleve una de mis manos hasta su pantalón, no fue difícil localizar su erección, la cual, la frote por sobre la ropa. Bokuto gemía incontables veces mi nombre, y la forma en que lo hacía solo me animaba a torturarlo yo ahora.

Desabroche lo más lento que pude ese pantalón, entonces Bokuto se separó de mí, yo iba a comenzar a reclamarle, pero decidí no hacerlo al ver como él se quitaba por completo toda prenda inferior. Esta vez, a diferencia de mi experiencia en las duchas de la escuela, me tome mi tiempo para mirarlo, fijarme en pequeños detalles y memorizar cada parte de su anatomía sin vergüenza, más bien, de forma descarada. Fue turno de Bokuto para luchar contra la vergüenza. Y lo hizo bien, solo me regalo un poco de su sonrojo, pero por lo demás continuo igual.

Me quede recostado y le regale la mejor mirada lasciva que tenía, dándole a entender que quería que retomase lo que hacía hace unos minutos, pero él tenía otros planes para mí. Bajo de nuevo, esta vez, fue directo a mi erección, la beso y lamio lentamente, ahora al llegar a la punta hacia círculos con su lengua, jugaba y sonreía. Voy a morir.

En poco tiempo ya sentía el calor y humedad de la boca de Bokuto ahí abajo, y que gran sensación era, con cada movimiento que hacia Bokuto yo no podía evitar arquear mi espalda, gemir su nombre con desespero, con una mano jalar su cabello y con la otra apretar el cobertor sobre la cama.

El simulaba envestidas con su boca, yo movía mis caderas intentando encontrar un ritmo un poco más apresurado, pero él se negaba a darme en el gusto. Sentía como el comenzaba a acariciar la parte trasera de mis muslos, apretaba y recorría. Él, por fin, comenzó a acelerar sus movimientos, el calor de su boca me inundaba y me regalaba el mejor de los placeres que he sentido hasta ahora.

Lleve mi mano hasta su cabello e intente marcar yo el ritmo, funciono por unos segundos, pero luego el tomo mi mano y entrelazo sus dedos con los míos, se separó de mi erección, yo solté un gemido de frustración, pues, ya sentía el característico cosquilleo que señala lo pronto que estaba de venirme.

Se llevó tres dedos a la boca, yo sabía lo que eso quería decir, pero antes de que el comenzara a lamerlos, intercepte su mano y la lleve a mi boca, saque la lengua y lamí sus dedos lentamente, clave mi mirada en Bokuto, su expresión cambio a una de excitación, su respiración acelero y su boca la tenía entre abierta, definitivamente le gustaba esta imagen. Me lleve los dedos a la boca y simule embestidas.

\- Ay, Akaashi, no me hagas esto – dijo entre suspiros. Saque sus dedos de mi boca.

\- ¿hacer que Bokuto-san? solo lo estoy ayudando – intente sonar lo más inocente que pude, y, al parecer, si funciono, la sonrisa lasciva que me regalaba Bokuto me lo decía todo.

El llevo sus mano hacia mi entrada, yo abrí más las piernas y me posiciones para lo que vendría ahora. Metió el primer dedo antes de siquiera cuestionarme si dolería, y si, dolió. Ahogue un gemido y Bokuto no se movió, estaba esperando expectante, se acomodó mejor sobre mí y comenzó a regalarme besos, acariciaba mi cabello y me preguntaba preocupado si me encontraba bien, yo me limitaba a asentir y me inclinaba para besarlo de nuevo.

El dolor fue disminuyendo, entonces, moví las caderas intentando dar a entender a Bokuto que ya podía mover su dedo o agregar uno más. Él comenzó a moverlo, primero lento y luego más rápido, al ver que yo no me quejaba decidió aumentar a uno más. Me dolió pero esta vez no fue para tanto, vi como él tenía la intención de parar de nuevo, le dije que continuase entre suspiros, el me sonrió y obedeció.

Bokuto cada vez que podía me preguntaba "¿estás bien?" o "¿quieres que pare?". El que se preocupara tanto hacia que me dieran ganas de abrazarlo y decirle que entre de una vez, pero sabía que eso no sería para nada prudente.

Le dije que continuara y aumentara el número, volvió a obedecer de inmediato, ahora no sentía nada de dolor. No sé qué habrá hecho Bokuto pero toco una aparte en mi interior que me hizo retorcerme y soltar un auténtico gemido. Él continuo tocando ahí, yo gemía y lo llamaba, entonces, comencé a pedirle que por favor entrase de una vez. El asintió decidido, se veía confiado.

El quito sus dedos de mi interior, se posiciono sobre mí, yo de inmediato envolví su cadera con mis piernas, lleve mis manos su espalda y me negué rotundamente a dejar que se separara más de lo necesario. Pero entonces note como él no se movía, me fije en su rostro y note que estaba congelado. Bokuto lo estabas haciendo de maravillas. Por favor, no te bloquees ahora.

\- Le pedí consejos a Kuroo, por eso fue hoy a la escuela pero no alcanzo a decirme más allá de esta parte porque me di cuenta de que no estabas y me fui rápidamente. no sé cómo continuar – dijo todo esto de forma rápida, sus palabras salían casi atropelladamente de su boca y tenía un claro tono de culpabilidad. En este minuto tengo unas ganas de enormes de golpearlo y besarlo. No lo podía creer.

\- Solo déjate llevar Bokuto-san – creo que es el mejor consejo que podía darle. Yo me estaba dejando llevar y las cosas habían salido mejor de lo que esperaba, luego rebobiné un poco y me di cuenta de que habían salido tan bien, más que nada, por el hecho de que era Bokuto el que estaba haciendo todas las cosas.

Suspire. Mire el rostro de Bokuto y expresaba claramente lo mal que estaba. Bien, es mi turno de comenzar a moverme. Lo malo, es que yo, a diferencia de Bokuto, no le he pedido consejos a nadie, así que, solamente hare lo que se me venga en gana. Aún lo mantenía a él aferrado con manos y piernas, lleve mis manos desde su cuello a sus hombros e hice que rodáramos por la cama. Él soltó una risa nerviosa.

Bokuto se encontraba ahora recostado y yo sentado a horcajadas sobre él. Sentía su erección dura, caliente y palpitante bajo mío. Esto, y mi propia erección que reclamaba atención, eran mis principales motivaciones. Comencé a moverme sobre esta, era mi venganza por lo idiota que había sido Bokuto, no dejaría que entrara hasta que estuviese en su maldito limite. Yo podría esperar, pero por otro lado, la paciencia no es una de las cualidades destacables de él.

Movía las caderas hacia adelante y hacia atrás, Bokuto me sujetaba de estas con ambas manos, sin ejercer ninguna presión o fuerza, solo las mantenía allí. Yo mantenía las mías apoyadas en su pecho, así me era más cómodo y fácil moverme. Aceleraba el ritmo de vez en cuando, escuchaba los gemidos y suplicas de Bokuto, entonces volvía a disminuir. Él arqueaba la espalda e intentaba moverse bajo mío.

Bokuto se enderezo, quedando ahora sentado, yo me mantenía sobre él, en la misma posición. Busco mis labios y los beso demandantemente. Sentía su lengua recorrer mi boca, mordía constantemente mi labio inferior, incluso, pude sentir el característico sabor metálico de la sangre, solté un gemido por el dolor y continúe con el beso, esto no se quedaría así.

Volví a abrazarlo con manos y piernas, esta vez, sería distinto. Me separe del beso que compartíamos y recorrí su cuello con mi lengua, Bokuto elevo la barbilla para dejarme el paso libre allí. Me preocupe de dejar marcas que no desaparecerían, le gemí en el oído, más que nada para provocarlo, mordí el lóbulo de su oreja y la forma en que él dijo mi nombre entre gemidos y suspiros me hizo decidir que ya estaba listo para lo que seguía.

Me separe un poco y lleve mi mano a su erección, el soltó otro gemido al sentir como lo acariciaba, luego lo posiciones en mi entrada, mire a Bokuto, pegue mi frente a la suya y comencé a bajar lentamente, sentía su respiración tibia y sus manos en mis caderas sosteniéndolas con mayor fuerza a medida que descendía.

Claro que era muy diferente a tener sus dedos ahí adentro, ahora dolía mucho, pero, no quería dejar que Bokuto notara lo doloroso que era. Si él lo supiera me pediría de inmediato que paráramos, y yo no estoy dispuesto, no ahora.

Cuando había llegado a la base me permití soltar un genuino gemido, mis manos, que estaban apoyadas firmemente en sus hombros, temblaron un poco. Él oculto su cabeza en mi cuello, sus manos continuaban firmes en mis caderas, sabía que estaba haciendo acopio de toda su fuerza de voluntad para no moverse, yo se lo agradecí.

Acaricie su cabello de la nuca mientras el dolor disminuía, no era un proceso rápido pero era notorio, para mí, que el dolor del principio no era el mismo que estaba pasando ahora. Bokuto, por otro lado, suspiraba y besaba de vez en cuando mi cuello y hombros.

No falto mucho tiempo para que comenzara a moverme sobre él. Comencé a subir y bajar lentamente, muy pocas veces escucho a Bokuto maldecir, pero ahora maldice cada vez que subo y vuelvo a bajar. El dolor ya ha quedado en el olvido y puedo moverme con mayor libertad. Él se mueve junto a mí, al mismo ritmo, me abraza y pasa de los besos a las mordidas.

Empuje a Bokuto hasta que este estuviese de nuevo recostado sobre la cama, bese su cuello y baje hasta su pecho y abdomen, volví a subir, bese sus labios y me comencé a mover más rápido, casi con desespero, escuchaba los gemidos de Bokuto y sus suspiros. Yo, por otra parte estaba igual o peor que él. En estos minutos no tengo intensión de controlarme ni tragarme gemidos o algo así. Gimo y repito el nombre de Bokuto. Él me toma de las caderas y marca el ritmo.

Nos inclinamos los dos al mismo tiempo y terminamos por compartir un beso profundo. Sentía cada vez más calor y me sobresalte cuando sentí como Bokuto acariciaba mi erección, luego me relaje. Debía calmarme, si continuo así no durare absolutamente nada.

Entonces lo sentí, una parte, no supe con exactitud dónde, que toco Bokuto dentro de mí y me hizo sentir un placer indescriptible. Solté un gemido fuerte y comencé a moverme para encontrar ese punto de nuevo, probé de variadas formas pero no lo encontraba.

Mordí el labio inferior de Bokuto y volví a disminuir el ritmo, pero movía las caderas haciendo las embestidas más profundas, él arqueaba la espalda y me regalaba una mirada que me dejaba en claro lo que deseaba. Pero no, no pensaba darle en el gusto, solté una risa y continúe moviéndome lentamente.

Quería volver a encontrar ese punto que me hizo estremecer. "no lo encuentro" murmure más para mí mismo, comencé a moverme ahora en movimientos circulares. Bokuto dejo mi erección y yo gruñí en respuesta. Llevo sus manos a mis caderas, salió por completo de mi interior y me giro en la cama, ahora era yo el que estaba sobre esta retorciéndose y pidiendo por más.

Bokuto se acomodó entre mis piernas, listo para volver a entrar. Me regalo un beso rápido y entro, yo lo abrace con ambos brazos y entrelace mis piernas en sus caderas. Él comenzó con movimientos lentos, que duraron apenas unos segundos, para dar inicio a embestidas rápidas, entonces lo sentí. Ahí estaba de nuevo ese punto que me hizo por un segundo sentir que volaba.

"ahí" le dije a Bokuto entre gemidos, afirmando el agarre tanto en manos como en piernas. Entonces sentí como comenzaba a desconectarme del exterior y centrarme solamente en él y lo que estaba haciendo. Una de sus manos la usaba para apoyarse a un costado mío, con el fin de no aplastarme, la otra la tenía en mi cintura, sentía como acariciaba la zona y se dirigía de nuevo a mi erección lentamente.

Bokuto gemía una y otra vez mi nombre. Sus embestidas eran ahora certeras, golpeando siempre en el mismo punto, entonces comencé a sentir el cosquilleo que me dio a entender el poco tiempo que iba a aguantar. Él le dio más prioridad a mi erección, la acaricio rápidamente, yo, inundado de placer, rasguñaba su espalda y mordía su cuello, el hecho de que sus embestidas toquen mi punto y sus masajes sean, como decirlo, tan placenteros, me hizo tensarme y relajarme múltiples veces, gemir y casi gritar su nombre, y, sin otra alternativa terminar en su mano.

Bokuto lamio sus dedos derramados lentamente, si sigue así estaré listo para otra ronda en solo segundo, pero entonces, él retomo con más fiereza sus embestidas. Junto su frente con la mía y dirigió sus ojos ámbar a los míos, su mirada me dejo encandilado, sentía su respiración más acelerada

Él se entregó por completo al placer, cerraba los ojos, escuchaba los constantes sonidos obscenos que hacíamos al movernos y de pronto se quedó quieto, soltó un gruñido grave. Yo, por otra parte en cuanto lo escuche gruñir sentí algo tibio y húmedo. Bokuto inhalo mucho aire, lo retuvo y lo soltó en un suspiro. Abrió los ojos, estos estaban algo llorosos, me regalo múltiples besos por todo mi rostro y sentí como comenzaba a acariciar mi cabello.

La verdad es que no quería que el saliera de mi interior pero finalmente lo hizo, se recostó a mi lado y me abrazo. Yo le devolví el abrazo y le acaricie el rostro con mi mano. Fue increíble.

\- Akaashi – comenzó Bokuto con su voz más grave de lo normal

\- Si dices una frase de una película te mato – dije de inmediato

\- Esta es buena – me quede en silencio y deje que prosiguiera – "tendría que decirle que me ha hechizado en cuerpo y alma, y lo… – bese a Bokuto, conocía esa película y sabia como terminaba esa frase - lo amo – beso - lo amo – beso - lo amo, no quiero estar sin usted otro día."

\- Bokuto idiota – solté y volví a besarlo. De seguro que la sonrisa que tengo ahora en el rostro es única – de entre todas las películas tenías que elegir esa.

\- Si no te gusta puedo decir otra, en realidad, podría pasar horas diciendo otras – dijo él

\- En realidad prefiero que me digas una creada por ti – dije sin más.

Entonces vi como el comenzaba a pensar, se tomó su tiempo, yo lo deje y espere en silencio. Pero él no decía nada, se esforzaba, miraba el techo, me miraba a mí y luego de nuevo al techo.

\- Es difícil – termino por decir.

\- Vaya yo me esperaba otra cosa – dije ya riendo, el rio conmigo. Me gire en la cama, quedando boca abajo junto a él.

\- Te amo – dijo y beso mi hombro por detrás

\- Te amo – termine por decir.

No era necesario que creara una gran poesía para decirme esas dos palabras, la verdad, es que no me importaba eso, lo que me importaba era que él sintiera esas dos palabras.

Nos quedamos recostados en la cama, descansando, y no era para menos, me sentía agotado y lo único que quería era ir a ducharme. Entonces comencé a pensar.

\- ¿consejos a Kuroo? ¿de verdad? – dije, ahora que analizaba todo, me parecía bastante estúpida la situación.

\- Kuroo tiene más experiencia que yo – dijo alzando los hombros.

\- De seguro que tiene una variada experiencia, debieron haber muchas chicas antes de Kenma.

\- ¿Qué? Claro que no – dijo Bokuto ahora riendo – si no fuese por Kenma., Kuroo no tendría idea de nada de esto.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Él apenas puede hablar con alguna chica sin ponerse algo nervioso, además, siempre ha querido a Kenma, nunca ha estado con nadie más.

\- Un claro ejemplo de que las apariencias engañan – dije más para mí mismo.

Me levante de la cama y jale de la mano de Bokuto, este me miro interrogante.

\- Vamos a la ducha – dije como si nada.

\- Ah, bien – dijo siguiéndome en silencio.

Y bueno, todos sabemos que termino por suceder ahí.

GRACIAS POR LEER.


	18. Chapter 17

Ya estaba decidido. En cuanto Bokuto se retirase de las actividades del club seria yo el siguiente capitán. Cuando el entrenador, junto con Bokuto, me solicitaron que me presentara en el salón de los profesores y me dieron la noticia, sentí algo de pánico, el tiempo se escapa demasiado rápido y no sé qué expresión habré puesto en mi cara o con que ojos habré visto a Bokuto porque este se puso en pie y se me acerco de inmediato.

Entonces me dieron la siguiente nueva noticia, Bokuto y los de tercero dejarían el equipo durante esta semana, luego no volverían a participar en el club y pasaría yo a ser el capitán y todo lo que eso conlleva. No me preocupa ser el nuevo capitán, eso era lo que menos me importaba, lo que me hacía sentir extraño era el solo hecho de imaginar los entrenamientos sin la persona que estaba parada a mi lado mirándome algo inquieto.

En cuanto salimos del salón de los profesores Bokuto me dio su mano y me regalo un apretón suave, señal de apoyo. Solo esta semana y luego todo cambiaria. Esta sería la última semana que tendría con él.

Intente que el entrenamiento de esa tarde fuese más duradero, pero cuando queremos que sea así, al final de cuentas, terminas por sentirlo como si la hora hubiesen sido cinco minutos. Suspire. Ya todos estaban marchándose y cuando yo decidía hacer lo mismo sentí la energía característica de Bokuto a mi lado. Claro que nos quedamos practicando hasta que nos echaran de la escuela.

Sentí que esta semana debía hacerla eterna. Y así lo hice, cada momento me preocupaba de guardarlo con detalles en mi memoria. Pero como si fuese una maldición, el tiempo pasó demasiado rápido para mi agrado, y antes de darme cuenta ya era viernes, el último entrenamiento con Bokuto y el resto de los de tercero.

Lo que sucedería hoy ya no era para nada un secreto entre los de primero y segundo. Todos sabíamos que al terminar este entrenamiento seriamos menos personas en el equipo, y por sobre todo, el ambiente estaría más silencioso. Los de tercero actuaban como si nada sucediese, incluso, diría que estaban más motivados y animados. Hicimos equipos al azar y dimos inicio a un partido, bastante improvisado, el entrenador nos dijo que estaría bien que armásemos los equipos como quisiéramos por hoy.

Termine siendo, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, el contrincante de Bokuto. Verlo al otro lado de la malla es bastante diferente a como estoy acostumbrado verlo al estar a mi lado. Como yo soy setter y él es una figura importante del equipo, solían ponernos siempre en el mismo equipo en los partidos de entrenamiento, después de todo, debíamos practicar para hacer cada vez mejor nuestro trabajo en equipo, entonces, las veces que he jugado en contra de él diría que son pocas, por no decir nulas.

Definitivamente él era una persona que se veía bastante imponente desde el otro lado de la cancha, aunque cometiese algunos errores, como siempre. Verlo jugar desde aquí era una cosa bastante diferente a como suelo siempre observarlo. Sus expresiones de concentración, sus ojos que lo único que dan a entender es el hecho de que él está haciendo lo que más le gusta, movimiento de su cuerpo rápido y preciso, remates fuertes e intentos de bloqueo. La forma en que sonríe cuando logra hacer un punto, la forma en que se enoja y pone triste cuando no lo logra, la forma en que corre de un lado para el otro. Sus ojos que viajan a la velocidad de la luz por toda la cancha, siguiendo la pelota. Estas y muchas otras cosas sabía que él las hacia pero la vista que tengo desde aquí me permite apreciarlas de mejor forma.

Definitivamente este era un momento que grabaría con especial detalle en mi mente.

Como era de esperarse el equipo que tenía a más personas de tercero gano, bueno, no era para menos, después de todo, podíamos ver que Bokuto se encontraba al cien por ciento. Y a menos que el pasase por una de sus crisis de tristeza, lo cual no sucedió, no nos habríamos ni siquiera acercado para empatarles.

Entonces escuche el silbato, mire hacia el entrenador, el cual tenía a su lado a las managers del equipo, lo entendí de inmediato, ya era el momento. Todos se acercaron a él y formaron un circulo a su alrededor. Yo antes de encaminarme y unirme mire a Bokuto, tenía una sonrisa en su rostro, no una sonrisa cualquiera, diría que esta estaba llena de satisfacción. El me devolvió la mirada y me hizo una señal con la cabeza para que comenzáramos a caminar y unirnos al resto. Me acerque a él y seguí sus pasos.

En cuanto llegamos al círculo improvisado vi como Bokuto se paraba al lado del entrenador. No puedo creer que ya esté pasando. Y cuando él comenzó a dar un discurso, nada demasiado ensayado, todo se me hizo mucho más real. Preste atención a sus palabras de agradecimiento, palabras que nos motivaban a llegar más lejos y por sobre todo a amar el voleibol, y cuando termino me presento a mi como el nuevo capitán, sabía que debía acercarme al frente y dar un discurso motivacional como nuevo capitán. No había pensado en nada hasta ahora y me golpee mentalmente por no hacerlo.

En cuanto llegue al frente de todos comencé un discurso, bueno, más bien, di a entender mi punto de vista y lo que espero que logremos como club, pero por sobre todo di a entender que seguiría con una de las grandes enseñanzas que nos dejaron los de tercero, amar el voleibol. Y hare que esa enseñanza pase a los nuevos.

Cuando termine escuche algunos aplausos. Y dimos por terminado el entrenamiento de ese día, el gimnasio se llenó de abrazos entre los jugadores. Decidimos ir a comer algo todos juntos, entonces todos salieron rumbo a los camerinos, a cambiarse, y los de tercero desocupar sus casilleros, pero yo y Bokuto nos quedamos en el gimnasio más tiempo, Bokuto pidió que se adelantaran y todos obedecieron sin rechistar.

El entrenador junto con las managers ya se había ido. Estábamos solos en ese gran gimnasio lleno de recuerdos. Entonces sentí como Bokuto se lanzaba a abrazarme, una mano la mantenía en mi espalda y con la otra acariciaba mi cabello.

\- Akaashi, pareciese que en cualquier minuto te pondrías a llorar – dijo él, yo me tense entre sus brazos y fruncí el ceño

\- Claro que no pienso llorar, Bokuto-san – dije

\- Extrañare que levantes el balón para mí – dijo el regalándome un beso en la frente, me escondí en su cuello inhalando su aroma

\- Extrañare verte rematar – dije. Y lo envolví con mis brazos, pose ambas manos en su espalda y evite moverme en lo más mínimo.

Nos quedamos así por solo un minuto, tan solo pensando, entonces Bokuto se separó un poco de mí, llevo una mano a mi mejilla y otra a mi hombro, esperaba que me besara, deseaba que lo hiciera, y lo hizo, pero beso numerosas veces diferentes partes de mi rostro, mis mejillas, la barbilla, la frente, nariz, incluso mis parpados y luego termino con besos en mis labios. Yo sonreí satisfecho. Lo tome de la mano.

\- Vamos a comer con el resto – dije mientras lo guiaba hacia los camerinos para ducharnos y cambiarnos. Pero en el camino llego a mí una duda que pensaba aclarar de inmediato – Bokuto-san, ¿Qué piensas hacer luego de la graduación? – este me miro confuso, ya habíamos llegado a los camerinos, todo estaba bastante ordenado y vacío.

\- ¿hablas de estudios? – asentí – he tenido unas cuantas ofertas deportivas en diferentes universidades, así que creo que seré un jugador profesional.

\- No digas creo – dije de inmediato – lo serás – su mirada se convirtió y ahora estaba llena de felicidad. Nos dirigimos hacia las duchas

\- Aunque no será lo mismo sin ti – dijo el de inmediato - ¿tú que piensas estudiar Akaashi? ¿serás jugador profesional también? – pregunto mientras ya se duchaba.

\- Aun no lo tengo del todo claro – dije mientras lo imitaba – pero me gusta mucho la fotografía o tal vez diseño.

\- Las dos cosas se te dan excelente, asique cualquiera que escojas estará bien – dijo en forma de apoyo mientras ya salía de la ducha.

No dije más y me concentre en terminar. En cuanto salí en busca de mi ropa para cambiarme vi a Bokuto ya vestido vaciando su casillero en la mochila. No le preste mucha atención y me vestí rápidamente, pero entonces, cuando ya estaba listo, me dirigí a su lado y lo observe mientras separaba las cosas que debía eliminar, como antiguas calificaciones arrugadas, y las cosas que debía conservar, como fotografías y audífonos olvidados. Entonces la vi.

Era exactamente la misma revista que había visto hace unos meses atrás, la revista que me hizo reír en este mismo lugar, la revista que hizo a Bokuto avergonzar más de una vez con su sola existencia. Solté una pequeña risa y la tome del interior del casillero antes que él.

\- Pensé que ya te habías desecho de esto – dije de inmediato, Bokuto me miraba algo sorprendido y avergonzado – o al menos guardarla en otro lugar – continúe.

\- Iba a hacerlo pero se me olvido.

\- ¿acaso sigues dándole algún uso? – pregunte enarcando una ceja. Use toda la concentración que tenía para analizarlo.

\- ¿Qué? Claro que no – dije rápidamente – ni siquiera recordaba su existencia – dijo mientras la tomaba de entre mis manos, yo la solté y lo deje. Me gustaba verlo así de nervioso. Entonces vi como la lanzaba junto con las cosas que iba a eliminar.

\- ¿la botaras a la basura? – pregunto algo sorprendido.

\- Ya no tengo la necesidad de usarla – dijo él y su sonrisa con sus ojos me dieron a entender que quería decir claramente. Me cruce de brazos intentando reprimir una sonrisa.

Nos quedamos en silencio y mirándonos, pero cuando supe que Bokuto ya se iba a lanzar sobre mí me gire y comencé a caminar hacia la salida.

\- Debemos ir a comer con el resto del equipo – le recordé.

Vi que él tenía la intención de reclamarme algo, pero no lo hizo, termino de limpiar el basurero, tomo su mochila y la colgó sobre su hombre despreocupadamente, en una mano llevaba una bolsa con la basura y con la otra tomaba mi mano.

Salimos de los camerinos pero Bokuto se quedó en el umbral de la puerta mirando hacia el interior de la habitación, sabía que en ese minuto él estaba recordando un millón de memorias vividas en ese mismo lugar. Tres años. Apreté un poco el agarre en su mano, él se voltio a mirarme y le regale una pequeña sonrisa. Entonces él miro por última vez y cerró la puerta.

En cuanto vio un basurero boto la bolsa, la cual era de un tamaño mediano, me sorprende cuanta basura tenía en ese casillero, y comenzamos a caminar hacia el lugar donde acordamos reunirnos con el resto.

El cual era un restaurant, si, el mismo en el cual Bokuto se había emborrachado la última vez, no pude evitar hacer una mueca antes de entrar, lo cual le hizo mucha gracia a Bokuto, él se lanzó a reír de forma instantánea. Me acerque a la puerta pero en cuanto estuve delante de esta, se abrió de improvisto, salió una chica rápidamente de cabello rojizo, me murmuro unas disculpas y siguió su camino rápidamente, ella tenía los ojos tan dorados como los de Bokuto, asentí en señal de que aceptaba sus disculpas y entre al restaurant.

No fue nada difícil encontrar la gran mesa, la más ruidosa y desordenada, donde estaba el resto del equipo. Cuando llegamos a su lado encontramos de inmediato el par de asientos que estaban destinados para nosotros, en unos minutos llego una camarera, esta escribió la orden rápidamente, y con una letra ilegible, luego se fue.

Mientras esperábamos la comida la charla y bromas no se hicieron esperar, sabía lo que estaba pasando, sabía que todos los presentes ahí estaban pensando lo mismo que yo. Atesorar este minuto, ya que, no volveremos a estar de esta misma forma en mucho tiempo más. Sonreí y me uní a las conversaciones. Bokuto, sentado a mi lado, escuchaba todo con suma atención y aportaba con algún argumento de vez en cuando. Tomaba mi mano bajo la mesa y la acariciaba con sus dedos, luego me soltaba y volvía a llevarlas sobre la mesa.

Primero llego la camarera con las bebidas, las deposito con cuidado y precisión, sin siquiera equivocarse en lo que pidió cada uno. Luego se marchó asegurando que la comida vendría en poco tiempo.

\- Asegúrense de que esos vasos no contienen alcohol – dijo Konoha, le perdonare que bromee con eso solo por ser hoy una ocasión especial – sobre todo el de Bokuto, el de Akaashi, si es que contiene, déjenlo, o mejor pidan que se lo carguen más.

Todos rieron, yo también.

\- No tengo planeado beber en un tiempo próximo – asegure

\- ¿de verdad? Ya teníamos una sala reservada para nosotros en el karaoke – dijo otro.

\- No necesito estar borracho para cantar en el karaoke

\- La verdad es que si, Akaashi, todos sabemos que no cantas en público a menos que el setenta por ciento de tu cuerpo ya sea alcohol

\- Bien – termine por decir – es verdad. ¿Iremos a un karaoke luego de la comida?

\- Solo si bebes – dijo Konoha

\- No lo hare – respondí de inmediato

\- Bien, iremos de todos modos pero al menos lo intentamos – término por decir.

Entonces llego la comida y todos fijamos la atención en nuestros platos, primero porque claramente teníamos hambre luego del entrenamiento, y segundo porque, si no estabas del todo atento a tu plato, Bokuto se encargaría de asaltarlo.

Luego de la comida nos dirigimos al karaoke, no, no cante nada. Pero me divertí bastante al ver como el resto hacia sus mejores imitaciones, bromeaba y terminaban por corear todos en grupo. Antes de darme cuenta ya era la hora de irse. Salimos todos del karaoke y nos despedimos en la estación de tren.

Todo el trayecto hable con normalidad con Bokuto, la ciudad a través de la ventana se veía genial, un paisaje oscuro lleno de luces como si fueran luciérnagas. Pero cuando bajamos en nuestra estación y comenzamos a caminar en dirección a casa, Bokuto tuvo un cambio en su semblante, de pronto estuvo más silencioso de lo normal.

Y entonces me lo conto.

"Akaashi, ya me dijeron cuándo será la fecha de la graduación, es dentro de una semana y media"

GRACIAS POR LEER.


	19. Chapter 18

ESTE ES EL CAPITULO FINAL, SIN EMBARGO, TENGO PLANEADO SUBIR DENTRO DE POCO UN EPILOGO Y NOTAS FINALES.

El tiempo pasa más rápido de lo que a mí me gustaría. En especial estas semanas. Pareciese que fuese ayer cuando Bokuto me informo de la fecha exacta en que sería su graduación, me invito a esta, yo claramente acepte de inmediato. y desde entonces el reloj dentro de mi cabeza no hizo más que aumentar de tamaño.

Era la mañana de la graduación. En la noche me había quedado hasta muy tarde hablando con Bokuto, este no podía conciliar el sueño debido a los nervios, yo tampoco podía dormir por la misma razón, lo cual, era extraño, ni siquiera me pasaba eso con los partidos importantes. Hablamos hasta muy tarde, y cuando Bokuto no respondió al último mensaje que le envié supe que este había caído rendido. Yo por otra parte me quede despierto aproximadamente una hora más.

Pero ahora con el despertador sonando, deseaba haber dormido temprano. Apague el molesto ruido y me levante. Estire mis brazos y me dirigí hacia el baño, debía darme prisa y llegar cuanto antes al lado de Bokuto, si yo estoy nervioso él debe estar peor.

En apenas unos minutos ya estaba listo y dirigiéndome hacia la casa de Bokuto. En cuanto llegue a la puerta esta se abrió. Me saludo la madre de Bokuto y me invito a pasar de inmediato, ella iba bastante elegante y me alegre de también usar ropa, no diría elegante, pero sí de acuerdo a la ocasión, me ofreció algo para comer, lo cual rechace, y me indico que me pusiera cómodo. Al parecer Bokuto aún no estaba listo, de seguro se quedó dormido. Fue lo primero que pensé. Su madre subió las escaleras y la perdí de vista, yo decidí quedarme al pie de está esperando, miraba de un lugar para el otro, la casa seguía tal y como la recordaba.

Entonces Bokuto bajo las escaleras rápidamente, me tomo un poco por sorpresa, lo mire de arriba hacia abajo más de una vez. Él tenía puesto un esmoquin, el cual le quedaba excelente, me acerque a él, primero me asegure de que su madre no estuviese cerca, le arregle la corbata y bese sus labios de forma rápida, como un saludo. El me sonrió, al menos se veía relajado.

Nos llevó un poco más de tiempo salir de casa, la madre de Bokuto se aseguraba una y otra vez de que todo estuviera en orden, y luego nos fuimos. Pregunte por el padre de Bokuto pero este no había podido asistir debido a su trabajo, dijo este restándole importancia, pero yo sabía que si le importaba.

La escuela estaba llena de padres y estudiantes nerviosos, todos vestidos elegantemente, todos iban de un lugar para el otro, casi podía oler las ansias de todos en el aire. Bokuto no se podía quedar quieto, caminaba de un lado para el otro, hasta que vio a los ex miembros del equipo, los de tercero, los observo a todos y a sus familias con especial atención, luego desvió la vista hacia mí.

Entonces hicieron que todos los estudiantes se reunieran, los llevaron a otro lugar mientras los invitados se acomodaban dentro del recinto donde se llevaría a cabo la graduación. Entre al lugar y me senté donde se me fue indicado, quede separado de su madre, ya que, esta estaba sentada junto con el resto de los padres de los alumnos, los invitados estábamos en un lugar diferente. Bueno yo lo agradecí, así al menos si terminaba por quebrarme ella no me vería.

En unos minutos, los cuales se me hicieron muy largos, comenzó la ceremonia.

Aunque suene muy extraño, para mí, en cuanto vi como Bokuto entraba al lugar, sentí que se me iba el aire de los pulmones. Él se mostraba feliz con sus compañeros y en el transcurso de toda la ceremonia podía verlo como salían a flote de forma lenta todos sus tics nerviosos, su pierna no paraba de moverse, se tocaba el cabello con frecuencia y miraba numerosas veces alrededor.

Llego el minuto donde él debía subir al escenario y recoger su diploma. Y lo hizo, mágicamente no sucedió ningún percance y lo agradecí de corazón. El bajo y su mirada de encontró con la mía, sonrió como siempre hace pero yo no pude devolverle la sonrisa. Estaba en una ceremonia que daría el adiós a muchas cosas que extrañare el próximo año. Adiós a lo ruidoso que era, a que comiéramos los almuerzos juntos, a que fuese en mi búsqueda en cada receso, a volver juntos luego del entrenamiento y a muchas cosas más.

Al término de la ceremonia vi como él salió y se dejó abrazar por su madre. Creo que el hecho de no verle afectado por la graduación, incluso feliz, me hizo querer salir casi corriendo de ese lugar. Lo cual hice, y hasta el día de hoy, me arrepiento de haberlo hecho.

No estaba corriendo pero si caminando rápido y en cuanto encontré un lugar abandonado pare en seco. Apoye mi frente contra la pared más cercana y, allí de pie, comencé a pensar numerosas estupideces que lo único que harán es que termine por llorar y eso es lo que menos quiero. Creo que eso fue una de las razones por las cuales me fui de ese lugar antes de que Bokuto llegase a mi lado. Sabía que si lo veía y el me abrazaba terminaría por llorar, él se sentiría mal al verme así por él y le amargaría su graduación.

\- Vamos no llores, no llores. Él no puede verte así, no hoy. – me dije mientras respiraba hondo numerosas veces. Mi frente, que seguía apoyada en la pared, estaba helada pero aun así no tenía la intensión cercana de moverla.

Sentí unos brazos pasar por mi cintura y abrazarme por la espalda. Yo no me moví, pues sabía que era Bokuto, su olor era inconfundible. Ese olor tan característico de él que ya se volvió mi favorito. No era el olor a algún perfume, era solo el olor de Bokuto. Una mezcla de muchas cosas diferentes que le daban lugar a su olor personal y particular. Sentí como el poyo su cabeza en mi espalda, podía notar que él estaba tranquilo, pues, ya habíamos hablado de todo esto antes, este no era el final de nuestra relación pero si era el final de muchas cosas. Comencé a respirar hondo para controlarme, ya que, debía ser igual de fuerte de lo que estaba siendo Bokuto en este minuto.

Me gire para hacerle frente a la situación. Bokuto me dejo girarme pero no deshizo el abrazo y me di cuenta de algo. Bokuto no estaba siendo fuerte ni nada por el estilo. Él estaba llorando y riendo al mismo tiempo, esto último al ver como lo estaba mirando. Me impresiono. Ya que estaba tan silencioso y hace algunos minutos solamente estaba riendo junto con sus compañeros.

Oh no. Este ha sido su peor ataque emo que he visto en los años que lo conozco. Es el ataque emo supremo e insuperable. Está llorando mucho, le tiemblan un poco las manos e intenta decirme algo pero no puedo entenderlo. Mezcla su llanto con lo que intenta decir y mientras hace todo esto, él me abraza. Con un demonio Bokuto no me abraces más. Me está contagiando su ataque emo y yo, aunque se controlarme mejor que él, no puedo evitar llorar en su hombro y esconder mi rostro en él.

Entonces comencé a sentirme culpable. Seguía pensando que en este día el debería estar ahí afuera riendo y haciendo un escándalo como siempre, pero no, lo tenía aquí conmigo abrazándome. Pero él no me reclama nada. Nunca lo ha hecho.

Me separo del abrazo. Limpio mis lágrimas y luego paso a limpiar las de él. Al menos ya está más controlado a como estaba antes. Aunque, sus manos siguen firmemente en mi cintura. Le regalo un beso, el cual tenía toda la intensión de que fuese uno rápido pero él se dedicó a aplazarlo y profundizarlo. Yo no le reclame nada y me dejé solamente.

Su boca pegada a la mía devorándome, sus manos recorriendo cada parte de mi cuerpo, pegándome más a él y su respiración entrecortada. Todo eso me hizo olvidarme de donde estábamos. Pase mis brazos por su cuello y acaricie su cabello.

Nos separamos por un momento y aproveche para retomar todo el aire que me había quitado.

\- Vamos junto con el resto - dije apenas, pues, mis pulmones no me acompañaban en esta situación – tu madre se va a preocupar

\- No se preocupen por mí, pueden tomarse su tiempo – mierda. Sabía que este minuto estaba siendo demasiado bueno para ser verdad. Me sonroje de inmediato y no sabía cómo reaccionar ahora.

\- ¡Mama! – exclamo Bokuto. se notaba que él también estaba alterado.

\- Solo vine a buscarlos porque hay unos amigos tuyos buscándolos. Dicen que te quieren felicitar, además, me preocupe – dijo ella soltando un suspiro. Se veía más joven de lo que ya aparentaba – dijiste que buscarías a Akaashi-san, pero te estabas tardando.

\- Lo siento – dijo Bokuto. comenzando a soltarme y separarse de mí. Yo hice lo mismo y ambos nos acercamos más a su madre.

\- Tus amigos están en la entrada

De inmediato los tres comenzamos a dirigirnos hacia allí. La madre de Bokuto se retiró de inmediato diciendo que debía trabajar, se despidió de nosotros y desapareció de un momento para el otro.

La escuela continuaba llena de personas, tanto padres como los graduados con sus amigos. Había gente llorando y riendo en cada lugar al que llevaba la vista. Me acerque a Bokuto con la intención de tomar su mano, pero no lo hice, ¿Por qué? Ni siquiera yo lo sé. El caminaba por delante de mí y al llegar a la entrada y ver cerca de la reja, pude ver a que amigos se refería la madre de Bokuto.

Eran kuroo y Kenma. Bokuto corrió hasta llegar al lado de ellos, yo apenas unos segundos después llegue. Kenma me saludo de inmediato, Kuroo me saludo luego de saludar a Bokuto. Podía notar que este estaba bastante feliz, más de lo normal. Luego recordé que su graduación también había sido hoy y al ver la cara de kenma, la cual mostraba claramente que si había llorado, sus ojos un poco enrojecidos no me engañaron, me decidí por felicitarlo por su graduación.

\- Felicidades por su graduación, Kuroo-san

\- Gracias Akaashi – se giró a Bokuto – felicidades por tu graduación – la sonrisa de Bokuto no tardó en aparecer

\- Gracias. Felicidades por la tuya también – ambos se iban a abrazar pero antes de tocarse se congelaron en el acto. Kuroo llevo su mirada hacia mí.

\- ¿Permiso para abrazar al bro? – me pregunto Kuroo con su típica sonrisa

\- Permiso concedido – no podía negarles un simple abrazo de felicitaciones por la graduación de ambos, además, mis celos por Kuroo ya los había superado. Bueno, hasta cierto punto.

\- ¿Kenma? – Kuroo llevo su mirada desde mí a Kenma, el cual levanto la vista de su consola, miro lo que estaba sucediendo y contesto.

\- Haz lo que quieras Kuroo – dijo distraídamente mientras el par comenzaba a abrazarse y a saltar de alegría.

Luego del escándalo Kenma felicito a Bokuto por su graduación. Podía notar que su voz estaba un diferente a lo normal. Eso solo me confirmaba aún más que había estado llorando. Ambos sabíamos que la graduación iba a ser en parte triste. Pero, saberlo es diferente a vivirlo.

Decidimos ir todos a comer algo. Después de todo, llorar abre el apetito y sabíamos que los cuatro habíamos terminado por llorar como niñas. Comimos y pasamos la mayoría de la tarde juntos. Hasta que nos separamos. Kuroo y Kenma se fueron a cenar a la casa del mayor, una forma de celebrar la graduación con sus padres. Por otro lado, yo decidí llevar a Bokuto a una pequeña montaña donde se puede ver toda la ciudad. Él acepto de inmediato y comenzamos el viaje.

Subir la montaña había sido más fácil de lo que recordaba que era, Bokuto me ayudo en algunas partes donde pensé, no, sabía que iba a caer seguramente. Pero al llegar a la cima supe que había valido la pena. Estaba oscureciendo pero no me preocupe, después de todo, la vista desde allí es más hermosa de noche.

El viento me hizo estremecer, la verdad es que siempre he sido friolento, esto no pasó desapercibido para Bokuto. El cual, no dudo ni siquiera un segundo para entregarme su chaqueta. La verdad es que no entendía cómo es que él nunca sentía nada de frio. Las mangas de su chaqueta colgaban por mis brazos dando a demostrar lo grande que me quedaba. Aun así, me gustaba.

Me senté al lado de Bokuto sobre el pasto, el cual, estaba algo húmedo pero no me molesto en lo más mínimo. Apoye mi cabeza en su hombro y cerré los ojos. Me permití relajarme un poco y antes de darme cuenta ya estaba cayendo dormido. Me removí un poco pero continúe en la misma posición y me dedique a mirar las luces de la ciudad.

Comencé a pensar en todo lo que sucedería de ahora en adelante. Está de más decir que me deprimía todo esto. Y más que nada sentí miedo, sobre todo lo que vendría. Pero si yo sentía miedo, entonces, Bokuto estaría en peor estado que yo. El pasaría por muchas más cosas que yo el próximo año. El estaría en un mundo completamente nuevo.

Lleve mi vista desde la ciudad a la cara de Bokuto. Me dedique a mirar con especial atención sus facciones. Su perfil. Él estaba mirando el paisaje ante nosotros, las hermosas luces de la ciudad que parecían luciérnagas en el campo. En su expresión no veía miedo ni nada que lo preocupase. Lo único que vi fue una sonrisa hermosa que adornada su rostro, supe que él era mucho más inteligente que yo. Él estaba disfrutando del momento a mi lado y yo solo estaba preocupándome por algo que aún no debíamos enfrentar.

\- Estaremos bien – dije en voz alta. Más que nada lo había pensado pero esas palabras salieron de mi boca sin permiso alguno.

\- Lo estaremos – me afirmo Bokuto. yo aún miraba su rostro y me sentí encandilado cuando el llevo su mirada desde la ciudad hacia mí.

Acerco su boca a la mía y espero, yo también espere, quería que él hiciese el último movimiento, lo cual hizo y nos besamos porque ambos sabíamos que sería el momento adecuado, con un cielo estrellado que era el indicado y habíamos dicho las palabras que eran necesarias decir. Estaba en ese minuto en la vida donde piensas, o más bien, tienes la certeza de que todo saldrá como tú lo deseas. Te sientes invencible.

Nos separamos pero yo aún miraba sus ojos con intensidad. Esos ojos brillaban por si solos en la oscuridad y, entonces, sentí que todo se desvanecía en mi mente, como si fuese niebla, y me concentre en el momento que estaba viviendo.

Sus dos faroles de color ámbar pueden ahuyentar todos mis miedos con solo una mirada. Todo lo que ve lo ilumina, y pareciese que en ese minuto estuviese viendo el futuro, porque, incluso yo puedo ver como este brilla ante nosotros.

FIN.

GRACIAS POR LEER.


	20. Epilogo

Odiaba esta temporada. Odiaba el calor sofocante, odiaba salir de la universidad a la hora donde siempre estaba más lleno el tren, odiaba ir cargando con una infinidad de papeles en la mochila, odiaba que uno de mis audífonos se decidiese a fallar justo ahora. Odiaba muchas cosas en ese momento, pero él solo hecho de pensar en llegar a casa me motivaba a soportar todo esto y no lanzarme contra las vías del tren. Y el pensar en la comida que estará esperándome en casa me ayudaba muchísimo.

Suspiro tan solo con la idea de llegar a casa.

O como lo llama Bokuto, "el nidito de amor" yo le demostraba que no me agradaba tanto ese nombre, suena bastante, como decirlo, azucarado, prefería decirle casa solamente, pero ya lo había hecho antes y Bokuto no se frenó en lanzarme argumentos a favor del otro nombre o corregirme, asique, termine por decirle "el nido". Bokuto se mostró de acuerdo y dentro de poco él también lo llamaba así, y dentro de menos tiempo ya todos los que nos rodeaban, amigos y familiares, lo llamaban así.

"Bokuto dijo que podíamos reunirnos en el nido este fin de semana"

"nos vemos en el nido, Akaashi"

Y otras cosas similares.

Sí. Vivo con Bokuto. El desde su segundo año como profesional del voleibol decidió tener su propio departamento, él me invito, más bien me exigió, compartir departamento con él desde mi segundo año de universidad. Yo acepte.

Luego de su graduación vino un año bastante complicado, la distancia se hizo presente entre nosotros, pero logramos sacar la relación a luz. No fue fácil, pero de todos modos lo logramos. Los primeros años viviendo juntos tampoco fue algo fácil. Acostumbrarme a Bokuto y sus problemas con el sueño fueron unas de los detalles que más se me dificultaron. Bueno ahora ya teníamos todo más claro y resuelto.

Ahora me encuentro en mi último año en la universidad. Tengo un empleo de medio tiempo y esa es una de las razones por las cuales paso la mayoría del tiempo como un muerto viviente. En el último año siempre se exige más, esto sumado a un novio que reclama por no prestarle la suficiente atención y un empleo, mataría a cualquiera.

Pero aun así nada es tan malo. Bokuto se las ha arreglado para ayudarme siempre en todo lo que puede. Como por ejemplo, la comida, teníamos un trato, yo haría la cena y Bokuto el almuerzo, el desayuno lo turnábamos una mañana yo y a la siguiente él, pero últimamente él se ha encargado de todo.

Otro ejemplo claro serían las veces en que el me ayuda con algún trabajo para la universidad, nada demasiado complicado, estudio fotografía, así que, más de una vez le he pedido que me ayude dejando que lo fotografíe. El acepta gustoso.

o cuando me encuentro con los nervios de punta por los exámenes finales, el gran terror de todo universitario. Él se toma el tiempo de hacer que me relaje con cariños y masajes, diciéndome las veces que sean necesarias que todo saldrá bien. Entonces me relajo y retomo mis estudios, dentro de menos tiempo siento como Bokuto vuelve a mi lado y me deja una bandeja con algún aperitivo.

Sonrió y miro a mí alrededor. Ya no siento tanto odio hacia todo lo que me rodea, solo estoy cansado, quiero llegar a casa, abrazar a Bokuto y comer de su exquisita comida, la cual en un principio era en verdad un desastre. El tren frena repentinamente, casi pierdo el equilibrio pero logro sostenerme por poco. Suelto el aire en mis pulmones, aliviado al ver como es vuelve a moverse, no quiero perder ni un minuto más en ese lugar.

Y cuando por fin llego a mi parada y bajo del tren, siento la urgencia de acelerar el paso y llegar lo antes posible al nido. Me muevo por las calles que conozco de memoria y solo tengo un objetivo en mente, entonces siento como me llaman desde el otro lado de la calle, me quito los audífonos, venia mi parte favorita de la canción que escuchaba, y presto atención a mi alrededor.

Ahí estaba Kuroo y Kenma, ambos con sus respectivas mochilas, bueno, Kuroo llevaba la mochila de Kenma y su respectiva mochila. Estoy seguro de que los tres tenemos la misma expresión en el rostro, después de todo, ellos también deben estar en los exámenes finales respectivamente. Kenma en su tercer año de Ingeniería informática y Kuroo en su cuarto año de Tecnología médica.

Cruce la calle y los salude a ambos, ellos viven cerca de aquí, también en un departamento compartido. En cuanto a ellos, el año luego de la graduación fue más fácil, a mi parecer, después de todo ellos eran vecinos, era mucho más fácil verse y compartir. Los acompañe hasta que nuestros caminos debieron separarse, vi como Kuroo tomaba de la mano a Kenma y lo llevaba hasta su hogar. Entonces continúe con mi camino.

En cuanto vi el edificio donde vivía solté un suspiro de alivio, acelere un poco el paso y cuando ya estaba al lado de las escaleras tome todo el aire que mis pulmones me permitían. Subí los peldaños de dos en dos, al menos hasta el segundo piso, vivíamos en el cuarto, así que, el esfuerzo que debía hacer no era mucho, sin embargo, mantenía el pensamiento de que cualquiera de estos días moriría en estas escaleras. Sí, no mantenía el mismo ejercicio físico que tenía en la preparatoria, pero aun así, unas escaleras no deberían ser el mayor desafío.

Al llegar al cuarto piso camine por el pasillo tan conocido ya para mí, las paredes blancas, las puertas del mismo tono madera oscura, la alfombra de un extraño color beige. Salude a más de alguna vecina rápidamente, pues, con el mínimo gesto de caminar lento ellas se pararían a hablar conmigo, y en este minuto es lo que menos quiero.

En cuanto llego a la tan conocida puerta con el numero veinticuatro, saco las llaves de mi bolsillo, las cuales cuentas con un llavero, regalo de Bokuto, que es una pequeña cámara fotográfica de metal, inserto la llave y giro la perilla, entro y dejo mi mochila en la entrada de la puerta, esta pesa y deshacerme de ella es una de las cosas que más anhelo, pero antes de depositarla en el suelo siento como me la quitan de las manos y me besan. Que Bokuto me reciba de esta forma me hace llenar todas las energías perdidas del día.

Se separa de mis labios y me sonríe. Puedo notar que hace muy poco tiempo ha salido de la ducha ya que su cabello sigue mojado. En comparación con el Bokuto de la preparatoria este sigue bastante similar, diría que ahora sus rasgos faciales han cambiado un poco, dándole un toque de madures, está más alto y todo su cuerpo da a entender de inmediato que es un deportista, sus músculos trabajados no pasan desapercibidos.

\- Bienvenido – dice de inmediato mientras me mira como me quito las zapatillas - ¿Cómo te fue hoy?

\- Bien – respondo de inmediato, al terminar con mis zapatillas él toma mi mano y me guía hacia el comedor, pareciese que me leyese la mente porque me muero de hambre – solo estoy cansado.

\- Y hambriento ¿no? – dice el de inmediato, yo asentí – tengo preparado el almuerzo

Y cuando llego al comedor ya estaba todo listo para sentarnos a comer. Estas cosas hacen que lo ame cada día más. De inmediato nos sentamos a comer, me siento mucho más relajado ahora, la comida me hace cambiar de ánimos, el cansancio desaparece de mi cuerpo.

\- ¿Qué tal tu entrenamiento? – termino por preguntarle a Bokuto.

\- Tengo dolores musculares en todo el cuerpo, pero nada que una siesta no remedie

\- Falta poco para los próximos partidos. ¿te iras fuera de la ciudad? – sí. Debido a los partidos Bokuto más de una vez ha tenido que salir de la ciudad, o del país, por mucho tiempo.

\- Será fuera de la ciudad pero máximo un mes – dijo él, su expresión me deja en claro lo mucho que lamenta esta situación.

\- Te estaré animando – dije regalándole una sonrisa. No me gusta que sienta culpa al marcharse

\- Puedes venir conmigo si quieres – dijo él. No era la primera vez que me ofrecía acompañarlo

\- No lo sé – dije de inmediato – dentro de poco terminare los exámenes finales y seré libre, asique, puede que si te acompañe esta vez – y no era primera vez que me llevaba con él a conocer la otra punta del país.

Note como cambiaba su estado de ánimo rápidamente, se inclinaba a mi lado y me besaba.

Luego de la comida, ordenar y lavar la bajilla, me fui de inmediato hacia la cama, arrastrando a Bokuto conmigo, lo único que quería, y estoy seguro de que Bokuto también, era dormir una siesta. Cerré las cortinas, dejando la habitación mucho más oscura de lo que ya se veía, me recosté en el lado donde suele dormir Bokuto, él se recostó al otro lado de la cama, pero de inmediato me acerque y arrope a su lado. Él me abrazo de inmediato, es así como solíamos dormir y sentí como el acariciaba mi cabello, en cuanto dejo sus caricias supe que él había caído dormido, lo cual, era comprensible después de todo el entrenamiento duro que hacia durante la semana.

Yo no me dormí de inmediato. Repase unas cuantas cosas en mi cabeza, recordé cuando Bokuto se había graduado, el yo de ese entonces jamás se hubiese pasado por la cabeza que las cosas terminarían así. El yo de ese entonces se había preocupado mucho por el futuro. Pero me alegro de eso, si no lo hubiese hecho, tal vez las cosas no serían como lo son ahora.

Y, para ser sinceros, amo el rumbo que han tomado las cosas, amo este futuro y lo seguiré haciendo. Porque amo a la persona que me acompaña en este y se con seguridad que lo nuestro es algo inmarcesible.

GRACIAS POR LEER.


End file.
